For Everything a Reason
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Sequel to Tainted Love. Set 5 years after Sawyer left. Sophie-Anne is dead and Eric is finally able to get his Vacker back. But will she be the same Sawyer that he loved or something different; something dangerous. Set after Season 3 prior to season 4
1. Prologue

Eric walked into Bill's home and wrinkled his nose when he smelled blood. He turned and looked into what had been Bill's living room and saw that it was covered in blood. Bill stood there covered in blood as well. Eric had just come from burying Russell, the former King of Mississippi under tons of concrete. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled for the first time in five years.

"My, William, that must be the newest fashion from Milan that you are wearing," he said smirking.

"Yes, it is. It is called Queen," Bill said walking past Eric and down his hall.

Eric paused for a moment before turning around and looked at Bill's retreating back, "You killed her?"

"Yes, I did. With Nan's help, of course but the queen is dead."

Eric stood there for a moment thinking about what that meant. Sophie-Anne was dead; it meant that the order she had given him all those years before was now null and void. He could be with Sawyer. That was of course providing that the new monarch did not have the same objections that the former queen had had. Eric followed Bill down the hall and into the old kitchen of the Compton family home. He stood in the doorway and watched as Bill turned on the water in the sink and splashed his face.

"Who is the new king or queen?" Eric asked needing to know who he had to speak to in order to get his Vacker back.

"You are looking at him," Bill answered pulling off his shirt and tossing it in the sink.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "My, they have lowered their standards, haven't they?"

Bill turned and looked at Eric and wondered why he had expected anything else from the Sheriff of Area 5. He grabbed a dish clothe and tried to wipe the blood from his chest. He knew he would have to have a shower but at the moment he didn't want to track all the blood he had on him all over the house to the shower. He knew that he would just have to clean it up after and he really was not in the mood to do so. "Very funny, Eric. Is there something you would like or do you just enjoy standing there watching me strip?"

Eric smiled larger, "Please, William you are not my type."

Bill threw the cloth in the sink, "Since you are not going to bring it up, I will. Go to New York and get Sawyer back and be with her."

Eric was silent for a moment, "Is that a direct order or a request?"

"It's an order because if I make it a request, you'll find some excuse not to do it."

"I would not."

Bill gave him a look, "Eric, don't even try to lie to me. You have been waiting for this day since the moment Sawyer left. Now you can have her back, why haven't you left already?"

"I am not sure that Sawyer would welcome me. No matter how much I want her back, she may not want me."

Bill snorted and Eric stood there looking at him in shock. Since when did Bill Compton snort? "Eric, Sawyer will accept you back. Now, if you don't leave, I just may-," Bill smiled as Eric turned around and walked out of the kitchen not letting him finish. Bill was sure that Eric was about to head to New York to get Sawyer.

Eric walked out of Bill's house and slammed the door behind him. He stood there and suddenly this feeling of fear and pain ripped through him. Eric doubled over because of the pain and sucked in a breath. He knew it was Sawyer but what shocked him was after five years of barely feeling anything from her, he couldn't stop the feelings from overtaking him. He managed to stand up and knew that Sawyer was calling him; she needed him and it must have been bad because she was willing to risk the potential of the queen's wrath for him; Eric knew there was no way that Sawyer could know that Sophie-Anne was dead. Eric looked at the sky and sprung up into it flying towards New York. His Vacker needed him.


	2. Chapter 1

Sawyer drifted in and out of consciousness. She heard a wail and knew it was Ardith and that she needed to push herself up to her feet but the pain in her body was just too much. Jeremy had done a number this time. She knew it was the V doing it really. In the past couple of years he had been drinking too much and whenever he had been drunk, Sawyer had fallen victim to his beatings. In the past year, Jeremy had gotten hooked on vampire blood and the beatings had gotten ten times worse and more frequent. This one by far was the worst she had ever taken. Her ribs ached telling her she had probably broken a couple of them. She could no longer completely feel her right leg the only feeling being a sharp pain that went up her leg when she tried to move it; she thought it could be broken. She knew she had cuts on her face and arms from trying to block his punches and kicks.

"Leave my sister alone!" she heard Aleryck scream bringing her back to the present and making her forget about her pain.

"Shut up you little fang banger!" Jeremy yelled. A moment later, Sawyer heard the sound of a back hand being administered to her son.

"Not my son," she muttered finding the strength to slowly rise to her knees.

She sat against the wall feeling the throbbing in her body getting worse. She turned when she heard a window break. She looked at the window in the door and saw Eric. Their eyes met and held but she was sure she was imagining him.

"Vacker, let me in," he said his voice raw with emotion. She knew the tone he was using; he was angry and worried.

"You aren't really here," she whispered feeling the darkness calling her again. In the darkness, there was no pain just peace and oblivion.

"I am really here. Let me in and I can save them."

Sawyer looked at Eric and nodded, "Eric won't you please come in?"

Eric literally burst into the door yanking it off hinges and along with half the door frame. He went to Sawyer's side and kneeled beside her. She had slipped back into unconsciousness but he could hear her breathing and it was strong. He placed a kiss on her forehead and felt blood tears roll down his cheeks. He pulled away and stood up and walked down the hall where he could hear the sounds of his crying children.

* * *

><p>Aleryck stood in front of his crying sister and took the second slap that Jeremy gave him. He was not going to let this man hurt his sister anymore. He had already twisted Ardith's arm so badly that it hung limp at her side. Aleryck felt tears roll down his cheeks because he wished he was bigger; like the man in his dreams. He never told anyone but Ardy about the man in his dreams. The man was tall with pale blue eyes and blond hair. The man always spoke Swedish to him and Aleryck now knew how to speak the language and had taught Ardith. He just wished that the man was more than a dream. He could have used to tall man's help in beating up Jeremy.<p>

"I won't let you hurt her," Aleryck said firmly.

"You can't stop me," Jeremy laughed his eyes crazy and bloodshot.

"No, but I can," a soft commanding voice spoke from behind Jeremy.

Aleryck looked past Jeremy as the man turned around. He saw the man from his dreams leaning it in the doorway. He was shocked. He turned and looked at Ardith. She was shocked as well. He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close against him. He was careful not to touch her right arm that was damaged. They both moved into the corner and Aleryck stood in front of her. They watched as Jeremy looked at the man in the doorway. They wondered what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Eric looked at his children and saw how Ardith's arm was hanging. He felt his anger flare again and knew that he was going to have to work hard not to let it get the better of him. The last thing that the two children needed was to see him rip this piece of crap apart. He looked up and met Jeremy's eyes and knew that in this moment he had to tread carefully. He could see the wild look in Jeremy's eyes and knew that the man was high.<p>

"You're him!" Jeremy yelled stepping towards Eric.

"Him who?" Eric asked also stepping closer to Jeremy. He watched as the man walked closer to him. He clenched his fist at his side and tried to control his anger. He did not want to kill Jeremy now; he just wanted him gone so he could get help for Sawyer and the twins.

"That damn blood sucker that the bitch keeps moaning about."

Eric looked at Jeremy and imagined himself breaking every bone in the useless man's body, "Sawyer is not a bitch."

Jeremy snorted, "You don't have to spend every day with her. You just got her for the nights. She is good in bed but she isn't that good. Still needs some training."

Eric couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward and grabbed Jeremy around the neck. He lifted the pathetic man off his feet and looked into his cold blue eyes. "When I decide to put you down, you are going to leave this house and never look back. You will find the nearest police station and turn yourself in for this crime. Do you understand?" Eric asked glamoring him.

"I understand," Jeremy said.

Eric let Jeremy go and watched as he walked out of the room. Eric then walked over to the corner the twins were in and kneeled in front of them. He watched as Aleryck stepped closer to him keeping Ardith behind him. Eric smiled; his son was protecting his little sister.

"I know that you do not know me but I love you and your mother dearly," Eric started.

"I know you," Aleryck said.

"Really?"

"You're the man in my dreams."

Eric didn't know what to say to that. He looked at the twins confused. And then Aleryck did something that Eric did not expect. The little boy wrapped his arms around Eric and hugged him close. Eric hugged Aleryck close to him and held him tight. He thought about the five years he had missed out on his son life and just holding him right then felt so right. He pulled away and looked at Ardith. She just looked at him and he could see that she was nervous and didn't trust him very much. He didn't mind; he was sure that once they spent more time together, she would see that he loved her and would never hurt her.

"I am not only the man in your dreams, Aleryck," Eric stated softly, "I am Eric Northman, your father."

He watched slightly amused as Aleryck and Ardith looked at each other shocked. He then stood and when he heard Sawyer's breathing start to slow. He looked at Aleryck and Ardith. Any further bonding would have to wait until after he got his family to the hospital.

"Aleryck, do you know where you mother keeps her keys?" Eric asked softly.

"Yeah, in her bag."

"Go get them and you and your sister wait for me in the front seat of the Jeep. I'll need the backseat for your mother."

"Is Momma hurt?" Ardith asked her blue eyes looking into Eric's. Eric could see the resemblance his little girl had to Sawyer. Their eye colour was almost the same and Ardith had her mother's soft brown hair.

"She is but I am going to make sure that she gets help. She is going to be okay."

Eric saw the twins nod. He walked out of the room and back down the hall to where Sawyer was. He kneeled by her side and placed his hand over her heart. He could feel it slowing and he rubbed her chest and leaned in close to her. He kissed her on the cheek and then let his lips brush her ear.

"Vacker, don't you die on me," he whispered, "I have waited five years to be hold you again in my arms and I am going to be damned if you are going to die in them tonight. Do you hear me, Sawyer? I will not lose you again," he told her firmly the blood tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sawyer didn't move or response to him. He picked her up in his arms and stood. He held her close to him and wished that she would respond to him. He looked at her face and saw how peaceful she looked. He had missed looking at her but now he knew was not the time. He needed to get her help. He carried her out of the living room and to the kitchen. He smiled at Aleryck as the little boy stood in the doorway between the garage and the kitchen. He pushed the door open and Eric walked through carrying Sawyer. He walked to the Jeep and Aleryck opened the back passenger door for him. Eric gently laid Sawyer in the backseat and then shut the door. He helped Aleryck climb into the passenger seat careful not to disturb Ardith's arm as he settled Aleryck beside his sister. He then walked around the front of the Jeep and climbed in the driver's side. He started it and pressed the garage door opener. He turned and looked at the twins. They looked as worried as he felt.

"She will be alright," he said to them. He watched as they nodded.

He backed out of the garage and onto the street. He prayed all the way to the hospital that his Vacker would make it. He needed her with him. He didn't think he could take her being taken away from him again.

* * *

><p>"Sigrid, I found her!" Sawyer heard someone yell. Sawyer blinked her eyes and moaned slightly.<p>

"Good, Gota. Odin will be happy."

Sawyer's eyes focused and she saw two women looking down at her. She frowned when she saw that they were wearing battle armour and that their helmets had wings on the sides. She looked down at their pendants that swung above her face and saw that they were exact matches for her Valhalla pendant. She blinked her eyes but the two women did not disappear.

"We were looking for you for some time now, Sawyer," the blond one said her eyes the same shade as Eric's.

"That we were. Odin will be pleased we finally found you," the raven haired beauty said her dark eyes looking at Sawyer and smiling at her. Sawyer had never seen eyes smile before but this woman's eyes were.

"Odin? What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked slowly sitting up.

"We are Valkyries. We were sent by Odin to find you and bring you to him at-."

"No, this is not happening. Valkyries are not real, Odin is not real and Valhalla is not real either!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"You believe in vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and pure evil in humans but you will not believe in Odin or us?" the blond asked softly.

Sawyer didn't have an answer to that expect that she had seen vampires and werewolves; hell she was friends with them. As for pure evil in humans, she had seen and felt that as well. She wanted to say that she had never seen Odin and Valkyries before but now it seemed like that time had come as well. She looked at the two women and sighed.

"I guess you are right. I should believe in you since everything else is real, why not Odin?" Sawyer answered.

The blond nodded, "I am Sigrid. This is Gota. Will you come with us?"

Sawyer looked at them and nodded. Not like she had anywhere else to go, "Yes, I will."


	3. Chapter 2

Eric paced the hospital hall back and forth. They had taken Sawyer into the treatment room right away but had made him wait in the hall for someone to look at Ardith's arm. Eric turned about to march to the nurse's station demanding someone come and look at his daughter when he felt a little hand take his. He looked down and saw Ardith looking at him questions and fear filling her eyes. He kneeled in front of her and gave her a soft smile.

"What is it, lilla älskling?" he asked holding her hand tightly in his.

Ardith looked at him then looked down, "Fader, jag är rädd," she said.

_Father, I am scared._ Those words echoed in Eric's ears. Ardith had not only called him father but she had done so in almost perfect Swedish. He reached out and took her chin in his hand and tilted it up so that he could look in her eyes. He saw her tears and gently wiped them away.

"I am too. But at least we are scared together," he told her softly. He watched as she nodded and smiled. And then she slid off the chair and wrapped her good arm around him. He held her close to him and closed his eyes. Holding his little girl felt so right.

"Does this belong to you?" he heard an annoyed voice say. He pulled away from Ardith and saw a security guard standing beside him his huge hand on Aleryck's tiny shoulder holding the boy in place. Eric tried not to smile at the little scowl that had formed on his son's face.

"Yes, he does," Eric stood and looked the security guard in the eyes, "can you tell me what my son did?"

"He was harassing the doctors."

"Ardy needs help!" Aleryck yelled. He looked at Eric and saw him shake his head. Aleryck huffed and sat on one of the chairs.

"I am sorry. My son is very protective of his sister," Eric said giving the guard a smile.

The guard just nodded, "Keep an eye on him."

Eric watched as the guard walked down the hall. Eric then kneeled in front of Aleryck. The boy looked at him and crossed his arms on his chest and pouted. Eric suddenly knew what Godric had meant when he had said Eric looked like a spoiled pouting child.

"Min lilla prins, you need to stay here where I can see you," he said softly.

"Ardith needs help."

Eric sighed and knew that his son was right. He looked up and down the hall. He looked at Ardith's arm and finally he couldn't help it. He knew that he needed to do something or else his daughter was going to feel more pain when the doctor tried to fix her arm. He looked back at Aleryck.

"Stand watch," he said in Swedish.

Aleryck nodded and sat up. Eric took Ardith's hand and led his daughter into the treatment room. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed. He then rolled up his sleeve. He looked at Ardith and saw her watching him fear in her eyes again.

"Trust me," he told her.

Ardith watched as Eric lowered his fangs. She leaned back as he bit his arm and held it out to her. He was impressed that she didn't scream, "Drink the blood, lilla älskling. It will heal your arm," he said using his fingers to keep wound open for her.

Ardith looked at the blood and then leaned forward. She pressed her mouth to the bite mark and started drinking. Eric stroked her hair with his other hand impressed that his daughter wasn't scared of him or the fact that he was a vampire. He tried not to think about how Sawyer would react to all this when she was better. He wished he could be certain that she would accept it but he wasn't so sure. He hadn't been with Sawyer for five years and he was not sure he knew who she was anymore.

* * *

><p>Sawyer stood in the doorway and couldn't make her feet go any further. She was standing at the entrance of the great hall at Valhalla. She looked around and grabbed the huge golden door for support. In front of her was a long silver table and on both sides of the table were Vikings drinking, eating and laughing with the serving girls. Sawyer saw large Vikings, small Vikings, some with blond hair some with no hair and still she could not entirely believe her eyes. When her grandfather had first given her the pendant she had researched Valhalla and Norse myth. She had never pictured it to look like this. She looked at the front of the great hall and saw Odin sitting upon his massive golden throne. Sigrid was walking towards him and Sawyer knew that she needed to pull herself together and get over there. Sigrid and Gota had said that Odin wanted to see her.<p>

Sawyer raked a hand through her hair and slowly walked down one side of the large table. She looked at all the Vikings and wondered if Eric had known any of them. She then looked ahead and saw that Odin had stood and was waiting for her. As she walked closer to him she could see his eyes were a clear sea blue and his blond hair hung done past his shoulders. He wore leather pants and a blue tunic with a silver arm plate at his shoulder. He was very much younger then she had pictured him and what all the other pictures on the internet had shown him to be. He looked forty at the oldest is what she could guess. She finally reached the bottom step of the throne plat form. She did the only thing she could think of; she kneeled.

"This is Sawyer, Eric's partner," Sigrid said smiling at Sawyer.

Sawyer looked up and looked at Sigrid, "You know Eric?" she asked.

"Yes, she does. He is her brother," Odin answered stepping down the steps and reaching out his hand to her.

"What?" Sawyer asked taking Odin's hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

"Sigrid died the night her parents did. She had been killed by a werewolf. Her and Eric's father had always been a great follower of mine along with Eric. I decided to take Sigrid and raise her here at Valhalla. I had hoped that one day she would be the Valkyrie that would bring Eric here as well."

Sawyer was on overload. She took Odin's arm when he offered it and followed him out of the great hall and down a longer hall of windows. She looked out and saw the large clear lake that surrounded Valhalla. She then turned and looked ahead of her at the marble walls and floor. She didn't know what to say. Odin had saved Eric's sister and given her life again. It all seemed so unreal yet Sawyer knew that it was happening. She knew it down in her soul.

"But then Eric became a vampire," she said softly.

"Yes, he did. I must say, I should have been angry but," Odin looked at Sawyer and stopped walking, "I decided that I could use that to my own advantage. And now my plan has come full circle."

Sawyer frowned, "What do you mean?"

Odin turned and they started walking again, "I had big plans for Eric. He was going to be King of all of the Norse lands. His maker changed those plans. I then decided after watching him as a vampire for years that he could help me find my völva."

"You needed his help finding your Volvo?"

"No, völva. They are seers, sorcerers and shamans. I had misplaced mine in a little war between Loki and I," Odin paused, "Actually she ran away and she took the future völva with her. It was her grandson, rare but not uncommon. I looked for them and then their descendants for centuries with no luck. Then I decided that maybe Eric could help. I thought he could find her for me."

"I am still confused."

Odin led Sawyer into his great library and walked her over to a large leather book. He opened it and all the pages flew by. They stopped when they landed on her family tree. Odin turned towards her and tapped a finger on her grandfather.

"He always thought that his family came from England. His father however had lied to him. Your grandfather's last name was not Hampton, it was Hallson, which in English would be Son of Hall, the warrior," Odin then ran his finger up the family tree to the top. He turned and looked at Sawyer as she looked at the name at the top, "Freya Erickson Hall was my völva. You, Sawyer are the one who inherited her gifts. You carry the power of a völva inside of you."

Sawyer stood there and looked at the list of names. Tears came to her eyes when she saw that Aleryck Hallson Thorson was Freya's grandson, Eric's childhood friend. She shook her head not wanting to believe that she was descendant of the little boy that Eric had played with. "No, this can't be right. You are wrong."

"I am not wrong. When your grandfather gave you Eric's Valhalla rune, I felt your power. I knew I had found you but I couldn't reach you. So, I did the next best thing, I lead you to Eric. He needed you to teach him to love and you needed him to teach you who you were."

"Eric knows that I am one of... whatever?"

Odin shook his head, "Eric has considered it on the many nights he has been without you these past years but he has never voiced it out loud. He has long since giving up on his Old Norse gods but I have not given up on him."

Sawyer shook her head, "Why am I here?" she asked fearful that Odin would want to keep her and she would never see Eric and her children again.

Odin closed the book, "I no longer need a völva. However, it has come to my attention that Eric may need one."

Sawyer was so confused. She walked over to the chair in the corner and sat on it. She rested her arms on her knees and then hung her head down. This whole thing was making her head hurt. She really just wanted to get back to Eric and her kids. She didn't want to think about what she could do or what she was supposed to be. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Eric looked up when someone stepped in front of him. He smiled when he saw that it was Hoyt. He knew that Bill must have told Jessica what was going on and Jessica had apparently decided to send Hoyt. Eric didn't need to look out the windows to know that dawn was close; real close. He stood and looked at the two children sleeping in the chairs and then looked back Hoyt.<p>

"Bill told you to follow me, didn't he?" he asked.

"Jess actually. Bill wanted to send Sookie but he sent Jess to ask her. I think they had a falling out or something. Anyway, Jess couldn't find her so she asked me to come while she looked for Sook and told Bill about it. I got on the first flight here. Lucky for me it was a nonstop one," Hoyt said.

"Thank you for coming. It has been hours but the doctors still haven't given me any word on Sawyer. The twins are alright, no thanks to the doctors."

Hoyt heard the anger in Eric's voice, "What about the guy who did all this?"

"I believe he turned himself in. I, however highly doubt he will live to past tomorrow."

Hoyt just nodded and didn't dare say anything else. He knew what Eric had meant and he had no desire to be on the wrong side of the angry vampire. "I came straight here so you could find someplace to sleep for the day. I can watch the twins for you and call you if anything changes with Sawyer," Hoyt suggested.

"I don't want to leave them."

"I know but I think you might scare them a little when you start bleeding all over the place."

Eric sighed and hated to admit that Hoyt was right. He stood up and watched as Aleryck opened his eyes and looked at him. Eric kneeled in front of the boy, "I need to go and sleep for the day. This is Hoyt, he is a friend of your mother's. He will stay with you until I come back tonight," Eric explained.

"You promise to come back?" Aleryck asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Eric kissed him on the head and did the same with Ardith. He watched as Aleryck nodded and tried to fight back tears. Eric got up and looked at Hoyt. Hoyt smiled and then looked down at Aleryck. He sat beside the little boy and Eric started walking away. He heard Hoyt talking to his son about video games and how the boy answered softly which ones he liked and which ones he had mastered. Eric turned the corner and then used his vampire speed to get out of the hospital. He needed to find a safe place to sleep before the sun rose. He had cut it close but he knew that leaving his children would be hard. He wished that he had brought them with him but he knew that they would probably be scared by the deep dark hole that he would spend the day in. He made a mental note that first thing when he woke up that night he was going to make better arrangements for him and the twins. Hopefully by then those arrangements would also include Sawyer.


	4. Chapter 3

Sawyer raked a hand through her hair and paced. Odin had just explained to her finding Eric's pendant in Greece where Eric had left it after him and Godric needed to make a quick escape. Odin had placed a spell on it ensuring that whenever a völva would put it on he would feel their power. He had waited a long time and then he had felt her power the day her grandfather had given the pendant to her. He had then begun by trying to get her to Louisiana to be with Eric. She however had been stubborn and had not listened to Odin's voice in her ear. She turned and looked at the Norse god.

"My telekinesis, that's part of it, isn't it?" she asked.

Odin nodded, "Yes, it is. There is so much more that you can now do. You can heal, you can see the future, you can feel people's emotions, you can perform spells, and I could go on and on. Sawyer, you have so much power inside of you. You just need to feel it."

"And how will I do that?"

Odin smiled. He turned and a door opened. Two men walked into the room. Sawyer looked at them and their long flowing robes and long white hair. They looked up at her and she saw that their eyes were white and clear. She took a step back and vaguely wondered why they looked like those crazy twins in the Matrix movies. She looked at Odin and saw him smile at her.

"These two men are Vili and Ve. They will help you gain insight into your powers," he explained.

"How?" she asked looking at the men.

"By helping you see," the one on the right said.

"And helping you feel," the one on the left said.

Sawyer backed up but she hit the wall. She watched as the two men came forward. The placed their hands on her head and she screamed as she felt a harsh pressure bare down on her. As she screamed a white light glowed from their hands. She saw Odin smiling and then she saw nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Hoyt carried Ardith down the hospital hall as Aleryck walked beside him. Hoyt smiled when the little girl tightened her hold around his neck. He rubbed her back and felt her relax. He listened as Aleryck went on about how he liked the French fries better at Burger King but Ardith liked the ones from McDonald's better. Hoyt stopped when he saw a doctor waiting for them outside of Sawyer's room. He set Ardith on her feet and looked at the twins.<p>

"I am going to talk to the doctor, you two stay here, okay?" he said softly.

"But, Uncle Hoyt, can't we come?" Ardith asked looking at him.

"You better stay here, sugar. The doctor is probably going to use big words and everything and he might even scare you. I'll talk to him and then tell you what he said. Alright?"

"Okay. Come on, Ardy, let's go and play in the waiting room," Aleryck said taking her hand and walked down the hallway with her.

Hoyt watched them walk away. He walked over to the doctor and hoped that he had good news. Hoyt didn't want to think about what Eric would do if he got there and there wasn't good news waiting for him. The doctor looked at Hoyt and gave him a small smile.

"Are you family?" he asked.

Hoyt thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, she's my sister," he said knowing that that was how he felt. Sawyer was more than just a friend to him and Jess; she was family.

"She is awake but I believe she is delusional," the doctor said.

"Why?"

"She keeps speaking about Odin and the Valkyries. And then she will speak in what appears to be tongues."

Hoyt frowned, "Could it be Latin or Greek? She knows both of those languages as well as French."

"No, it is none of those languages."

"Can I see her? Eric should be back soon but maybe I can tell you what language she is speaking."

"You can certainly try. If she keeps getting agitated I will have to put her in restraints."

Hoyt snorted as he walked to the door, "I'd like to see you try when Eric gets here," he muttered pulling the door open and walking in.

He closed the door behind him and stood in Sawyer's room. He looked at her laying in the bed and saw how confused she looked. She kept holding her head and Hoyt saw the bruises on her arms and face. He really hoped that Eric would consider killing the man who had done that to Sawyer. The son of a bitch certainly deserved it.

"Who's there?" she asked softly.

"Sawyer, it's me, Hoyt. You remember me right?"

"Of course I remember you, Hoyt. Despite what that doctor said, I am not crazy. Just a little confused."

Hoyt nodded and walked closer to the bed. He grabbed the stool and placed it beside the bed and sat on it. He looked at Sawyer and smiled at her. He reached out and took her hand. He watched as she winced. He pulled his hand back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

"No, yes, it... You did but you didn't mean to. It's like with that doctor. He touched me and I saw..."

"What did you see?"

"His future. His wife is going to leave him for another woman."

"And when you touched me, you saw my future?"

Sawyer nodded, "Just a glimpse. Hoyt, please tell me that Eric is here."

Hoyt nodded when he saw her tears, "He's here. He should be here at nightfall. He saved you last night."

Sawyer smiled and wiped her tears, "Well, I may need him to save me again."

"From what?"

"From myself."

* * *

><p>Eric hurried down the hall. He turned the corner and smiled when he saw Ardith and Aleryck. They yelled when they saw him and ran to him. He gathered them in his arms and held them close. He kissed them on the heads and then pulled away and looked at them. They were happy and he knew it was because they had seen Sawyer and they knew that she was alright. He brushed the hair from Ardith's face and saw her smile at him.<p>

"Daddy, Mommy is okay," Aleryck said jumping up and down.

"That's what Hoyt told me. Did you see her?" Eric asked not being able to put into words how he felt hearing Aleryck call him Daddy. He had spent five years believing that he would never be able to claim the twins as his ever again. And now here they were about to be a family again.

"Yes, we saw Mommy. She was asking for you," Ardith said.

"Well, then I must not keep her waiting. How about you take Uncle Hoyt out for dinner?" Eric suggested digging in his pocket and handing a one hundred dollar bill to Aleryck and then another one to Ardith, "And how about we make it a real dinner, and not fast food?" he suggested.

"Okay!" both children said jumping up and down.

Eric smiled as they both ran over to Hoyt and grabbed his arms and started to pull him down the hall. He laughed and waved at them as they left. He then looked at the door to Sawyer's room. He took a deep breath and walked over to it. He knocked and waited.

"Come in," he heard Sawyer say. He pushed the door open and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat in front of the window looking out into the night. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple again. She had so much going on in her head and all she wanted was silence. She could see a hundred images flying through her head followed by certain people's thoughts and then their feelings. She suddenly knew how Sookie had felt hearing everyone's thoughts. Sawyer wished that there was an onoff switch so she could turn all the noise off. She turned when she heard the door open and close. She opened her eyes and pushed everything else in her mind aside. She could feel the love flowing off of the person in waves. She smiled and let tears fall. She knew who had walked into the room; Eric.

"I've been waiting for you," she said softly in Swedish. That seemed to be Odin's most useful gift to her; she could now speak the same language as Eric.

"Sawyer?" Eric asked shocked. He watched as she stood slowly from the chair. He walked over to her and quickly took her in his arms, "When did you learn Swedish?" he asked sitting in the chair and pulling her in his lap.

Sawyer laughed a little, "You haven't seen me in two years, and that's the first thing you ask?"

"You'll right," Eric leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. He felt her wrap her arms around him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "I missed you with every part of me."

"Me too. I felt like I couldn't breathe without you most of the time."

"Vacker, why did you go back to him? You could have stayed in Bon Temps."

Sawyer pulled away and shook her head. She reached up and stroked Eric's cheek. She smiled at him and felt more tears falling. "I couldn't stay there. I couldn't be anywhere near you without being with you. As to being with Jeremy," Sawyer looked away, "I thought I deserved what he gave me."

"Why?" Eric asked reaching out and stroking her cheek. Her warm tears fell on his fingers and he wondered again how either of them had survived so much without the other. He knew that if Pam had been there she would have been busy telling Sawyer that Eric hadn't survived being without her. Eric would admit that he had spent more days locked in his dark apartment then he would care to admit but that was because he couldn't walk into Fangtasia without remembering Sawyer being in there. He couldn't even look at his new dancer, Chloe. Every time he had looked at the pole he had remembered seeing Sawyer swing on it and it just made his heart ache for her.

"I had turned you into the weak vampire the queen thought you were. It was my fault. I made you love me and I made you love our children. And then I was the reason you had to give us up. It's all my fault, Eric so I thought I needed to be punished," Sawyer explained toying with the Valhalla pendant around Eric's neck. She couldn't ever fully explain the pain and hurt she had felt being without him. She didn't think she wanted to anyway. She never wanted Eric to know how broken she had become without him. Hell, she still was broken. She rested her head on his shoulder and ran a hand down his chest, "I felt I needed to be punished for accepting your love and returning it."

"It was never your fault what Sophie-Anne ordered me to do. Never. You loving me, saved me, min karlek, your love made me human again. You should never, EVER feel sorry for that," Eric told her firmly.

"What about when you leave again? What about when Sophie-Anne threatens me and the children again and I lose you? I shouldn't feel to blame for it then? When the kids are crying for you and-."

Sawyer kissed Eric back when his lips crashed on hers. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She could feel his love for her and it was the best thing she had felt since waking up with her new powers. She knew that she would have to tell Eric what had happened but she didn't want to say anything fearing that he wouldn't be there long enough to help her. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She felt Eric kiss them away.

"Sophie-Anne is dead, Sawyer. Her orders are no longer valid. Bill is the king and he ordered me to come here and be with you. He ordered me to bring you home," Eric told her softly.

Sawyer opened her eyes, "Is that the only reason you came? Because he ordered it?"

"No, I came because I love you and need you. I waited until he ordered me because it seemed like the polite thing to do. I needed to let Bill think he had control over me."

Sawyer shook her head when she saw Eric's cocky smile. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She held him close happy with the fact that she had Eric back with her. Now she just had to explain to him what had happened when she had been unconscious. She wondered if he would believe her.


	5. Chapter 4

Eric stroked Sawyer's hair and sat in the quiet with her. He knew that she had something to tell him. He could see it in her eyes. He just sat with her in his lap and waited for her to gain to courage to tell him what she needed to. He loved the feel of having her in his arms again. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. He frowned when he realized she smelled different. He leaned in and smelled her hair. Suddenly a memory hit him of his childhood.

_A six year old Eric ran to his father's ship. He stood on the beach and looked at it. Suddenly the wind picked up and Eric laughed as it knocked him on the beach. He turned when he heard his father's laughter as well._

_"My son, I see that you still need to grow," his father said pulling him up._

_"Yes, Father."_

_Eric smelled the air and smiled. The air smelled like the sea; fresh, clean and slightly salty. He swore that one day he would see the world on his father's ship. He would see what lay past the sea. He promised himself and his father that._

Eric smelled Sawyer's hair again but the smell didn't change. She smelled like the sea off the coast of his village; fresh, clean and slightly salty. He pulled away and turned Sawyer to face him. He looked in her eyes but they seemed the same to him. He kissed her hand when she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"What is it, Eric?" she asked in Swedish.

"How is it you smell like the sea near my birthplace? And how is it that you can now speak Swedish?" he asked softly also in Swedish. Nothing made sense to him anymore and he was worried something bad had happened to his love.

Sawyer looked away and started to play with the Valhalla pendant, "I'm a völva, Eric. When I passed out because of Jeremy's beating I," Sawyer paused and wondered if Eric would believe her. She knew she needed to go on though, "I was taken away by Valkyries and taken to Odin."

Sawyer finally looked up and looked at Eric. He was looking at her silently and his eyes staring into hers. She felt like his eyes could look into her soul. She prayed that he would believe her. She had never wanted anyone to believe her as much as she did in this moment. She waited for Eric to make his move. A minute went by then two and then three. Sawyer felt her heart beat harder and then finally Eric made a move. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought," he said softly.

Sawyer sighed, "I didn't hit my head. Your sister's name was Sigrid. She is the one who died the same night your parents did," Sawyer turned took Eric's hand. She closed her eyes and winced when the images flew by in her mind, "Russell Edgington was responsible and you tried to kill him by chaining yourself to him outside Fangtasia in the daylight. You didn't care if you died with him."

Eric pulled his hand away from Sawyer. He watched as she opened her eyes. For a brief moment they weren't the sapphire blue he had come to love and adore. They were a clear white; the colour of the sea as it hit the shore near his childhood village. Then she blinked and they were that vibrant blue again. He placed his hands on her cheeks and felt her warmth. He could hear her heartbeat; it echoed in his ears its normal steady beat. He stroked her cheeks and he felt his blood inside of her call to him. It had been five years but he could still feel the pull of it. It told him she was not lying; she was a völva. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How?" was all he could manage to say the words not forming in his mind.

"Aleryck Hallson Thorson, your childhood friend. His grandmother was-," Sawyer started.

"The völva in my village," Eric looked at her a small smile forming on his lips, "You are his descendent."

"I am. It seems the name Aleryck was more fitting for our son then we knew."

Eric shook his head, "I have lived one thousand years and have seen everything but this," he pulled Sawyer close to him, "I cannot believe this. This little boy I once called my best friend is your ancestor."

"I could barely believe it either. But being there and seeing Valhalla and Odin," Sawyer paused, "it made me believe."

Eric held her closer and closed his eyes. He felt blood tears fall, "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault."

"It feels like it is."

Sawyer kissed him and wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her body. She kissed him on the lips then his cheek and finally his neck. She ran her hands through Eric's hair and kissed him softly on the ear. "This is not your fault, love. This was who I always was. I guess we were just too scared to figure that out."

Eric nodded. He nuzzled his face in her neck, "I am not ever letting you go again, Vacker."

"Good, because I am not ever letting you go either."

Eric kissed Sawyer on the neck and held her as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and he told himself he would get it later. At the moment all he wanted was to spend the moment holding Sawyer in his arms and pretending that five years had not past between now and the last time he had held her close and watched her sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bill, go fuck yourself," Sawyer heard Eric say. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and turned. She was laying in her hospital bed and Eric was pacing at the foot. She smiled when she saw Hoyt and her children sleeping on a cot. Hoyt was in the middle with Aleryck on his left and Ardith on his right. They were all curled together sleeping with a blanket wrapped around them. She knew that they were there because the twins hadn't wanted to leave her side. The three of them were a strong unit. She turned and looked at Eric again. She wanted him to be part of that unit as well; she had gone too long without him being there.<p>

"... I do not care if you are my king... Really? Does the authority know about this?" Eric demanded a huge smile coming on his face as he listened to whatever Bill was saying, "I thought not. I am with Sawyer and our children. She is in the hospital, Bill. I will not be returning to Bon Temps until I am sure that she is ready to make the journey," Eric waited listening to Bill again then laughed, "You and Jess should be able to at least track her for a while. And I am sure that you also know how to get information out of people. I will help you when I get back and not a moment sooner."

Eric pressed the end button and was glad that conversation was over. He turned and looked at Sawyer. She should have still been sleeping but there she was sitting up in bed watching him. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat beside her. She immediately pulled him closer and he ended up in the bed beside her. He stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"It is three AM, you should still be resting," he told her.

"I don't want to miss any moments with you," Sawyer answered resting her head on his chest.

"I feel the same way as well, but the doctor told me you need your rest."

"He thinks I'm crazy."

Eric smiled, "Yes, he does. But you and I know that you are not crazy."

"Why were you yelling at Bill?"

Eric sighed, "I was hoping we could avoid that conversation."

"You were hoping for nothing. Is something wrong between you and Bill?"

"Yes, he thinks that he can order me around like he is a king or something."

Sawyer snorted, "Very funny, Eric. What is really going on?"

"Sookie has gone missing."

"What?"

Sawyer pulled away from Eric and looked at him. She watched as he nodded and she knew that he wasn't lying. She shook her head wondering what had happened in Bon Temps since she had left. She hadn't seen much of Sookie from the visions she had gotten from Eric and Hoyt and she was hoping that her friend was alright. She turned and looked at Eric.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened with Russell?" she asked. She watched as Eric looked away and knew that she was getting close, "Eric, tell me everything."

"You do not need to-," Eris started.

"Dammit, Eric do not try and protect me. I am not going to be angry at you," Sawyer placed her hand on his cheek and watched as he turned and looked at her, "We have both done things we regret during our time apart. I am not going to blame you for anything that happened. Please just tell me what happened so I can try and understand."

Eric nodded and wished that he didn't have to tell Sawyer this but he knew that if he didn't she would just find the information out from someone else. And he knew that if she did find it out from someone else, there was the danger that they would not care about Sawyer's feelings and would tell the story to make Eric out to be the monster. Then again, Eric knew that most of the blame fell on him. He knew that no amount of Sawyer saying otherwise could change that.

"Sookie is a fae," Eric said softly.

"Sookie's a," Sawyer paused and made a face, "a fairy. Are you serious?"

"Yes, very."

"Alright, Eric start from the beginning. I need the whole story here not just bits and pieces."

"I was scared you'd ask that. It started a couple of weeks ago..."

* * *

><p>Sawyer listened as Eric explained burying Russell in the concrete and seeing Godric and what Godric's ghost had said to him. She felt tears come to her eyes and she took his hand. She then listened as he finished the story with his visit to Sookie's to explain to her that Bill had been using her and her reaction to it and Bill's denials. He ended with him visiting Bill after Bill had killed Sophie-Anne. She pulled him close and hugged him. She knew that he was probably leaving things out but for the moment she had as much as the story as she needed.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to go through that without me," she told him.

"So I am. You have no idea how many times I had to watch Pam to ensure that she didn't call you. She was extremely angry at me when at first I refused to Sookie," Eric admitted.

_"Use her, Eric," Pam had pushed._

_"No."_

_"You would have done anything to save Godric, why can I not to the same for you?"_

_"Pam-."_

_"I have no desire to go tell Sawyer that you allowed yourself to be killed. I do not want to spend my life telling your children stories about you. I do not want to bring them to your farm in Oland, that place is a shithole. You use her, Eric. Find a way."_

Sawyer saw the scene in her head and felt more tears fall. She reminded herself that when she saw Pam again, the vampire was going to be getting a large hug from her. She pulled away from Eric and saw the guilt on his features. She knew he regretted using Sookie and that he expected her to be mad. She knew that she should have been; Sookie had been her friend and the only reason she had ever had any reason to stay in Bon Temps. However, she knew that Eric had done what he had needed to. She kissed him on the lips.

"I am not mad that you used Sookie. You did it to stay alive," she told him.

"Not really. I used her because she is what Russell wanted. I planned on dying with him."

"But Sookie wouldn't let you."

"No, she wouldn't. She and Pam seemed to agree that me dying would only hurt more people than killing Russell was worth."

"I agree with them."

Eric nodded. He looked at Sawyer and couldn't believe that after everything he had told her, he still saw love in her eyes. He held her close and stroked her hair, "That is why Bill seems to think Sookie disappearing is my fault."

"It's not your fault. Maybe she just wanted to leave for her heart to heal."

"Maybe. Anyway, when we get home to Bon Temps, I will probably spent most of my time looking for her."

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Home in Bon Temps. It seemed like a dream, us being there in our home."

"It wasn't. It was real and it will be again. We will be home again soon and we will be happy, Sawyer. I promise."

Eric held Sawyer closer to him when she wrapped her arm around his waist. He watched as she fell asleep. He knew that before he could take her home there was one last piece of business he had to take care of in New York City; Jeremy.


	6. Chapter 5

Sawyer pulled on the sundress and sighed. It was basically the only thing she could pull on by herself. Against doctor's orders, she was checking herself out of the hospital. She knew that if Eric had been awake, he would have tried to talk her out of it. She turned when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said hoping it wasn't Hoyt and the twins. She wasn't even half finished getting ready and she knew that her children would worry if they saw her half undressed and needing help to put her shoes on.

She watched as two men walked into the room. The both wore suits and one had a notepad in his hand bound in leather. She knew that they were detectives. She knew that they were there to question her about what had happened with Jeremy. She didn't want to talk about it but she knew that she needed to. She needed to tell them what Jeremy had done so that he could pay for it. She knew that there was no way she was ever going to let him near her or the children again and she needed to make sure he never had that chance again.

"I'm Detective Malloy and this is Detective Perkins. Are you Sawyer Hampton?" the shorter detective asked. Sawyer liked his kind grey eyes. He was less attractive then his movie star partner but Sawyer felt like he as more sincere.

"Yes, I am. Are you here to ask me about the beating?" she asked softly.

"No, your boyfriend confessed to what he had done," Detective Perkins stated looking at Sawyer's bare leg. Sawyer pulled the sheet to cover it and was glad Eric was not there. He would have seen the detective checking her out and would not have stood for it.

"Then why are you here?"

Detective Malloy gave her a sad smile, "Early this morning, Jeremy was in our lockup. He took his shirt and used it to choke himself. He died at the station, there was no way to relive him," he explained.

Sawyer sat there stunned. She hadn't been expecting the detectives to say that. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She knew who had caused Jeremy's death; Eric. She opened her eyes and looked back up at the detectives. She wiped her tears away and just nodded at them.

"Thank you for coming here and telling me. I," she paused, "I would have never expected Jeremy to do something like that," she said softly.

"I bet you didn't expect him to beat you either," Perkins said.

"Perkins," Malloy said glaring at his partner. He turned and looked back at Sawyer, "is there anything you need?"

"No, thanks for telling me the news. I just don't know how I am going to tell my children," Sawyer said.

"They weren't Jeremy's, were they?" Malloy asked.

Sawyer shook her head, "No, they weren't."

She watched as the detectives looked at each other then at her. They both gave her small smiles and then turned and left the room. The minute the door closed, Sawyer laid back in the bed and let more tears fall. She knew that Eric had killed Jeremy. She loved Eric but she couldn't believe that he had thought it okay to kill Jeremy. She knew how Eric thought and that in Eric's mind Jeremy deserved to die for hitting her but that wasn't how Sawyer felt. She had just wanted to get away from Jeremy and go back to Bon temps with Eric. She had never wished for Jeremy's death.

"Sawyer, you okay?" Hoyt asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine. I just need to finish getting dressed. I decided to leave the hospital."

Hoyt looked at her, "Does Eric know?"

"He will when the sun goes down. Help me get my shoes on."

"Sawyer-."

"Please, Hoyt."

Hoyt sighed. He walked in the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Sawyer and grabbed her shoes. He didn't like that Sawyer was checking out of the hospital but he knew that if he didn't help her, she would do it on her own and that could lead to even more problems. He sighed; he knew Eric was not going to be happy when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Eric walked into Sawyer's townhouse his anger barely under control. He managed a smile when Ardith ran towards him. He picked her up and swung her in his arms before resting her on his hip. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.<p>

"Hi Daddy," she said softly.

"Hello, Ardy. Where is your mother?" he asked carrying her into the living room where Aleryck was packing certain books in a box.

"Mommy is with Uncle Hoyt. I think they're arguing," Aleryck said solemnly.

Eric nodded. He noticed how much older his son seemed. He placed Ardith on her feet and walked over to Aleryck. He kissed the boy on the head and then looked in his blue eyes, "Take your sister and go play. I will finish these after," he said wanting his son to play and be a child. It was something Eric himself had never been allowed and he would not allow his son's childhood to be stolen as well.

"All right," Aleryck said smiling at him.

Eric smiled as he watched Aleryck take his sister hand and pull her over to a corner where there were toys. Eric then walked over to the staircase and walked up to the second floor. He stepped onto the landing and heard Hoyt and Sawyer talking. He walked down the short hall to the master bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a moment just listening to the conversation.

"He killed him, Hoyt. I know he did," Sawyer said. Eric could hear the pain in her voice.

"Who cares if he did? Personally, I think the guy deserved it. Look at you, Sawyer. You can barely walk two steps without falling over. And he touched the kids. Ardy told me all about it. You're my friend and I love you, but I am not going to let you get mad over the death of a douche bag," Hoyt said firmly. Eric felt his respect for the boy growing.

Eric took that moment and pushed the door open. He saw Sawyer sitting at the foot of the bed with Hoyt throwing her things in her luggage for her. Both of them turned to face him. Eric leaned in the doorway and looked at Sawyer.

"Were you going to leave me without saying goodbye? Again?" he asked softly.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," Hoyt said knowing that he did not want to be in the room when Sawyer and Eric had the conversation about Jeremy.

Sawyer looked at Eric. She winced as she tried to stand up. She felt Eric take her arm to help steady her. She turned and looked at him. He was trying so hard not to show her how hurt he was; however she knew him. She could see past his wall and she knew that he thought she was going to leave him again. She placed her hand over his heart, "I wasn't going to leave you again," she told him softly.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am trying to keep my mind occupied so I won't think about what you did."

"I did what I had to."

Sawyer closed her eyes and let tears fall, "Why is it we are always standing on opposite sides when it comes to this? I didn't want him dead."

"I love you, Vacker, but I am not going to apologize for killing him. He hurt you and the children and that is unforgivable."

Eric pulled Sawyer closer and held her close to him. He saw the pain in her face and knew that her body was still tender from Jeremy's beating. He brought his wrist to his mouth to bite it so his blood could heal her. Sawyer placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. He looked at her confused.

"I deserve this pain," she whispered softly more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Eric leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "You do not deserve this. I will not allow you to blame yourself, Vacker. Let me heal you. Please."

Sawyer nodded. She let go of Eric's arm. She watched as he bit it then placed his arm against her mouth. She drank the blood feeling it roll down her throat. She felt Eric hold her close and she drank more and more. She finally pulled away from his arm. A moment later the cut healed and she wiped the rest of the blood from her face. She let Eric pick her up in his arms and lay her on her bed. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Thank you," she told him softly.

"No, love, you do not need to thank me. I did it because I love you," he told her softly.

"Eric, did you know that last year, they legalized vampire and human marriage in New York."

Eric smiled at her, "I did know that. Are you asking me to marry you?"

Sawyer closed her eyes and felt the vampire blood doing its work. She opened her eyes slightly and nodded, "I guess I am."

"Then I guess I am going to have to accept."

Eric leaned in and kissed Sawyer on the lips. He watched as she drifted off. He stood up and looked at the clock. He had enough time to get a marriage license and find a justice of peace. He also had enough money to make it happen soon. He turned and used his vampire speed and was gone. When Sawyer woke up, he would have everything ready for them to become husband and wife.

* * *

><p><em>Sawyer woke up and frowned. She looked around her and realized that she was back in the house in Bon Temps. She sat up and didn't know or why that had happened. She climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. She heard voices coming from the living room and slowly made her way down the stairs.<em>

_"You what?" she heard herself say._

_"I love him, Sawyer. I really don't know what else to say," she heard Sookie say. She continued down the stairs and saw Sookie standing across from her. She then saw her other self holding a baby in her arms. She frowned._

_What the hell is going on, she thought as she walked closer to her other self and Sookie._

_"You love him? You are damn lucky I have Sahara in my arms or I would hit you, you little bitch."_

_"Sawyer-."_

_"No, listen to me very carefully. In order for you to love him, he had to become someone completely different. That isn't love, Sookie. You don't love who he really is."_

_Sookie was silent, "If that's what you need to tell yourself to make it hurt less, than that's all right."_

_Sawyer watched as her other self closed her eyes. She muttered something under her breath. Suddenly Sookie was hanging in the air. Sawyer saw the front door open. Sookie flew through the door. Her other self walked up to the doorway and stood there looking down at Sookie lying in the gravel driveway._

_"I will find away to get his memory back, Sookie. And when I do, you will see who he truly loves," her other self stated._

_"He loves me," Sookie stated._

_"Wrong. You made him think he loves you. This time, fairy you won't win."_

_Her other self slammed the door. Sawyer could still hear Sookie screaming on the other side. She watched as her other self turned and faced her. She expected her other self to see her. She didn't; she walked right past her and Sawyer saw the tears rolling down her other self's cheeks. She reached out to touch herself. Suddenly the house around her dissolved and she was hanging in darkness._

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat up in bed. She looked around her and saw her townhouse in New York. She laid back down and took deep slow breaths. She ran her hand over her face and tried to think about what the dream could have been. She slowly began to realize that she may have just experienced her first vision of the future. She closed her eyes and remembered how angry she had been at Sookie. She wondered what her friend could have done to cause her to be so angry at her; especially since at the moment Sookie was missing. She laid there thinking about the vision trying to put the pieces together. That was how Eric found her two hours later. He leaned in the doorway watching her smiling. He held the garment bag in his hand and wondered what she would think of the dress he had chosen for her to wear for the impromptu wedding.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Eric watched as Sawyer finally turned and faced him. He smiled at her and carried the garment bag over to her. He placed it on the foot of the bed and walked over to the side. He pulled her in his arms and held her close to him. He took in her scent again and couldn't imagine how good it felt to just hold her against him again. He pulled away and kissed her softly.

"What's in the bag?" Sawyer asked pulling away.

"Your wedding dress," Eric told her kissing her cheek and then down her neck.

"Eric, I never asked for a dress."

"I know but I wanted everything to be perfect. Let me help you get it on."

Sawyer shook her head and reached up to stroke Eric's cheek, "Eric, usually the groom does not see the bride before the wedding," she told him.

"Yes, but we are not the usual couple, now are we?"

"No, we aren't."

Sawyer let go of Eric and watched as he walked over to the bag and opened it. He pulled out the dress and Sawyer was shocked. It was beautiful. It was a soft blush colour and was made with layers and layers of chiffon one on top of the other. The top layer had a beautiful lace pattern sewn into it with whitish grey ribbon. It had two straps; both of them started at the same point at the right side of the bodice and were made of chiffon. She smiled and looked at Eric.

"It's beautiful. You have wonderful taste," she told him.

"Well, I did choose you, didn't I?" he asked smiling at her.

Eric saw Sawyer blush slightly. He draped the wedding dress on the bed then turned and walked over to Sawyer. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and then unzipped the zipper of her sundress at her side. He slowly pushed the straps down her arms and watched as the dress fell at her feet. He turned and took the wedding dress and unzipped the back. He kneeled down and held the dress open at Sawyer's feet. He looked up at her, in only her nude panties and smiled. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She stepped into the dress and he slowly pulled it up her body.

Sawyer felt Eric's hands as they ran over her body making sure the dress fit properly. She then felt him zip it up. She could believe how much sexier it was to have Eric dress her then it was to have him undress her. She leaned against him when he placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulders adjusting the straps. She felt his hands run along her sides and then rest on her stomach. She closed her eyes and just took in the feel of his body pressed behind hers again. She had missed his touch, his kisses and especially the way he held her close like this and their two bodies suddenly became one. She opened her eyes when he softly whispered her name.

"Yes, Eric?" she said softly turning to look at his face.

"I just needed to make sure this wasn't a dream. I have been having a lot of those lately. They all involved you," he told her.

"I had dreams about you as well. I missed you so much."

Eric pulled Sawyer closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pulled away when he heard giggling. He turned and smiled when he saw Ardith and Aleryck standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Aleryck wore the little suit Eric had picked out for him and Ardith wore the little pink dress. He walked over to them and picked them both up in his arms. He kissed them both and carried them over to where Sawyer stood. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew that she was happy to see him with their children. He placed the twins on their feet and ran his fingers through their hair.

"Daddy said you are going to get married," Ardith said smiling at Sawyer.

"We are. And that is the reason you are being allowed to stay up past your bedtime," Sawyer said kneeling down and looking at her children.

"Momma, will," Aleryck paused and then stepped closer to Sawyer, "Will we have to move?"

Sawyer looked at Eric then looked back at her son, "Yes, Aleryck. We'll be moving back to our home in Bon Temps. I told you about it, remember?"

Aleryck nodded. He hugged Sawyer, "I hope you will be happier there then you were here," he told her.

Sawyer closed her eyes and let tears fall, "We all will be happier there."

Sawyer pulled away from Aleryck and then hugged Ardith close. She pulled away and smiled at both of her children. She looked up and saw Eric watching them. She saw the love in his eyes and knew that she was going to be right; they were all going to be happier in Bon Temps. There back in their home, they could all be a family again and that was all she had ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Eric smiled at Sawyer and held her hand. He looked at the justice of peace as the man flipped open his binder and started going thru it. Eric rolled his eyes and saw Sawyer smile at him. He had found a justice of peace to perform the ceremony but the man seemed to be a disorganized mess.<p>

"This is my first vampire marriage," Mr. Collins said smiling at Eric and Sawyer.

"My first as well," Eric couldn't help but answer. He smiled when Sawyer pinched his arm.

"Thank you for performing the ceremony so late," Sawyer answered.

"Well, we couldn't perform it during the day," Mr. Collins said.

Sawyer turned when Hoyt snickered a little. He covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. She looked down and saw that even the twins were finding it hard to cover their laughter. She looked at Eric and saw him wink at her. She shook her head at him. She blamed him for the laughter everyone had in their eyes. Even she was having a hard time holding back her smiles and laughter.

"Alright, let's get started," Mr. Collins looked at Sawyer then Eric, "Would you like the long boring version or the short and sweet one?"

"Short and sweet. I have already waited five years for this, I am not going to wait any longer," Eric answered.

"Alright. Do you Eric Northman take Sawyer Hampton to be you wife? To love, honour and cherish for as long as you- err she shall live?" he asked looking up at Eric and Sawyer.

Eric looked at Sawyer, "I promise all that and so much more."

Sawyer smiled and felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Sawyer Hampton do you-," Collins started.

"I do. I take Eric as my husband, partner and everything else," Sawyer answered feeling more tears roll down her cheeks.

Collins smiled at them, "Then by the laws of the State of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Northman, you may kiss Mrs. Northman."

Eric pulled Sawyer close to him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her arms come around him and suddenly everything was right again. After five years of feeling empty and dead inside, he felt alive again. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He watched as she looked deep into his eyes and he suddenly knew that he had waited a millennia for her; he had waited for her love. He smiled when she lifted up her right hand. He saw the ring he had given her there.

"I believe this belongs on a different finger," she whispered.

"That is does," Eric told her.

Sawyer watched as Eric pulled the ring off her finger and took her left hand. She watched as he slid the ring on her ring finger. She promised herself and Eric silently that this time that ring would not leave that finger. She leaned in and kissed Eric again holding his hand in hers. Her thumb ran over the plain white gold band that Eric still wore on his ring finger on his left hand. She pulled away and smiled when Ardith and Aleryck ran over to them hugging their legs. She looked up and saw that even Hoyt had a goofy happy smile on his face.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you two," Hoyt said, "The new Mr. And Mrs. Northman."

"Hmm, I guess I am going to have to change my name," Sawyer said winking at Hoyt. She knew how Eric was going to react.

"Of course you are, Vacker. It is after all, tradition for a woman to take her husband's name."

"You know Eric, sometimes I wonder if the Viking in you ever really died."

Eric smiled, "He didn't, my love. He just learned to hide himself a little better."

"I have some paperwork for you two to sign," Mr. Collins said looking at Sawyer and Eric. They were the first vampire-human couple he had married and he had to admit that they looked at each other like any human couple who had come before him had. He could see the love in their eyes when they looked at each other. He was sure that he had done something good on that night; despite what anyone else down at his church told him. Vampires had the right to love as well.

"We're coming Mr. Collins. Alright, you two bedtime now," Sawyer said kneeling down and looking at her children as they started to protest, "Tomorrow we'll have a big day ahead of us getting back to Bon Temps. You two have stayed up long enough."

"But Momma, we wanted some cake," Ardith said pouting.

"You can have some tomorrow," Sawyer kissed her daughter on the forehead, "You can have two slices because you missed out on tonight."

"You promise?" Aleryck asked knowing that his mother rarely broke a promise to them.

"I promise, now get to bed."

Eric smiled as the children turned and hugged him and muttered their goodnights. He knew that they were not happy about going to bed without cake but Sawyer was right. The next day they were all going to be making the trip back to Bon Temps and Eric knew that he did not want to spend the night with two cranky children to deal with. He turned and smiled at Sawyer. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

"Let's get these papers signed and then we can move on to the most important part of the night," he answered.

"And what is that?" Sawyer asked smirking at him as well.

"The honeymoon."

Hoyt blushed, "I think that is also my cue to go to bed," he said walking over to Sawyer and kissing her on the cheek, "I'm glad you're coming back home. That place hasn't been the same without you."

"So everyone kept telling me. Thanks for coming Hoyt, I know you didn't have to."

Hoyt smiled, "I kind of did. I mean Jess was ordered to by Vampire Bill and then they figured out Sookie was missing so she couldn't go so I offered to come instead. Plus, in case you didn't know, you're family Sawyer. You needed me so I came it's as simple as that."

Sawyer felt more tears fall. She reached out and pulled Hoyt into a tight hug, "You're my family too," she told him softly.

Hoyt pulled away and gave her smile. Sawyer watched as he turned and walked up the stairs. She felt Eric pull her close to him. He led her over to where Mr. Collins was waiting at the dining room table with the papers for them to sign. Sawyer leaned against Eric for support. She felt him hold her close and she knew that she was going to be happy; she was going to have her family together again and that was all she had asked for during the five years her family had been fractured. She promised herself she would never let that happen again. She would keep her family whole; no matter the cost.


	8. Chapter 7

Eric swept Sawyer up in his arms and carried her over the threshold of his room in the vampire hotel. He closed the door behind him. At first she had been reluctant to leave the twins with Hoyt for the night but Eric had insisted. It was their honeymoon after all, and it had been far too long since Eric had made love to his Vacker. He set her on her feet and watched as she turned to look at him. He could see that she was shy. He smiled and pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Do you know how long it has been since we have made love?" he asked her softly his lips still pressed against hers.

"The night before I had to let you go," she answered running her hands over his chest.

"Five long years. I missed holding you in my arms every day."

"I missed that too. I missed," Sawyer let tears fall, "the quiet moments with you. I always knew that you loved me even without you saying it."

Sawyer looked into Eric's eyes. She smiled when he kissed her again. She had missed his touch and knowing that he was there for her whenever she needed someone. She felt his hand run down her sides and then to the zipper of her dress. She shoved off his jacket and tossed it aside. She started to undo the buttons on Eric's shirt. She laughed softly when Eric used his vampire speed to undress her and himself in a matter of seconds. He pulled her naked body against his and in the next moment she was laying on the bed beneath him.

"I am never going another day without loving you," he told her sliding inside of her.

"I am not going to argue with that."

Eric kissed Sawyer gently as he ran his hand along her side. He moved slowly inside of her wanting the lovemaking to last longer. He kissed down her neck and her shoulder. He let his hand stroke her breast. He felt Sawyer's hand rake through his hair. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up in his arms. He sat on the side of the bed with Sawyer straddling him. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I have missed you so," he told her in Swedish the emotion hanging from every word.

"I know, Eric," she answered kissing him deeply.

Sawyer moved her hips against his and held his body close to her. She ran her hands down his back. She had spent nights laying in bed awake wishing that she could touch him like this again. She felt the tension building in her body and held Eric closer. She kissed him hard on the lips. She came and felt him hold her tighter to him. She slowly came down off her high whispering his name softly. She smiled at him when she felt that he was still hard inside of her. She pushed on his chest and he laid on the bed looking up at her.

"Seems you are still ready to go," she told him.

"Vacker, it is our honeymoon. Where would be the fun if I tired so easily?" he asked that cocky smile on his face that she had once thought she hated; turned out she loved it dearly.

"No, that would not be fun," she leaned down and ran her tongue along his nipple.

She laughed softly when Eric moaned. She began to slowly move her hips. She was going to ensure that Eric and her made up for going five years without making love. She ran her tongue along his chest and knew that they were going to have a night they would never forget.

* * *

><p>Eric opened his eyes and was slightly shocked to see Sawyer laying in bed beside him. He stared at the back of her shoulder and realized that it was a little weird to wake up beside her again after so long of waking up alone. He leaned in and kissed her on the shoulder. He smiled when she moaned his name softly. He pulled her closer against him and felt her body mold to his. He kissed along the back of her shoulder and neck. He watched as she rolled on her back and looked up into his eyes.<p>

"Last night was real," she whispered reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"That it was, Vacker. It was very real. You are my wife and I am yours now forever," he told her.

"I like the sound of that."

Sawyer pulled Eric closer to her and kissed him on the lips. She felt him stroke her skin his touch feeling so right on her skin. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and everything suddenly felt so right. After five years of feeling so much pain for what she had caused to happen to her and Eric all that was finally over. She had her Viking back and she refused to give him up without a fight. She turned to roll out of bed but was stopped by Eric's arm around her waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked her his eyes telling her how he wanted to spend the night.

"To get dressed. Hoyt has probably been working all day to try and get everything packed plus looking after the twins. Don't you think it's time we went and helped him?" she said as she turned and looked at him.

Eric sighed, "I guess it would make things go faster. And that way I would get you back home quicker."

Sawyer smiled, "That is one way to look at it."

Eric still didn't move to let her go. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face stroking her cheek. He saw the way she looked at him and he felt his heart swell with love. He sat up and kissed her softly on the lips, "Then by all means, let's go and help Hoyt."

Sawyer smiled against Eric's lips. She climbed out and bed and ran to the bathroom. She heard Eric following her. She stepped into the shower and turned it on. A moment later she felt Eric's arms come around her. She wanted to indulge in a nice shower with her husband before they left the privacy of the hotel room. She wondered how Eric was going to adjust to having the twins with them all the time in Bon Temps. He was going to learn very fast that parents rarely got as much privacy as they wanted. And when they did, they were usually too tired to enjoy it. She turned and kissed Eric. She decided that he could learn all this on his own; she didn't want to spoil the moment.

* * *

><p>Sawyer slowly climbed out of the rental car and looked at her old home. The house stood and looked back at her. She smiled and closed her eyes. She felt relief fill the air and to her it felt like the house was welcoming her home. She opened her eyes and smiled when Ardith and Aleryck jumped out of the car and ran off to play in the large yard.<p>

Hoyt had packed all the things that Sawyer wanted to keep in the Jeep and he was currently driving it back to Bon Temps. Eric had wanted to get her and the children back to Bon Temps as soon as possible so they had taken the fastest flight to Shreveport. Eric had then arranged for a rental car and had driven them straight home. Sawyer stood and looked at the house that she hadn't seen in five years. It was one of the happiest moments of her life coming back here. She turned when she felt Eric wrap and arm around her waist.

"Welcome home, Vacker," he told her kissing her neck.

"I could say the same to you," Sawyer answered back.

"Well, nice to see that you two could pick up where you left off," Pam said from her place on the porch. She stood with her arms crossed her foot tapping on the wooden deck. She wore a lovely purple dress that was short and tight but didn't show much skin at all.

Sawyer smiled and pulled away from Eric. She walked over to Pam and walked up the steps. She pulled the other vampire in her arms. Pam stiffened for a moment and then gave into the hug. She hugged Sawyer tight against her.

"I don't know how to thank you for looking after him," Sawyer told her pulling away. She saw the blood tears in Pam's eyes.

"It wasn't easy. You know how he gets," Pam blinked away her tears and looked at Sawyer, "Thank you for coming home. Not everyone would have come back here knowing what you do."

Sawyer looked at the twins as they ran over to Eric, "I needed too. This place, it's their home as much as it was mine. They deserve to grow up surrounded by people who love them."

"Even if those people are vampires?"

Sawyer smiled, "In my opinion, a vampire is the best person to have love you."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yep, because when they say they'll love you forever, they actually mean it."

Pam looked at Sawyer and couldn't help it; she laughed. She pulled Sawyer in a hug and then pulled away smiling at the woman. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her down the steps and towards Eric. She saw the twins waiting and she didn't want to wait any longer to be introduced to what she considered to be her siblings.

Eric smiled at Pam and kneeled down beside the children. He saw them looking at Pam and could see that they were a little nervous because they saw the blood tears rolling down her cheeks. Pam wiped them away as her and Sawyer stepped closer to the twins. Sawyer smiled at her children and looked at Pam.

"The last time Pam saw you two, you were babies," Sawyer explained to them.

"You're Pam?" Aleryck asked not wanting to be a baby about the situation. He was determined to be strong like his father.

"Yes, I am. You could say that I am your older sister," Pam said softly.

Aleryck and Ardith looked at each other very confused. They then looked at Eric and he gave them a soft smile, "One day, little ones, you will understand it all. I will explain it to you when you are older," he promised.

Ardith looked at Eric and nodded. She then turned back and looked at Pam, "So, you knew us when we were babies."

"Yes, I did. And I made the same promise that your father did; I will protect the two of you with everything I have."

"You're a vampire too, right?" Aleryck asked.

"Yes, I am."

"That means you have a lot to protect us with."

Pam smiled a knowing smile, "Aleryck, you have no idea how much a have."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Pam, do not give my children nightmares by telling them your stories."

"They are not that bad. I can edit them."

Eric snorted, "Then what is the fun in telling them."

Sawyer shook her head. She looked at her children and saw that they were both looking at Eric and Pam with questions in their eyes. She knew that in the days to come she would have to deal with them asking a million of questions about things she never wanted them to learn; at least not until they were older and could understand it better. She walked over to Eric and wrapped an arm around him. She leaned close to him.

"I do not want the children learning of your stories until they are older, Eric. They are still too young to truly understand what happened to you or Pam. Can you wait?" she asked him in Swedish.

Eric looked at Sawyer and nodded, "I want them to be children as well, Vacker. You forget that I never had a childhood. I would never take that away from my children," he answered her seeing out of the corner of his eyes the shock on Pam's face at the fact that Sawyer now could speak Swedish.

"Glad we are in agreement. I can tell Pam wishes to speak to you. You go and I will take the children inside on a tour."

Eric just nodded. He kissed Sawyer on the lips. He watched as she ushered the children into the house. He smiled when he heard their excited yells as they saw the house. He turned and looked at Pam. She walked closer to him.

"Since when does Sawyer speak Swedish?" she asked.

"Since now."

"Eric-."

"Pam, now is not the time to speak of this. We are too close to Bill's and the last thing I want is him knowing Sawyer's secrets."

Pam nodded. "We may have a problem with him."

"What has he done now?"

"Ordered Fangtasia closed. He wishes all our energy be placed on looking for Sookie."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I will deal with that tomorrow night. Right now, I have my wife and children to get settled."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Wife? And I wasn't invited?"

"Pam, there wasn't time," Eric saw the look she gave him. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. He pulled out his gold master card and handed it to her, "Make sure the punishment fits the crime," he told her seeing a smile on her face.

"Oh, I will. I have been eyeing these gorgeous pumps."

Eric saw the smug look on her face and then she was gone. He turned and looked at the house. He smiled when he heard the laughter from Sawyer and his children inside. He had his family back and he was determined that this time he was going to keep them with him. He would not lose them again.


	9. Chapter 8

A week passed and for Sawyer it was like the five years she had been away had never happened. Eric and she had fallen back into their relationship as if the five years they had been apart had been a nightmare. Ardith and Aleryck had transitioned into their new life wonderfully and seemed to be thriving. Sawyer knew it was still too soon to tell but she really hoped that the twins would come to love Bon Temps and think of it as their home.

She pushed open the door to Merlotte's and smiled as she led the twins inside. She had finally taken the time out of cleaning the house and getting settled in to visit her friends. She smiled when Arlene saw her and squealed dropping the tray she had been carrying.

"Sweet Lord! Sawyer!" she exclaimed making her over to Sawyer.

"Shocked to see me?" Sawyer laughed pulling her close and hugging her.

"Yes, I am. We all thought you would never come back here because of what happened with Eric," Arlene pulled away and looked at Sawyer sadly, "I always knew that being with him wouldn't make you happy. I man look at all the trouble that Sookie has gone through with Bill."

Sawyer just smiled and nodded. Her smile became wider when she saw Terry and Lafayette in the kitchen. She saw Terry look up and met her eyes. "Hey, Terry whatcha cooking up?" she asked laughing as he shook his head.

"I am imagining things again," he said looking away.

"No, you ain't imagining that bitch," Lafayette said putting down his knife and walking out of the kitchen. His bedazzled shirt and bandana adding colour Merlotte's.

Sawyer accepted his hug and hugged him back. She pulled away and wiped away some tears from her face. She had known that coming back to Bon Temps would affect her. She had missed all her friends; she just hadn't known how much until now. She felt Aleryck take her hand and tug on it. She turned and looked at the twins and smiled. She pulled them in front of her.

"I'm sure you all remember Aleryck and Ardith," she said.

"I sure do. Last time we saw you two you were little babies," Arlene said smiling at them.

"We don't remember you," Ardith said.

"That's all right, honey. I'm Lafayette. Your momma here never listened to a word I said," Lafayette said.

"She doesn't listen to Daddy either. He gets mad and swears in Swedish," Ardith said smiling at them. Since getting to Bon Temps she had slowly started coming out of her shell and was beginning to trust more and more people.

"Swedish?" Lafayette and Arlene asked together.

"Yeah. Um," Sawyer was silent. She didn't know how to explain that she was back with Eric.

"You and Eric are back together," Terry stated coming out of the kitchen and giving her a smile. "Jessica was talking about it the other night after Hoyt called her. She wanted to tell the entire restaurant but some people won't talk to her," Terry said glancing at Arlene.

"What? She is a vampire. The last thing I want is her sucking my blood."

Sawyer smiled and shook her head. Something never changed no matter how long a person stayed gone. "Yes, Eric and I are back together. We got married in New York," she explained.

"You married him?" Lafayette asked. He watched as Sawyer nodded. He sighed, "Hooker, I knew yous was crazy but that is just insane. You do know that Eric is-."

"I know," Sawyer said softly, "but I still love him. And he loves the kids. Isn't that what is important here?"

Everyone was silent. Sawyer knew that they probably couldn't understand why it was that she loved Eric so much; hell she couldn't even explain it herself half the time. She just knew that he was her everything and he would stay that way. He loved her children and had claimed them as his own. To her that told her everything she ever wanted to know about him. She frowned and noticed that one important person was missing from her Merlotte reunion.

"Where's Sam?" she asked Lafayette.

Lafayette sighed and looked around. He leaned in close to Sawyer, "He's in jail."

"What? Why?"

Arlene spoke up, "He shot his brother."

Sawyer frowned confused, "Okay, could someone start the story from the beginning and then explain to me why none of you bailed him out?"

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the last jail cell in the Bon Temps jail. He was very familiar with this cell. He had been in it when Maryann had come after him. Except this time he couldn't shift into a fly and fly out the vent. He was sitting in the cell because he had shot his brother in the leg. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was still certain that Tommy deserved it but he knew that he should have been able to control his anger more.<p>

"Merlotte, you have a visitor," Andy called down the hallway.

Sam frowned. No one had visited him since hearing what had happened. He climbed off the bunk and walked to the barred front of the cell. He looked down the hallway and was shocked. Sawyer walked towards him her sundress flowing around her. She walked up to the cell and smiled at him. He looked at her wondering what had brought her back to Bon Temps.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Bailing your ass out of here. Unless you like it here," she said smiling.

"Sawyer, you know what I mean."

Sawyer smiled wider, "I'm home for good."

"But what about Eric and the queen-."

"Well, queen's dead and Eric is now my husband."

Sam looked at her confused. "Yeah, I know. I'll explain everything when we get you out of here."

Sam just nodded. He looked down, "Do I even want to know how you knew I was in here?"

"I dropped by Merlotte's looking for a job. Heard the owner was thrown in the slammer for shooting his brother. I was shocked and hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Yeah, you never told me you also had a shitty brother."

Sam smiled despite everything and shook his head. "God, Sawyer, you have no idea how much you have been missed."

Sawyer nodded, "I am guessing living without me here was hell."

"You have no idea."

Andy walked down the hallway with the keys in his hands. He looked at Sawyer, "The paperwork is finished."

"Good. And Andy, next time, don't be such a dick about it."

Sam hid his smile as Andy unlocked the door to the cell and let him out. The first thing he did upon being free was hug Sawyer as tight as he could. He smiled when she hugged him back. He pulled away and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall behind Andy.

"I can't wait to hear your story," Sam told her.

"And I can't wait to hear yours," Sawyer answered.

* * *

><p>Eric opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the smell of someone in his home. He rolled over in bed and wrinkled his nose. He smelled a shifter in the house and knew that it was Sam. He sat up in bed and sighed. He had known that Sawyer would want to reconnect with all her friends in Bon Temps but Eric still wished that she wasn't friends with the shifter. He climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He sighed knowing that he had another meeting with Bill that night.<p>

He shut the door behind him and walked over to the shower starting it. He thought about Sookie and how she was still missing. Bill was still worried about her but he had cut back the search for her. However, he still refused to let Eric reopen Fangtasia. It was causing friction between them and Eric was ready to just tell Bill to shove it all. He would have too; if he hadn't been worried about losing Sawyer. Now that he had her back he found himself wondering and worrying about everything that could take her away from him again.

He climbed in the shower and let the hot water beat down on him. He looked down at the ring on his left hand and thought about everything that it now represented. Sawyer was now his in the eyes of the law. She was his wife, his partner in everything. He knew however that in vampire law, that did not mean much. He knew he would have to be careful to make sure that he didn't do anything to cause Bill to sent Sawyer away. He couldn't do it without her again. He simply refused to.

* * *

><p>Sawyer laughed as Sam sat at the table with Aleryck and Ardith and drew pictures with them. She saw how great he was with the kids and wondered why it was that he hadn't found someone yet. She had hoped that he would. She turned when she heard the stairs squeal behind her. She smiled when Eric came into view dressed in black jeans and a navy blue sweater. She wiped her hands on a dish cloth and walked over to him. She greeted him with a kiss loving when he pulled her tight in his arms.<p>

"What is the shifter doing here?" Eric whispered to her kissing her neck.

"I had to bail him out of jail," Sawyer answered pulling away. She smacked him on the arm, "And he is my friend Eric. Could you at least be nice to him?"

Eric looked down at Sawyer and remembered what Sam had done for him. He had brought Sawyer and the twins the gifts he had brought them. He looked down and smiled to see that Sawyer was wearing the runes necklaces around her neck at that very moment. He knew that Sam had also been a friend to him and as much as Eric wanted to deny it, he considered the shape shifter a friend as well. He sighed and nodded at Sawyer. "I will be nice to him. I still remember what he did for us."

Sawyer gave Eric a soft look, "Sam would email me and would keep telling me to come back. He kept saying it didn't matter how much it would hurt me being here without you; being with Jeremy would end up killing me."

Eric stroked her hair, "It's all right, Vacker. All that is in our past. We have our entire future to think of now."

Sawyer nodded and kissed Eric again, "It's hard to not think about it. All that time we lost."

"We have forever to make up for it."

Eric and Sawyer kissed again holding each other in their arms. They only pulled away when they heard Sam clear his throat. They turned to look at him and the children. All three of them were watching them with silly grins on their faces.

"I know you two are newlyweds and everything, but some of us here would like some dinner without the show," he said smiling at Sawyer.

"That was just the pre-show. The real show starts after the kids are in bed," Eric stated smiling even when Sawyer elbowed him in the side.

Ardith and Aleryck frowned and looked at one another before looking back at their parents. "We don't get it," Aleryck finally said looking at his parents hoping they would explain it to them.

Sam laughed at the awkward looks that came to Eric and Sawyer's faces. He had never seen Eric look so uncomfortable before. He turned away when the vampire glared at him but he couldn't stop his laughter. He sighed realizing how good it was to laugh. He hadn't been able to laugh much with Tommy around and worrying about whether or not his little brother was behaving or not. He turned back and watched as Sawyer walked over to the twins and kneeled in front of them.

"We'll tell you," she told them, "One day when you're older."

"But Momma-," Ardith started.

"Ardy, that's this last of this conversation. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," both children said sighing in defeat.

Eric walked over and smiled at the twins. He kneeled in front of them and pulled them both in his arms, "I have to go but I will be back to tuck you in," he told them placing soft kisses on their heads.

"All right," Aleryck said.

"Be careful, Daddy," Ardith replied giving her father an extra squeeze.

Eric let go of the twins and stood up. He pressed one more soft kiss on Sawyer's lips and then turned and left the house. It was hard leaving Sawyer and the twins behind. He had too though; he needed to speak to Bill about Fangtasia and he couldn't put it off. It was time that Bill realized that Sookie was gone and keeping Fangtasia closed wasn't going to bring her back.


	10. Chapter 9

Sawyer smiled as Sam played with the twins. She looked at the clock and wondered when Eric would be home. It had been a couple of hours already and she really hoped that he hadn't gotten into an argument with Bill. She looked up when Sam walked over to her. She smiled as the twins cleaned up their toys knowing that it was close to bedtime. She turned and gave Sam a soft smile when he stood beside her.

"You're worried about something," he stated leaning against the counter beside her.

"Eric. He went to talk to Bill. Bill wants Eric to spend all his time looking for Sookie. Eric wants to spend his time here with me and the kids. Bill also ordered Fangtasia closed," Sawyer explained.

Sam nodded. He then turned and looked at the twins, "It must be hard trying to come to terms with the fact that you aren't really in control of your life."

Sawyer frowned, "I am in control, Sam."

"No, you aren't Sawyer. If Bill orders Eric to do something, he has to. Remember what made you leave Bon Temps in the first place."

Sawyer shook her head, "Bill wouldn't do that."

Sam sighed, "If Sookie was here, I'd agree with you. But with Sookie missing and Bill worried about her... There is just no telling what he might do."

Sawyer stood there silent as she watched her children settle on the floor to play with a deck of cards, all their toys put away. She felt tears come to her eyes. She knew that Sam was right. It killed her to admit it but he had a point. Bill was king; he could order Eric to do whatever he damn well wanted Eric to. And she was powerless to stop it. She turned and glanced at the clock. Every moment that went by and Eric didn't walk in the door she worried more. She wondered if Bill had sent him away.

_Come home, Eric. Please_, she thought to herself feeling the panic rise despite trying to keep calm and in control.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I am not going anywhere," Eric told Bill leaning forward his hands on the king's desk, "I just got Sawyer back, I am not leaving her again."<p>

"You will go wherever I tell you to go, Eric. I am your king, not the other way around."

Eric tried to control his anger. He leaned forward getting into Bill's face. He was not leaving Sawyer again. He had spent five years without her beside him, he could barely stand to be five minutes apart from her now, "You are my king, Bill but I am not going to go chasing after Sookie to ease away your guilt."

Bill stood and shoved Eric away from his desk, "My guilt? I have no guilt. I did all I could to protect her!" he roared.

"You lied to her. Admit it, we both know that she is fine and that she left Bon Temps on her own accord. She did not want to look at your face anymore and feel your betrayal."

Eric knew that there was only so much that Bill could take so it was no surprise when the king shoved him and sent him flying out of the den and crashing through the large wooden doors and into the entry way. Eric landed hard on the wooden floors and stared up at the ceiling. He was loathe to admit it, but the ceiling tiles Bill had chosen were quite lovely when painted that particular shade of beige. He lifted his head when he heard Bill's shoes on the floor walking towards him. Eric looked at his king and smiled.

"I apo-," he started.

"Shut up, Eric, we both know that whatever apology you would make would be as hollow as your chest," Bill said looking down at his sheriff, "I will admit there may have been some truth in your words."

"Just some?" Eric stated smirking.

Bill placed his foot in Eric's chest, "As punishment Fangtasia will remain closed for two weeks. Use that time to spend with Sawyer and your children, Eric," Bill looked down at Eric and shook his head, "I cannot believe that you now have everything while I have nothing."

Eric didn't say anything. He watched as Bill turned and walked away from him. He pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his shirt. He turned and walked out the front door. He stopped and looked around the Compton estate and all the guards that Bill had. He walked down the path of the house and turned his head to look down the road. Sawyer was at the end of it waiting for him in their home.

* * *

><p>Sawyer came back down the stairs when she heard the front door open. The twins were getting ready for bed. She was glad that Eric had made it home to help tuck them in like he had promised. She smiled when he met her on the stairs. He pulled her in his arms and she kissed him back when his lips pressed against hers.<p>

"How did it go with Bill?" she asked pulling away from him.

"He refused to allow Fangtasia to reopen," Eric said. He reached up and tucked a piece of Sawyer's hair behind her ear, "And I may have gotten a little testy with him."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Eric, what did you say?"

"I simply told him I was not going to go out looking under every rock for Sookie just so that he wouldn't feel so guilty about lying to her."

Sawyer smacked him on the chest, "You did not tell him that."

"Oh, but I did, Vacker," Eric pulled her closer to him, "Bill's punishment was ordering that Fangtasia stayed closed for two more weeks. He said to spend that time with you and the children."

Sawyer closed her eyes, "I was worried that..."

Eric didn't need her to continue. He knew what she had been afraid of. He kissed her again running his hand along her back, "The thought had crossed my mind as well that he would order us apart. However, I do not believe Bill has the balls to do something like that. Especially not with Sookie gone. He will want to be on his best behaviour for when she returns. Then he can regale her with stories about how he saved kittens from trees and fed the hungry and gave old people baths or something."

Sawyer laughed. She pulled away and shook her head, "I very much doubt Bill will be saving kittens from trees and giving seniors baths."

Eric shrugged, "You never know. It seems Bill would enjoy those sorts of things."

"Uh huh. The children are waiting for us to tuck them in."

Eric smiled. He took Sawyer's hand and led her up the stairs. He felt her intertwine their fingers together as her palm rested against his. He walked down the hall with her beside him as they came to the twins' room. It had once been the nursery but Eric had taken the cribs and baby furniture out and replaced it with two single beds and older children's furniture. Sawyer had suggested keeping the twins in the same room because they had shared one room in New York and it would keep things normal for them. Eric smiled when he saw Ardith and Aleryck waiting for him.

"You weren't late," Ardith said smiling at him.

"I would never be late to tuck you two in," Eric answered walking over to her.

Sawyer leaned in the doorway and watched Eric. He kissed Ardith on the forehead and whispered something to her in Swedish. She nodded and smiled at him. He fixed her covers and then moved over to Aleryck. He repeated what he had done with Ardith. Sawyer felt tears come to her eyes watching Eric tuck the children in. She turned and left the room and leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Why was Mommy crying?" she heard Aleryck ask.

"She was crying because she is so happy we are a family again," Eric said softly.

"She's not sad?" Ardith asked.

"No, Ardy, sometimes people cry when they are happy too."

"Do you cry, Daddy?"

Sawyer smiled at that. She moved closer to the door and waited for Eric answer. "Yes, Aleryck, I do cry. I cried a lot when I did not have you children and your mother."

"Jeremy said only babies cry," Ardith added.

"Jeremy was wrong. It is all right to cry and show your emotions," sawyer heard Eric pause, "Your... grandfather you could say, Godric once told me that to show emotion was not weakness. I never understood that until I met your mother. I did not show or feel much of anything until she came into my life."

"Mommy made you a better person, then," Aleryck said.

"Yes, she did," Sawyer heard Eric move around the room and knew he was probably giving the children kisses again, "Now it is time for you two to get some sleep. Morning comes early."

"Goodnight, Daddy," two little voices said.

"Goodnight," Eric answered them.

Eric walked out of the room and closed the door halfway. He found Sawyer waiting for him leaning against the wall. He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. He felt her warm tears fall on his chest. He pulled away and wiped her tears away. She smiled at him but he could see sadness in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Why the tears, Vacker?" he asked softly pulling away.

"Just thinking about what could have been. I am trying so hard to forget about the five years we lost but," Sawyer shook her head, "It is so hard to move on knowing that I could have been happier here with you. Our children could have been happier."

Eric nodded. He looked into her blue eyes, "I understand. I cannot help but think about it as well. But that is the past. We are now together in the here and now."

Sawyer looked into Eric's pale blue eyes. She nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. She felt him crush her body against his. She pulled away from the kiss and gently stroked his hair at the back of his neck. She stared into his eyes and saw the promise of a love that would last forever in them. She thought back to what Sookie had first told her about Eric that he was cold and could not feel. Sawyer however, knew the truth. Eric could feel and he was not cold. He was so loving and caring. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Everyone was wrong about you," she whispered softly.

"Wrong about what?" Eric asked swinging her up in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

"You being cold and unfeeling. You aren't. At least not to me. You are warm and caring."

Eric smiled at her, "Only with you, Sawyer. With everyone else I am still that cold heartless Viking," he explained placing her on her feet in their room, "But here with you and our children, I am different. I know that you would not tolerate that side of me for long. And being with you," he kissed her, "makes me feel. Standing here with you, my dead heart fills with so much love," Eric frowned, "I am beginning to sound like Bill. Stake me now."

Sawyer laughed. She kissed Eric and ran her hand under his shirt, "Just a little. How about we just stop talking all together and you show me how much you feel when you are with me?"

Eric pushed Sawyer on the bed and covered her body with his as he pulled at her clothes, "I was always better at showing instead of telling."

"Mmm, I know," Sawyer muttered her lips still pressed against Eric's.


	11. Chapter 10

Eric turned and looked at Sawyer. She was sleeping on the couch beside him. He reached out and gently stroked her hair. He had spent the last four nights at home with her and the twins. He had watched as nights went by and the bags under his wife's eyes grew. She tried every night to stay awake with him but most of the time she ended up falling asleep half way through. He watched as she turned towards his touch more. He knew that she needed her sleep. As much as he wanted to spent time with his wife she needed her sleep more.

"Vacker, wake up," he whispered shaking her gently.

"Mmm," she said blinking the sleep away from her eyes. She turned and looked at him, "I wasn't sleeping."

Eric smiled, "Yes, you were."

Sawyer sat up and raked a hand through her hair, "All right, I was sleeping. I'm not now though."

"No, you aren't. Now you are going to allow me to carry upstairs and tuck you in bed."

Sawyer shook her head, "I'm fine, Eric. I don't need to go to bed yet."

Sawyer turned and met Eric's eyes. She saw worry in them. She looked away and stood up. She walked over to her desk in the room. She went to grab her laptop thinking that maybe she could get some writing done. She sighed when she felt Eric's arm come around her waist. He pulled her away from her desk.

"Please. I know you need your rest. I will lie beside you until you fall asleep," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you laying there beside me while I sleep. I want to spend time with you. We barely do that anymore. The time we do spend together, one of us is sleeping," Sawyer answered pulling away.

Eric looked at her and nodded, "I know. It is hard but we have just gotten back together. I am sure that after a while it will be like it was before."

Sawyer looked at him and felt tears come to her eyes, "It won't ever be like it was before, Eric. We have two five year olds. They need to get up and get to school in the morning. And even when they aren't at school, they will be up early."

"I know that," Eric said frowning slightly, "We will find a way to make it work."

Sawyer shook her head, "I have tried to think about how it will work and I can't see it. I can't stay up all night with you. No matter how much I want that, I can't. I need to get up and look after the kids."

"Then I will stay up with you during the day."

"No."

Eric heard the pain in that one word. He looked at Sawyer and wished she would tell him what had brought on these feelings. He reached out and stroked her cheek. She let her tears fall and he felt a pang in his heart. He could feel Sawyer's emotions. She was hurt and sad. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Vacker, talk to me. What are you thinking?" he asked softly wanting to know what was wrong with his wife.

Sawyer closed her eyes, "I was alone in New York raising the twins. I couldn't count on Jeremy to help because he didn't care. And here," she opened her eyes but didn't look at Eric, "I still feel like I am alone. It's different because I know it's not that you don't want to help. You just... can't."

Eric frowned. He pulled away and lifted Sawyer's chin so she could look at him, "I want to help you, love. Do you need more help? I could hire a nanny and-."

"No. I am not going to let someone else raise my children."

"Then what do you want?"

Sawyer's eyes filled more with tears, "Something that I know isn't possible," she whispered as she placed her hand on Eric's chest over his non beating heart.

Eric placed his hand over hers, "Tell me and I will make it possible. I will do anything for you, Sawyer. You know that."

Sawyer pulled away from Eric, "Sometimes, lately, I find myself wishing you were human. I wish we could sit on the porch outside and watch Aleryck and Ardith play in the sun. I wish you could play in the sun with them," she wiped away her tears and shook her head, "I never really cared about that before but suddenly it is all I can think about."

Eric looked into Sawyer's eyes before she turned away from him and walked out of the room. He had seen in her eyes how much it hurt her to admit that. He knew that she didn't want to hurt him but that she had wanted to be honest with him. He walked over to the couch and sat on it. He looked down at his hands and for the first time in over a millennia he found himself wishing for the same thing Sawyer was.

"I wish I could be human for you as well, Vacker," he whispered. He had never thought that getting Sawyer and the twins back would be so bittersweet. Part of him wanted to be angry at Sawyer for asking so much of him. However, the other part of him knew that she had a right to ask. She just wanted him to be her partner in everything. She wanted him to be with her and the children like any other normal family. The problem was they were not a normal family. Sawyer and the children were born to live in the light; he had been reborn in the dark. "I wish I was able to enjoy the sun with you," he whispered running his hands over his face.

"Be careful what you wish, vampire," a deep voice echoed in the room.

Eric was on his feet in a second and looking around the room. He couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes again and smelt the air. He couldn't smell anything different in the room either. He opened his eyes again. The room was still empty. He took a step towards the entrance deciding to do a check of all the rooms and possibly the grounds to make sure. He still remembered how Eve had been able to get into the house. He needed to make sure his family was safe. He took another step and stopped. He winced as he felt something ice cold over his heart.

"It is cold now, but soon a fire will burn. You völva wanted you human, and so you will be," that deep ominous voice said again.

"Who are-," Eric was cut off by that ice cold feeling on his skin turn burning hot. He fell to his knees. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He squeezed his hands into fists so hard that his nails dug into the palm of his hands and caused blood to flow from them. He fell on his side on the wooden floor. The burning in his chest seemed to spread outwards and suddenly his whole body was on fire.

"Maybe this will teach your völva to be careful what she wishes," Eric heard the voice say again before everything went black. His thought was one of confusion. Vampires did not pass out from pain. And then the blackness surrounded him and he thought no more.

* * *

><p>Sawyer opened her eyes when she heard the alarm go off. She sighed and rolled over and slammed her hand on the button shutting the alarm clock off. She rolled back over intent on just laying beside Eric for a little while longer before she had to get up to get the children to school. She reached out for Eric wanting to hold him close to her. She frowned when all her hand found was an empty spot on the mattress beside her. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Eric's side of the bed. It was empty. Her frown deepened and she looked at the alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. He should have been in bed beside her sleeping soundly. She climbed out of bed.<p>

"Eric?" she called softly knowing she didn't need to yell for him to hear her. She walked to the washroom and looked in there. She didn't see Eric. She turned back and looked around the room. She didn't see his clothes on the floor or any evidence that he had even come to bed the night before.

She stood there and remembered what she had said to Eric the night before. She had gone straight to bed afterwards. She had been so exhausted that she had fallen straight asleep. She wondered if maybe her words had hurt Eric so much that he had gone and slept in his apartment in Shreveport or even at Fangtasia. She quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the hall towards the stairs. She knew that Eric would never leave without letting her know where he was gone and when he would be back. The fear of being apart was still a problem for them both. Sawyer knew that Eric would have left a note letting her know where he was. He would have known she would worry without it.

She took the stairs two at a time and quickly found herself in the entrance way. She turned towards the living room. She walked into the living room and then stopped. She saw Eric lying on the floor in front of the couch. The sun was shining on him from the window. She jumped into action quickly racing to the window and yanking the curtains closed. She then rushed to Eric's side. She rolled him on his back and looked at his face. He wasn't burned at all. She touched her hand to his cheek then yanked her hand away. She looked at her hand then at Eric. He had been warm to the touch. She reached out and touched his cheek again. She hadn't imagined it. He was warm.

"Eric," she whispered softly leaning over him, "Eric, open your eyes. Please," she begged wanting to know what was going on but first needing to know that Eric was fine and not hurt.

Eric heard Sawyer's soft voice calling to him. He slowly shook the darkness around him away. He winced as he felt a soft pain throughout his body. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. His vision was slightly blurry. He could make out the outline of what he assumed to be Sawyer leaning over him. He felt her warm hand in his. He blinked his eyes again and finally she came into focus.

"Sawyer," he whispered.

"Thank god. Eric, you scared me. What are you doing laying here on the floor? The sun is out and the curtains were open. You could have burned."

Eric heard her talking but he wasn't paying attention to her worlds. A feeling in his chest was claiming on his attention. He sat up feeling Sawyer wrap her arms around him. He placed his hand on his chest and was amazed. He was pretty sure his heart was beating. He pushed those thoughts aside thinking he was crazy. He then ran a hand over his face. His skin was warm. He pulled his hand away slightly. He looked at Sawyer and saw her watching him concern itched on her features.

"Vacker," he whispered softly.

"What?"

"My skin, did it... feel warm?" he asked.

Sawyer nodded slightly, "It did. Do you know why it's warm? I mean, no vampire I have ever met ever had warm hands."

Eric was silent a moment, "I think I know why my skin is warm to the touch."

"Okay, mind sharing with me."

Sawyer watched as Eric turned to face her. He then said something she never ever expected to hear coming out of the mouth of a vampire, "I think my skin is warm because my heart is beating again and circulating the blood."


	12. Chapter 11

Sawyer paced. She looked at Eric sitting at the island. He sat with the sun shining on him. And he wasn't burning. He was smiling and alive. She turned when she heard the front door open. She walked out of the kitchen and towards the front of the house. She was relieved when she saw Lafayette standing there. He looked slightly confused as to why she had called but he accepted her hug anyway.

"What do you need hooker?" he asked as she lead him to the kitchen.

"I need you to take the kids for today and possibly tomorrow," Sawyer explained.

"Why?"

"Cause something happened to Eric."

Lafayette followed Sawyer into the kitchen. He didn't understand what she meant. He then saw Eric sitting at the island. Lafayette stood still when he realized that the sun was shining on Eric and he wasn't burning. He turned and looked at Sawyer.

"Why the fuck isn't he burning?" he asked.

Sawyer looked down, "I think I may have made him human."

Lafayette looked at Eric then at Sawyer then back at Eric. He watched as Eric got up and walked over to the window and looked outside. He then turned back to Sawyer, "Hooker, I love you but I really don't think that yous is that good in bed to make a dead vampire alive again."

Sawyer shook her head, "No, I," she looked at Lafayette, "I'm not normal anymore. I have these powers."

"Sawyer, he does not need to know," Eric said turning around and walking over to them. He was loathe to leave the warmth of the sun but he wanted to stop Sawyer before she said too much. He didn't want anyone to know about her powers. He wanted to protect her. He knew that there were people out there like Russell and Sophie-Anne who would take Sawyer and stick her in a gilded cage like she was some collectible item and not a person.

"I need to know what the hell is going on if you want my help," Lafayette stated.

"I'm a völva," Sawyer whispered, "It's like a witch but more powerful. I can do... Anything, I think."

Sawyer watched Lafayette. She knew that it was a lot to take in. She still wasn't sure what she could and couldn't do. She looked at Eric and knew that she had to have been the one who had made him human again. She had wished it and wanted it deep down and maybe that was all it took. She turned and saw Lafayette look at Eric again. He then turned his attention on her.

"So yous gots this power and you think you did this to him?" he asked.

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. That's what we need to find out. We need to know if I did this and how we can change him back."

Eric was silent for a moment, "If I can be changed back," he muttered.

Sawyer looked at Eric fear in her eyes, "We will change you back. We have to. I can't," she turned away a million thoughts going through her mind about how now Eric was in danger. She knew that as sheriff he must have made enemies. If they found out about this... She shook her head. She wouldn't allow them to find out. She needed to keep Eric safe.

"Hey," Lafayette said seeing the look on her face, "it'll be fine. Maybe it's temporary or something," he suggested.

Sawyer nodded. She looked at Lafayette, "Will you take the kids for a couple of days?"

Lafayette nodded, "You know I'd do anything for you, hooker."

"I'll go get them."

Lafayette watched as Sawyer left the kitchen. He turned and looked at Eric. He saw the way Eric was looking at him. He realized that even though Eric wasn't a vampire he was still looking at Lafayette in a menacing way. Lafayette decided that this time he could do something about it. He stepped closer to Eric and balled his hand in a fist. He punched the Viking right on his jaw. Pained exploded in his hand and he tried to shake it off. He looked at Eric and smiled in satisfaction as he saw a look of pain on Eric's face as well.

"You will pay for that," Eric said.

"No, that's what you deserve. That is for locking me in your fucking basement and for breaking Sawyer's heart five years ago," Lafayette said.

The hard look on Eric's face softened, "I did not want to leave her. Sophie-Anne gave me no choice. Plus, Sawyer left me first."

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "This is not about what that bitch queen made you do. This is about you being your selfish piggish self when you refused to give up selling V for her. I had to wait five mother fuckin' years but it was damn worth it. You deserve that and more."

"Then why aren't you giving it to me?"

Lafayette shrugged, "I figures if I try to give you exactly what you deserve, Sawyer might just decide to beat me up. And now that she has some freaky powers...," Lafayette shook his head, "She is scary enough when she gets angry, there is no need for me to see what kind of shit she could do to me with her power."

Eric nodded, "Smart choice."

"Well, unlikes yous, I do use my brain in my head, not the one in my pants."

Eric had to nod at that. He knew that Lafayette had a point. He turned and walked back over to the windows. He closed his eyes as the heat of the sun shone down on him. He had forgotten how great it was to feel the sun on his skin. He opened his eyes and looked at the bright outside. Part of him hoped that Sawyer couldn't find a way to turn him back. He wanted to be in the sun with Sawyer and their children. He wanted to share that with them. He sighed. He knew that Sawyer would never let that happen. She would move heaven and earth to fix what had happened. Eric looked down at the wedding band on his hand. He didn't know if he would be able to find the words to tell her that he didn't want it to be fixed.

* * *

><p>Sawyer parked the Jeep in the parking lot of Fangtasia. She turned and looked at Eric. He was wearing a fedora and sunglasses but she knew that all it would take was a couple of words or a closer look and anyone would know that something was wrong with the Sheriff of Area 5. Sawyer grabbed her bag and climbed out of the Jeep. She slammed her door telling herself that they would find that number of that doctor that specialized in supernatural things and that she would have the answers. She walked around the front of the Jeep and looked up at Eric. He was wearing a green t-shirt that she hadn't seen before and a pair of torn light wash jeans with flip flops. She walked over to him and took his hand.<p>

"What's the name of this doctor?" she asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"Dr. Ludwig. She is very pricey," Eric said walking close to Sawyer.

"I don't care how expensive she is. I just want to figure out how we can fix this."

Eric nodded. He turned and looked at Sawyer. She looked worried and he wanted more than anything to just hold her and tell her that everything would be all right. He knew her though and he knew that she would never just let anything go that way. He stopped when he felt Sawyer stop beside him. He turned and looked at her and saw that her face had gone white. He looked around and cursed. He realized that they were standing at the very spot that he had almost burned at handcuffed to Russell.

"Vacker?" he asked standing in front of her. Her eyes were white and Eric suddenly knew that it was her völva powers were at work.

_Sawyer stood there and looked down at Eric and Russell. Eric was handcuffed to Russell. She gasped at the smoke that was slowly coming off of Eric. She saw the burned flesh and felt tears come to her eyes._

_"Are you really stupid enough to try and kill me?" Russell asked._

_"Shut up. You deserve it for what you did to my family."_

_"Oh, grow the fuck up and be a man. That was over a thousand years ago."_

_Sawyer turned when she felt a presence behind her. She saw a man standing there wearing white clothes. He looked so young yet he looked at Eric with so much love. She knew that this was Godric. She watched as he looked at Eric then looked up and met her eyes._

_"He needs you, Sawyer. Without you he loses the will to stay on this earth. He would rather meet the sun then live without you," he told her._

"Godric," Sawyer said snapping back to reality. She looked at saw Eric's shocked face looking back at her. She stepped back and stood there staring at the asphalt beneath her feet.

"Vacker, why did you say Godric's name?" Eric asked watching her shake.

Sawyer looked up and met Eric's eyes, "You didn't just want to kill Russell that day. You wanted to die too."

"Sawyer, I only did it-."

"Don't. I could feel the pain oozing off of you, Eric. And Godric told me. He said that you'd rather meet the sun then live without me. Was he right? Was attempting to kill Russell just an excuse for you to kill yourself?"

Eric was silent. He then looked down and nodded, "Yes."

Sawyer felt more tears fall. She walked past Eric and towards Fangtasia. She pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. She heard Eric following her but she didn't want to deal with him. She needed time to sit down and cry. She couldn't imagine the world without Eric in it. It hurt to her soul to think about how close she had been to losing him and she hadn't even known anything about it. She shoved the door to the club open and walked in. She walked over to the bar and tossed her bag on it.

"Vacker, please try and understand-," Eric started walking into the club behind her and taking her arm.

"Don't," she said turning around and glaring at him. She watched as he flew across the bar and slammed into the wall. She let more tears roll down her cheeks, "I can't do this right now. I am going to go and find that number and call the doctor. I need to just," she shook her head and just walked away.

Eric let himself slide down to the floor. His body ached and he winced as he moved his arms. Sawyer had slammed him hard against the wall. He heard the door to his office slam shut. He swore and took off his sunglasses and tossed them aside. He had forgotten how painful being a human could be. He had also forgotten how powerful Sawyer was. He slowly pushed himself up and to his feet. He winced and walked over to the bar. He remembered how much liquor could help cure the ache in his body.

He walked behind the bar and grabbed himself a large bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a large shot and downed it. He coughed as it burned down his throat but he smiled after. He looked at the bottle and poured himself another drink. He slammed the bottle down on the counter.

"I had forgotten there were some very good things about being human," he muttered knocking back another shot. He took that moment to look around his club. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and walked over to his throne on the stage. He took a seat and poured himself another drink. "All hail King Eric," he muttered laughing as he knocked back another drink. Getting drunk sounded like a very good plan at the moment.


	13. Chapter 12

Eric rolled his head when he heard the door to the club open and slam shut. He turned and looked at his watch and was shocked to see that hours had past. He sighed and tried to stand from the throne. He fell back in and laughed. He turned and saw Pam standing in the middle of the club looking at him.

"Eric?" she asked shocked.

Eric snorted, "Who did you think it was? The tooth fairy?"

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious right now?"

They both turned when Sawyer walked out from the employee's only door. She looked at Pam and cursed. She walked over to her and turned her back on Eric. Eric frowned and pushed himself up from the throne and tried to make his way off the stage.

"Pam, I did something and Eric, he is-," Sawyer had started.

Pam's eyes widened as she heard Eric's heartbeat, "You made him human?" she demanded.

Sawyer placed her hand on Pam's mouth, "Mind keeping it down a little? Last thing we need is all the Area 5 vampires hearing you."

Pam slapped her hand away and glared at Sawyer, "Fix it."

"I can't."

Pam grabbed Sawyer by the neck and in a blink of an eye had her pinned against the stage. Pam's fangs came out and she hissed at Sawyer, "Can't or won't?"

"Pamela, release her now," Eric commanded. A moment later he burped, "Urgh, I forgot about the downside of drinking an entire bottle of ale to myself."

Pam let Sawyer go and they both stared at Eric. Sawyer turned and saw the empty bottle on the stage she turned and looked at him shocked. "I spent hours tracking down Dr. Ludwig and convincing her to come down here and you were getting drunk!" she exclaimed.

Eric ducked when the empty bottle flew at his head. He stood and leaned against the bar as the room spun slightly. "Vacker, I love you but please do not send anymore flying projectiles at my head. I am not having a good night."

Pam looked at Eric and saw that he was perfectly serious. She couldn't help herself; she started laughing. She shook her head and let the laughter flow. Eric looked at her and smiled and then he started to laugh as well. Sawyer looked at them both slightly confused and worried.

"Am I the only one here who has not lost their cotton picking mind?" she demanded.

Eric stopped laughing, "It is nothing, Vacker," he said.

"Nothing? Last time you said that was the night you made me," Pam said smiling.

Eric looked at Sawyer and saw that she had no interest in trying to understand the relationship between he and Pam at the moment. She shook her head and ran her hands over her face. He slowly made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Relax," he said.

Sawyer let out a strangled laugh, "Like you have? I am sorry, Eric but I can't. I can't just stand here and get drunk and hope that everything will work out. I can't," she placed her hand over his heart and let tears fall, "I can't believe that I did this. I turned you into something you don't want to be and for what? My own selfish reasons."

Eric leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "Sawyer, min karlek, there is something you should know."

Sawyer sniffled, "Besides the fact that I need to learn how to control my powers?"

Eric smiled slightly, "Yes besides that. After you left last night, I realized that I," he paused and looked into her eyes, "I also wanted to be human again. For you, I would have gladly given anything to be human. And now here I am. Human and alive."

Sawyer looked at Eric confused. She pulled away and wiped away her tears, "Do you think that had something to do with this? You wanted it so my powers just... Poof, made it happen?"

Pam looked at Eric. She crossed her arms on her chest, "If that is the case, then all Eric has to do is want to be a vampire again and he will turn back."

Eric turned and looked at Pam, "Maybe I do not want to be a vampire again."

Sawyer hit him in the chest, "Don't say that."

"Vacker-."

"No. I did this, I can change it. What else happened last night? I went to bed, you decided being human sounded good and then what?"

Eric sighed, "I heard a voice. It said that... You should be careful what you wished for. Myself as well. And then this touch," he rubbed the place on his chest over his heart, "it was ice cold but then it burned hot. It was like an inferno on my chest."

Sawyer turned away from Eric. She wondered if the voice could have belonged to Odin. She shook that thought away. Odin could have interfered a hundred, if not thousand times when it came to her and Eric's relationship but he never had. Sawyer truly believed that even though Odin had wanted certain things to take place and happen, he was really did not wish to interfere and force it to happen. He seemed to be one to stand back and observe. Then again, Sawyer couldn't really know that for sure. She had only met the god once. Add to that the fact that Odin was a god and he had Valkyries who were willing to do whatever he wanted, including bringing her to him, she knew she couldn't really rule him out. She felt Eric's arms come around her. She felt more tears come to her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she whispered.

"Yes, you should have. We are married. We can no longer hide how we feel from each other. If we did, this marriage would not work," Eric told her.

Pam sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait for Ludwig to get here."

Sawyer closed her eyes, "Now why does that scare me?"

* * *

><p>Eric looked at Dr. Ludwig as the small woman walked around him slowly. He saw Sawyer sitting at the bar with Pam standing beside her. Both of the women he loved were watching worry in their eyes. He smiled slightly when Sawyer reached over and grabbed Pam's hand. At first Pam looked as if she would pull her hand away. However his child surprised him and held on to Sawyer's hand tight.<p>

"Mmm," Dr. Ludwig said stepping back and turning around. She walked over to her bag slowly.

"Mmm good or Mmm bad?" Sawyer asked watching the doctor.

Dr. Ludwig turned to look at Sawyer, "Have you summoned any gods lately?"

Sawyer sat there shocked, "No-not-not that I know of," she said stumbling on her words.

The doctor looked at Eric, "What about you, Viking? Decided you wanted to talk to some of your old deities?"

"No, I did not. I am not sure I still believe in them anymore."

Dr. Ludwig snorted, "You have a völva for a wife that just made you human. I would think now would be the time to start believing again."

Sawyer felt her heart drop. She felt Pam squeeze her hand more but the tears still came. "So, I did do this to him?" she whispered.

"Yes, you did honey. You really need to start to get a hang of your powers."

"How did Sawyer do this?" Pam asked. She was angry but she knew that having a tantrum and hurting Sawyer would not do any good. If Sawyer had done this, there must be a way that she could fix it.

Dr. Ludwig walked away from Eric and walked over to the bench that she had sat her black medical bag on. "Mrs. Northman accidently summoned one of the Norse gods with her wish. Loki, I believe if I remember some of my Norse mythology correctly."

Sawyer looked up, "The trickster god?"

Eric looked at Sawyer and smiled, "He is that and so much more. Loki likes to cause problems for Odin and the other Norse gods. He also does not like humans very much."

Sawyer pulled away from Pam and stood up. She turned and looked at Dr. Ludwig. "How can I fix this?"

"You can't."

"What?"

Dr. Ludwig dug in her bag and pulled out a couple of books. She walked over to Sawyer and shoved them at her, "This is Loki's doing and he is the only one who can fix it. I would also suggest you not summon him and demand him to change Eric back. According to the legends he hates that."

Eric watched Sawyer. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and he held her tight in his arms. He nodded at Pam. He watched as his prodigy walked over to Dr. Ludwig and led the doctor out of the club. Eric pulled away from Sawyer and looked in her eyes. He saw pain and guilt there.

"Vacker-," he tried.

"Don't, Eric. You can't sugar coat this. I just," Sawyer pulled herself out of his arms and looked down at the two books in her hands, "What are we going to do?"

"Go home and go to bed. Tomorrow we will get up and go and get the children and spend the day in the sun with them."

Sawyer closed her eyes and let more tears fall, "What about your job as Sheriff?" she asked.

Eric was silent for a moment. He ran his hand over his face, "I will step down. I am sure Bill will accept Pam as my replacement."

Sawyer shook her head. She tossed the two books across the club. She turned and looked back at Eric and shook her head, "Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that you are okay with this? That you are just going to sit back and allow yourself to stay human?" she demanded.

Eric's hand closed in a fist. He could feel his anger rising, "Yes. I thought this is what you wanted, Sawyer? I am human. I will die with you now!" he yelled.

"No!" Sawyer screamed, "I can't sit back and watch you die!"

Eric stalked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "But you expected me to stand by and watch you die, didn't you? I was the vampire, I was supposed to just stand calmly by as you grew older and sicker. You thought you would be the one to die and I was meant to be the one to mourn you for eternity, is that it?"

Sawyer shook her head, "I lost you once, Eric. Five years felt like forever and I couldn't breathe without you. I can't," she met his eyes, "I can't imagine how it would feel like to know that you are dead. That you are gone forever and not just a few states over; to lose your love forever. I can't handle that."

Eric felt his anger drain away. He pulled Sawyer in his arms and kissed her on the forehead, "There is a bright side, love, you may die before me."

"Eric," she cried.

"Shh, I know. I understand what you are saying. You heard, Dr. Ludwig, however. Loki did this; he has to be the one to make it right."

Sawyer held Eric closer to her. She heard his heartbeat in his chest. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were still the beautiful blue that she had fallen in love with but they seemed warmer now in some way. She let him wipe away her tears, "What are we going to do while we wait for Loki to change his mind?" she asked.

Eric smiled, "Have a picnic outside with the children with the sun shining down on us."

Sawyer had to smile, "What about Bill? Shouldn't we tell him something has happened? Do we have to? Because I don't know how we are going to hide this from him. He lives down the freakin road from us."

Eric sighed, "Could you stop worrying for a few minutes and just enjoy this with me?"

Sawyer was about to protest some more but Eric stopped her by kissing her. She went to pull away not use to the feeling of his warm lips against hers. It reminded her of Jeremy and she just wanted to pull away. Eric however wouldn't let her go. He deepened the kiss and Sawyer felt herself relaxing. She was reminded again that the man kissing her was Eric not Jeremy. Eric's kisses were full of desire and love whereas Jeremy's kisses were void of all emotions. Sawyer lost herself in the kiss with Eric and no longer focused on the fact that his lips were warm against her. She no longer cared in that moment.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello there everyone. It's been awhile since I had a little talk with you. Hope everything is well with y'all. And I really hope everyone is enjoying the story... Which one is this one again... Kidding... *reads half way through chapter* Oh, yeah, human Eric and Sawyer. I knew that. *awkward smile* So, I know this story is getting to a slow start and kind of slow paced right now, but I promise it will pick up pace. I know what I am doing... most of the time, when the characters choose to listen. So read on and enjoy and tell me your thoughts. I love to hear from you all, good or bad. I have a whole container of chocolate cookies, so I can handle whatever you throw at me. LOL. Anyways, see you all in the next one. Peace.

* * *

><p>Eric sat in his office with Pam. He had asked Sawyer to give them a few minutes alone. She had agreed and was waiting out in the club probably reading those books that Dr. Ludwig had given her. Eric looked up and saw the look Pam was giving him. He knew that now he would have to explain to Pam what Sawyer was. He ran a hand over his face. He really hoped that he could trust Pam enough with this information. He did not want Bill finding out. He knew that Bill had tried to use Sookie; he would not let the new king try and use Sawyer the same way.<p>

"Sawyer is a völva, let's start there," Pam said seeing how hard it was for Eric to try and even start to explain to her what Sawyer was. She knew it wasn't because he didn't want to; he was just worried about Sawyer. Eric just wanted to protect his wife from anything that might happen.

Eric sighed, "Sawyer as a völva is full of power. She can do magic, be a prophet and possibly read minds," Eric looked at his child the lost look completely evident on his face, "and she can do so much more. The völvas were always very secretive of what they could and could not do. I believe the only ones who truly knew of the power in them were the gods."

Pam snorted, "Gods? Eric, you are not going to tell me that you actually believe in that, are you?"

Eric looked at his wedding band, "Last year, I would have said no, but now," he shook his head, "I can smell the change in her, Pam. She smells like the sea at my childhood home. I suddenly find myself thinking that the possibility that Odin, Freya, Loki and all the rest are very real and perhaps very angry at having been forgotten all these years."

Pam was silent for a moment. She then began to pace, "Are you saying that your Old Norse gods did this to punish you?"

Eric shrugged, "Loki would. He always found tricking humans very entertaining."

Pam sighed and stopped pacing. She leaned against the wall and focused on Eric. His heartbeat seemed to echo in her ears. She crossed her arms on her chest. "You know that you can't stay here in Shreveport like this and expect it to stay a secret from Bill."

Eric nodded, "I know. I was just hoping for a day or two before telling Sawyer that she has to once again leave our home behind," he ran his hands over his face, "she isn't going to want to go and will insist on telling Bill the truth about what she can do."

"Then you lie to her."

Eric looked at his child, "Yes, Pam because that worked out so well the other dozen times I did it."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Tonight you say you want to drive home. She is exhausted, it will only be a couple of minutes before she is asleep in the passenger seat. Then you drive to airport and take the first flight out of here."

"To where exactly? And what about the children? I refuse to leave them behind."

"I would call Lafayette and tell him to bring the kids to the airport. As to where, well Eric, I am not expert when it comes to all this Viking stuff, but I would think that the first step is for you to go back where it all started."

Eric was confused for a moment then his mind cleared and he saw his farm on Öland. He looked at Pam and smiled, "My child, you may have a very valid point."

"Good. I'll handle Bill once you get yourself and your family out of here."

"He will not like it."

"I really don't care at the moment. You are my maker and are more important to me. I could care less about Bill and his whiny pathetic voice."

Eric pushed himself away from his chair and walked over to Pam. He pulled her in his arms and held her close to him. "I will be all right, Pam. I trust Sawyer and she is going to fix this."

Pam nodded and pushed Eric away, "She better. I am not going to stand by and have to watch as you grow old and die."

Eric smirked, "Why Pam, that almost sounded like a declaration of love."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Go drop dead you Viking trash."

Eric smiled wider, "Better. You had me worried there for a moment."

Pam smiled and then walked over to the desk. She picked up the phone and dialled Lafayette's number. She watched as Eric left the office. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath that she didn't need to. She hoped that this worked. She knew that the only safe place for Eric now was in Öland away from anyone who had ever known he was a vampire. It was the only way to keep her maker and his family safe.

* * *

><p>Sawyer opened her eyes and blinked them trying to adjust them to the brightness that was shining into the windshield. She rubbed her face and turned to look at the driver's seat. It was empty and she frowned wondering where Eric was. She undid her seat belt and pushed open the passenger door of the Jeep and climbed out. She blinked again at the brightness of the room and then slowly realized that she was in an airplane hangar. She turned and saw Eric talking to a man with the twins pulling on his hands. She smiled softly when she saw Eric ruffle Ardith's hair and how her daughter hugged Eric around the waist and buried her face in his side. It brought tears to her eyes to see Eric and her children bonding together. Seeing them together just reinforced the feeling that she had made the right decision in loving Eric and wanting him to be the twins' father.<p>

"Momma!" Aleryck yelled running over to her and hugging her tightly around the waist, "Daddy is taking us on a trip!" he exclaimed his blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"Oh he is, is he?" Sawyer asked looking up and meeting Eric's eyes. He looked away from her and went back to his conversation with the man. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and then handed it to the man. Sawyer sighed and looked down at her son. Aleryck looked excited and happy. She brushed the hair from his face and smiled back at him.

"Ardy, why don't you and your brother sit in the backseat while we wait for the plane to be ready?" Eric suggested walking over to them Ardith at his side.

"Okay. Come on Al," Ardith said smiling at Sawyer as she pulled open the backseat passenger door.

Eric looked at Sawyer and waited until he heard the door to the Jeep slam shut. He opened his mouth but Sawyer shook her head and walked away from him and the Jeep. He followed her and grabbed her arm turned her around to face him. He saw the flash of anger in her eyes and part of him wondered if she would send him crashing into a wall again.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded yanking her arm away from his.

"I am taking you to somewhere where you and the children will be safe. Myself as well as long as I am human," he explained his voice taking on that no nonsense ton that it had held when he had been a vampire.

"So, you just up and decided to pack us all up and just leave in the middle of the night? What about Bill and Fangtasia?"

"I have told you once before: you and the children are more important than the club and whatever the hell the king or queen wants."

"And I have told you before that we shouldn't. Dammit, Eric we can't just run away from here. This is our home. And now that you are human...we need our friends to help us. We need Dr. Ludwig and-."

"No we don't. The only person who can fix this is Loki and he is not known to live in the swamps of Louisiana."

Sawyer shook her head. She ran a hand over her face and sighed. She looked into the eyes of her husband. She felt a tear fall. He was still trying to protect her and the children when he was the one who was now in danger. She let him pull her in his arms. She placed her hand over his heart.

"The children and I aren't in danger, you are Eric. We should tell Bill because then he could help keep you safe," she whispered softly.

"No, we cannot tell Bill because if we did he would know exactly what you could do. I will not risk him wanting to keep you locked in some cage in his mansion. You are my wife. Mine," he growled in her ear.

Sawyer found herself smiling, "Eric, I told you before, I am not a possession, I am a woman," she told him.

"Yes, my woman."

Eric smiled when he heard Sawyer laugh softly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He could tell that she was still worried about what would happen once they left and that she still didn't want to leave. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He held her close to him determined to protect her and their children. He knew that Bill would care far more about her powers then he would about Eric being human. He would not allow Bill to take what was his.

* * *

><p>Eric winced as his sketched his legs and he heard something crack in them. He turned and looked across the aisle at the twins sleeping. The excitement of the plane ride had worn off and finally exhaustion had taken over. He smiled and got up. He grabbed his jacket and covered his twins with it. He leaned in and kissed them each on the head. He then turned and saw Sawyer watching him from her seat beside his. He walked back to his seat and sat beside her. She took his hand and he held it tight.<p>

"You are so good with them," she said softly.

"I know. I surprise myself sometimes," Eric admitted stroking the back of her hand, "Half the time I don't know what I am doing."

"That's perfectly normal, Eric. I don't know what I am doing either."

Eric brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "You are a wonderful mother. I always knew you would be."

Sawyer smiled sadly, "I am only a good mother because you believed in me. You helped me overcome all those fears that I had."

"I know but I thought it would be unseemly to take all the credit."

Eric smiled when Sawyer elbowed him in the stomach. He turned and kissed her gently on the cheek. He turned when the air flight attendant walked over to them. She smiled at them. "We will be beginning to land soon. Please do up your seat belts," she said.

"All right. Thank you," Eric said.

He got up and checked that the twin's seat belts were on then sat beside Sawyer again. He did his own seat belt then turned and looked out the window. There were clouds but he could still feel the pull her usually felt every time he went back to Öland. It was still his home in so many ways. He looked at Sawyer and smiled at her when she took his hand.

"A lot of memories, huh?" she asked softly.

"Too many sometimes. I have lived a thousand years but yet every time I think about home, I think about that small village from my childhood," he answered.

"That village made you into who you are today, Eric. I can understand why you still think of it as home."

Eric sighed, "I wish I could have brought you and the twins here on a happier occasion. Not us hiding out from Bill."

Sawyer smiled, "I am sure that that won't taint our visit. Despite everything and my feelings about leaving Bon Temps, I am excited."

"Oh really?" Eric asked giving her a look.

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait to see the place that Pam describes as a shit hole."

Eric laughed. He wrapped his arm around Sawyer and hugged her. The nervousness he had felt about Sawyer and the children seeing his childhood home vanished in that moment. He knew that it would no longer only be his home. It would be theirs as well.


	15. Chapter 14

Sawyer looked out the window at the passing scenery. She smiled when she heard the kids oh and ah at everything they saw in the backseat of the SUV. She turned and looked at Eric. He seemed quiet now that they had landed and on their way to his farm. She reached out and took his hand. She smiled when he turned and looked at her.

"Where exactly is your farm?" she asked wanting to get him talking. She didn't want him to shut her out about this. She truly felt like he was sharing something special with her and she didn't want him to feel like he couldn't tell her how he felt.

"It's between Alby and Hulterstad. It's one of the largest working farms still on the island," Eric said slowing down to make a turn on a dirt road, "this is the side road that will take us to the driveway. All this land that you see is mine."

Sawyer turned and looked around the fields, "What exactly do you grow on your farm?"

Eric shrugged and smiled, "I have no idea. The caretakers take care of that."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Spoken like a true prince."

Eric smirked at her. He slowed the vehicle down again and made the turn down his driveway. He picked up speed as he went down the dirt road. He went over a bridge and smiled when the first house came into view. He turned and looked at Sawyer and saw the look on her face. He couldn't wait to show her around.

Sawyer looked at the first house that came into view. It was an old two story house with tiles on the roof and small square windows. The road curved around the house and she watched as Eric just drove past the house. She turned and looked back at it seeing brick and wooden exterior fading. She looked at Eric.

"That was the caretaker's house. Ours is that one," he said point ahead of him.

Sawyer turned around and saw the small cottage in front of them. Eric pulled the vehicle in front of it and stopped allowing her to get a better look of the outside. She saw its reddish brown logs that framed the rounded windows. It was two storeys with the roof hanging low on the sides reminding her of when the twins would draw stick houses. The second floor held a small balcony with simple wooden railings. She turned and looked at Eric.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"It's not the original house I grew up in. That was gone by the time I came back but," Eric looked at his home, "It's close enough."

Eric smiled and pulled the car up around the side of the house. He parked it and sighed. He was home again. He turned and kissed Sawyer on the lips softly before she could ask him if he was all right. He climbed out of the car and slammed the door. He walked over to the side of the house that held a small windowed porch. He kneeled down and picked up a rock and took the key that was hidden underneath. He smiled when he heard Ardith and Aleryck talking excitedly to Sawyer. He turned and looked at his family. He held up the key. He smirked when the children cheered. He looked at Sawyer and saw that she wore the same excited look on her face as they did.

"All right, welcome home," he said turning and unlocking the door.

Sawyer watched as the kids raced into the house. She slowly walked in and felt Eric place his hand on her back following her in. She looked at the inside of the house and was a little shocked to see how homey it looked. In the middle of the room was a large plush chocolate brown sectional sofa that looked like it could seat ten comfortably. Against the wall in front of it was a large entertainment center with an obscenely large television. The wall that held the two windows in the living room had been turned into shelves that were crammed with books. Close to the front door at the beginning of the wall was a medium sized wooden spiral staircase that lead up to the loft. Sawyer turned and saw the breakfast nook in the corner surrounded by two round windows and then the small but cozy kitchen beyond it. She turned back and smiled as the twins raced past the living room and to the last room hidden behind the large television. She turned and looked at Eric.

"There is a spare bedroom back there and a full bathroom. Our master bedroom is upstairs with another bathroom," he told her wrapping his arm around her.

"It's cozy, Eric. Why would you ever want to leave here?"

Eric buried his face in her neck, "My revenge refused to let me stay content in one place for very long. I needed to find the person who had taken my family from me."

"And now?"

"Now I have dealt with him and realized that there is more to life then revenge. There is love. You showed me that."

Eric smiled when Sawyer turned in his arms and faced him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He saw the tears form and fall. He wiped them away and held her closer to him.

"I wish we could have come here for another reason on a true vacation," she whispered.

"I very much doubt Bill would have let me go with Sookie missing. It does not really matter why we are here, Vacker. It only matters that we are together."

"For how long though, Eric? Every minute you are human is a minute where something horrible could happen and I could lose you."

Sawyer buried her face in Eric's shoulder. She told herself to try and not freak out but she couldn't. She could feel Eric's chest rise and fall with every breath he took and it reminded her that every breath could be his last. She had made him human and with that came all the risks that every human lived with everyday. He could die and she would be left alone. She closed her eyes and felt Eric stroke her back. She needed to try and figure out a way to make him a vampire again. She knew that she would never be able to handle it if she did really lose him for good.

"Vacker, love, breathe. I am not going to die in the next moment so stop worrying about that. I am not sick. In fact even as a human, I was in fairly good shape and healthy. You will not lose me. Stop worrying about things that you cannot control," he told her softly.

Sawyer nodded slightly, "But I can control it, Eric. I made you human, which means I can undo it."

"Not this very minute you can't," Eric pulled away and looked down into Sawyer's blue eyes, "I will not allow you to become consumed with this. We will look into ways of changing me back but we will also live our lives. I want our two beautiful children to have memories of us riding horses out in the sun and swimming in the ocean. Can you understand that?"

Sawyer nodded, "It's just I just got you back. I really don't want to lose you again so soon."

Eric smiled, "You will never lose me. Ever."

Eric yanked Sawyer closer and kissed her deeply. He smiled against her lips as he heard the twins giggle and make gagging sounds. He pulled away and looked into the sapphire eyes of his wife. He could still see the worry in her eyes and he promised himself that he would do everything he could to take her mind off of losing him. He kissed her on the forehead determined that she would enjoy her stay in Öland with as little worry as possible.

* * *

><p>Bill looked up when Pam walked into his office. She slammed the door behind her and he raised an eyebrow at the pleather pink pantsuit that she wore with matching pink spiked heels. The zipper down the front was silver and down low enough that he got a very good look at her ample cleavage. He leaned back in his chair as she walked further into the room and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.<p>

"Pam, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked.

"Eric and Sawyer have taken the children to his farm on Öland. Eric thought it would be a good idea and he wanted to bond more with the children," Pam explained.

Bill looked at Pam and waited for the punch line. She crossed her leg and began to bounce it up and down. He then realized that there was no punch line. Eric had did exactly what Pam had said he had done. Bill pushed himself up from his chair and leaned over his desk leaning close to where Pam sat.

"Are you telling me that Eric left the country without my permission?" Bill said firmly.

Pam looked at him with an almost innocent look on her face, "Yes, I am."

Bill turned away and in a second everything that had covered his desk was on the floor. He moved quickly and grabbed Pam by the throat and leaned in closely their noses almost touching, "You are going to call him and tell him that I am ordering him back to Shreveport. I need him there in the search for Sookie and in his duties as sheriff. Do you understand that?"

Pam glared at him, "I understand that Sookie is gone and she is not coming back. Her scent ended dead in the middle of that sweet little cemetery by your property. As for his duties as sheriff," Pam reached down and unzipped the zipper of her pantsuit even more. She reached inside and pulled out an envelope. She held it out to Bill, "I believe that this should clear up that matter."

Bill looked at the envelope. He looked at Pam and then let her go and ripped the envelope out of her hands. He walked away from her and ripped the end off of the envelope and pulled the letter out. He unfolded it and saw that all that was written on it was _I, Eric Northman, sign over my power and my duties as Sheriff of Area 5 to my progeny Pamela Swynford de Beaufort until future notice. I do this of my own free will and I am not out of my mind._ Underneath was his signature along with the signatures of witnesses. Bill turned and looked at Pam and hated that she had a smug smile on her face.

"If I bring this to the Authority-," he started.

"They will tell you to suck it up and stop being such a baby. We both know that the only reason you are king right now is because Eric did not want it," Pam re-zipped her pantsuit then stood. She smiled at Bill, "I will call Eric and assure him that you have accepted his absence and me as his replacement as sheriff."

"When will he be coming back?" Bill demanded crumpling the letter in his hand.

Pam walked towards the door and stopped. She turned and looked back at Bill, "Whenever he wants. Right now, his number one priority is Sawyer and their children."

Bill snorted, "Eric Northman cares about human children. Wonders will never cease."

Pam gave him a hard look, "And yet when it was you in love with Sookie, you would have given anything to raise a family with her," she saw Bill look away, "You can deny it all you want but I know you are jealous of Eric. You are jealous because he was supposed to be the cold hearted distant one and you were supposed to be the caring, open accepting one. You were supposed to get the girl and have the white picket fence while all Eric would ever have is the club and me," Pam yanked open the door and smiled with satisfaction as she yanked it off its hinges, "Instead of sitting there and punishing Eric just because Sawyer loves him enough to forgive even his darkest faults, why don't you grow up and actually start acting like a king and not a whiny brat?"

Bill watched as Pam walked away. He knew that with one call he could have stopped her and placed her in one of the cells in his basement. He sat back down in his chair though and stared at the mess in his office. He had a lot of work to do as king with remaking the images of vampires thanks to Russell's very public meltdown. The last thing he needed was trying to do that job with Pam locked in his basement making his life hell. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Something about Eric leaving nagged at him but he refused to give the tall blond Viking another thought. Instead he opened his eyes and pushed himself up from the chair and began the job of cleaning up his office.

* * *

><p>AN: All righty, so I have never been to Öland so I really have no idea what lies between Alby and Hulterstad. I just choose those two cities because according to Wikipedia (yeah, I know really scholarly source, lol) Hulterstad is one of the oldest towns on the island. I don't know if that is true or not, because I really don't know much about old Viking/Norse towns and villages. So, if I am completely wrong, it's all on me and my horrible research. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I promise things are about to get interesting soon. Trust me, would I ever lead you astray? *wink wink*. See you in the next one. Peace.


	16. Chapter 15

Eric checked on the twins and smiled when he saw them curled up in the large bed and sleeping. Ardith had in her arms her teddy bear that she held on to tight fearing letting it go. Aleryck on the other hand was holding his stuffed dragon with one hand as it hung over the side of the bed. He walked out of the room and down the short hall quietly. He looked up at the loft when he heard Sawyer up there unpacking. He walked over to the staircase and took the stairs two at a time. He smiled when he saw Sawyer standing by the bed taking her clothes out of the suitcase and shaking her head. Apparently whatever Pam had told the caretakers to get, Sawyer did not really approve of. She turned and faced him.

"Pam does realize that I like comfortable clothes not revealing ones?" she asked holding up a shirt that had a very deep v-neck in it and that was a lovely shade of yellow that would look great on Sawyer with her hair and skin tone.

Eric looked at the shirt and smiled, "I actually like it."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "You would."

Eric walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him. He nuzzled his face in her neck and placed gently kisses along her skin. He was slightly shocked when Sawyer pushed him away. He watched as she grabbed some clothes and walked over to the closet. He stood there and looked at her back feeling dejected. He waited until she was finished and had walked back into the bedroom.

"Vacker, is something wrong?" he asked softly.

Sawyer looked up at him confused, "Nothing is wrong. I just have all these things to put away," she said softly.

Eric sat on the bed and looked up at her, "Please, do not lie to me. Not after everything we have been through together. I know that you think lying to me will protect me but it really just hurts me more."

Sawyer stopped. She looked at Eric and knew that she needed to be truthful to him. She walked over and stood in front of him. She watched as his pale blue eyes met hers. She kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his knees.

"I just," she looked away from him, "It feels wrong in some way. You feel warm now to the touch and the only man who I have ever been with who felt warm was Jeremy. In my mind, I guess, I link warmth with pain and coldness with pleasure," she explained running her hands along his thighs. She wanted so much to push past what she felt. She wanted to be able to enjoy Eric's now warm hands on her body without having to take a moment to remind herself that it was Eric touching her and not Jeremy.

Eric reached out and stroked her hair. He watched as she looked up and met his eyes, "I am still me, Vacker. I am still your husband, the man you love with all your heart. That will never change no matter if I am warm to the touch or ice cold," he took her hand and placed it on his now beating heart, "I am yours, for now and forever. I am not him. I will never lay my hand on you in anger. You know that. Trust me enough to let me in again. Let me in so that I can teach you that warmth can be pleasurable as well," he whispered to her.

Sawyer felt tears fall. She nodded. She leaned in and kissed Eric hard on the lips. She felt Eric pull on her shirt. She pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off and over her head. She felt Eric's warm hands caress her skin. She leaned in and kissed him again pulling at his clothes as well. She pushed all thoughts of Jeremy away from her mind. She refused to let him haunt her life. She let Eric pull her up and in his lap. Being in his arms was the only thing she wanted to think about at the moment.

Eric pulled off Sawyer's bra and then worked on getting her jeans undone. He pulled away from her and pulled off his own shirt before leaning into her again. He kissed along her neck and shoulder. He turned and rolled her on the bed on her back. He held his body over hers and gave her a smile. He kissed down her chest in the valley between her breasts reaching up with one hand to fondle one then the other. He continued kissing down her stomach and licked inside her belly button. She moaned and arched her back pressing her skin against his tongue more. He let his hand run down her skin to her jeans. He quickly undid them and then stood at the end of the bed. He pulled them off and tossed them on the floor. Her panties followed. He looked at her naked on his bed and smiled. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Sawyer sat up on the bed and smiled at Eric. She watched as he quickly shed himself of his jeans and kicked them aside. She wrapped her arms around him when he crawled on the bed and overtop of her. She rolled them and ended up over top of him. She could feel his erection brush against her thigh. She lifted one leg over his body and then lowered herself onto his erection. She kissed Eric hard as she felt him slid inside of her. She smiled against his lips when he sat up and their chests pressed against each other. She could feel the warmth of his body as his skin was pressed against hers. She moaned when Eric pulled his lips away from hers and gently bit her neck. She moved her hips against his as he ran his hands down her back.

"Nothing has changed, Vacker. We still fit together perfectly," he whispered feeling her sweaty body pushed up against his.

"We always will," she answered kissing him again.

Eric felt her walls tighten around him and knew that she was close. He was as well. He flipped her on the bed under him and slid inside of her three more times before they came together. He felt his warm seed spill into her and for a moment he was slightly shocked. He had forgotten what that felt like to come inside of woman and feel his seed spill into her. He slowly slid out of her and placed soft kisses on Sawyer's shoulders then her neck and finally her mouth again. He laid beside her and watched as she turned and faced him. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She reached out and stroked his cheek, "Nothing. I just," she smiled as Eric wiped away her tears, "You were right. You are still you and feeling warmth can be very pleasurable."

Eric smiled and leaned in and kissed her again, "Well, anymore pleasure will have to wait. Unfortunately being warm has its downside."

"And what is that?"

"Not being to love you again right away."

Sawyer laughed. She wrapped her arms around Eric and held his body close to hers. She kissed him and felt herself actually enjoying the idea of him being human. The moment that thought entered her head, though she felt guilty about it. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Eric's shoulder. As much as she may enjoy Eric being human, she knew that he was in danger. As long as he was human, there was a chance that someone, mainly a vampire that he had angered, would find out and take their revenge. She closed her eyes. The minute Eric was asleep she would pull out those books that the doctor had given her and she would read them cover to cover. There had to be something in there that could help her change Eric back.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sipped her coffee and sat at the table and looked out at the sun rising in the distance. It was her first morning in Öland and it was cool but beautiful. She looked down at the two books on the table in front of her and her notes written on a legal pad she had found in a drawer. She had spent half the night up reading the books looking for something that could help her change Eric back. She had found a summoning ritual where a völva could summon any Norse god or goddess. She had circled it and had decided that that would be her step. She didn't care what Dr. Ludwig had said. She needed to try and talk to Loki. She needed to know if he was the one behind this. If he was, she was going to do whatever she could to help convince him to change Eric back. If Loki didn't, then she'd have to think of a plan B.<p>

Eric rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked down the stairs and turned to head into the kitchen. He saw Sawyer sitting at the table and looking out the window. He watched her and wished that she would have stayed in bed with him. He could see by the bags under her eyes that she had been up a while. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. She finally turned and looked at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly.

"Not really. New place and everything," she said softly. She then nodded towards the coffee maker, "I made coffee if you want anything."

As if on cue, Eric's stomach growled. He smiled slightly, "I believe I will have some coffee. And something to eat. Although, I don't really know where to start. It has been awhile since I ate anything that wasn't blood."

Sawyer nodded. She stood up and walked over to Eric. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips, "How about I make you some pancakes?" she asked.

Eric turned and appeared to think about it, "Pancakes does sound good. Do you need my help? I could show you where everything is?"

"No, I think I got the hang of it. I kind of looked around this morning a little. Just let me put these away and I'll get started."

Eric turned and looked at the table in the breakfast nook and saw the books that Dr. Ludwig had given Sawyer open along with what looked notes that she had made. He watched as she walked over to the table and closed the books and folded the pages of notes. She tucked the pages of notes in the book then turned back to him. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Have some coffee and enjoy the quiet before the kids wake up," she told him before leaving the kitchen.

Eric heard her walk up the stairs to the loft. He walked over to the counter and grabbed himself a mug and poured some coffee in it. The excitement of actually being able to have a cup a coffee and taste it for the first time faded away as worry about Sawyer seeped into his mind. He leaned against the counter and looked down at the dark liquid in his mug. He knew that she would stop at nothing to change him back. He just wished that she would take the time to actually enjoy him being human. He looked up when Sawyer walked back into the kitchen. She smiled at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"So, what do you think? Do you like coffee?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tried it yet," Eric answered.

"Well, go for it."

Sawyer stood and watched as Eric took a sip of his coffee. He made a face. She smiled and walked over to him and grabbed the sugar. She placed a teaspoon of sugar in the mug and then looked at Eric. "Try it now," she said softly.

Eric took another sip. He looked at Sawyer, "Another sugar," he said.

"All right."

Eric watched as she placed another sugar in and stirred the coffee. He took a sip and smiled, "Now it tastes good," he said.

"Congratulations Eric, after a thousand years, you now know how you take your coffee."

Eric smiled and kissed Sawyer on the head as she walked past him. He sipped his coffee and then walked over to the table and sat down. He turned and looked out the window at the sun rising. He felt relaxed and content at the moment. He turned and looked at Sawyer and watched her as she began to put together everything to make pancakes. He just wished that his wife would slow down for a moment and stop to enjoy the sun rise with him.


	17. Chapter 16

Eric watched as Ardith and Aleryck ate their pancakes and bacon. He looked across the table at Sawyer sipping her coffee with a smile on her face. He then turned when Ardith tugged on his shirt. He smiled at his daughter and swallowed the food he had in his throat. He had to admit the food that Sawyer had cooked tasted better than anything he could remember eating.

"Yes, Ardy?" he asked softly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling at him.

Eric smiled and turned his complete attention to Ardy and Aleryck. They were both looking at him with curiosity in their eyes. "Well, you see I don't have to sleep during the day. Something happened, a magical spell, you could say and for the time being, I am human. Like your mother," he explained.

Aleryck looked at him confused, "But Pam explained vampires to us. She said they can't change. They are what they are, is what she told us."

"Yeah," Ardith added, "and if you aren't a vampire anymore does that mean..." she trailed off and looked down.

"Mean what, sweetie?" Sawyer urged her daughter on. She knew it was hard for Ardith to express her feelings so she tried extra hard to help her daughter feel more at ease with sharing how she felt.

"If Daddy is human, does that mean he'll hurt you like Jeremy did?"

"Like mother, like daughter," Eric muttered in Swedish earning him a look from Sawyer. He reached out and picked Ardith up and sat her on his lap. He brushed the hair from her face and gave her a loving smile, "I would never hurt your mother like Jeremy did. Ever. And, like I have told your mother several times," Ardith and Aleryck laughed when Sawyer tossed her napkin at Eric, "Just because I am human again, that does not mean that I have changed who I am. The only thing that has changed is the fact that my heart beats and I breathe air again. My love for you, your brother and your mother will never change," he explained.

Ardith nodded and hugged Eric close. Eric wrapped an arm around Aleryck when his son also hugged him. He pulled away when Aleryck did. His son looked at him and Eric knew that there was something else bothering the boy. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled the boy close again. "Is there something else, Aleryck?" he asked.

"If you are human, does that mean you can die?" the little boy asked his sapphire eyes looking into Eric's pale ones.

Eric rubbed Aleryck's back and nodded, "I could die but I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Sawyer watched as her son seemed to think about Eric's answer. Aleryck then nodded and hugged Eric close. She smiled and watched as Eric held their children in his arms. It always made her smile to see Eric and their children together. Part of her remembered the five years that she had spent without Eric and she remembered the feeling of loss thinking about how her children would never know how much Eric loved them. Now that had changed. She had Eric back and her children had a chance to bond with him and see how much he loved them. She promised her children that she would find a way to change Eric back into being a vampire. Having Eric human was great but in the long run there was just too many risks and Sawyer was not willing take them. She stood from the table and began to collect the dishes. She went to take Eric's plate but he grabbed her arm.

"I am not finished yet," he said running his fingers along her skin.

"Someone clearly has a big appetite," she said smiling.

"That I do. I think I could eat an entire horse."

Ardith made a face, "Ew. Who would want to eat a horse?"

Eric shrugged, "People in France. It's a delicacy there."

Aleryck shuddered, "Daddy, we aren't in France so please don't eat any horses."

Eric smiled, "I think I can stop myself from doing that."

Sawyer picked up the twin's plates and carried them into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. She smiled when she heard Eric and the twins talking. She smiled wider when Eric told them that he would take them to explore the farm. That would be her chance to do the summoning spell. She just had to think of some excuse that Eric would buy.

* * *

><p>Sawyer laid in bed and listened as the twins and Eric talked downstairs. She closed her eyes and hated that she was lying to Eric and her children but she needed to do that summoning spell. She needed to talk to Loki and see if she could get him to change Eric back. She brushed the hair from her face and sighed. She knew that Eric would hate her lying but it was the only way. Eric would demand to see the spell and then he would probably tell her it was too dangerous and not let her do it. He still wanted to protect her at all costs. This time though, she wouldn't allow it. They needed answers if there was any chance at all of changing Eric back. She turned when she heard Eric come up the stairs. She moaned slightly and closed her eyes. She prayed that Eric would believe she was sick.<p>

Eric walked into the bedroom and looked at Sawyer laying in the bed covered by a mountain of blankets. She had come up saying she had a large headache and was not feeling well. Eric walked over to the bed and sat beside her body. He reached out and placed his hand on her forehead. He was glad that she felt normal and not warm to the touch. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly stroking her hair.

"Still tired and my headache is still raging," she answered.

"I told the children we can go and explore the farm tomorrow. I want to stay here and look after you."

"Eric, that's sweet but completely unnecessary. It's just a headache. I just need some rest and it will go away."

Eric stroked Sawyer's hair and looked into her eyes. He could feel that there was more there that she was not telling him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "Vacker, you would tell me if you were planning to do anything dangerous, wouldn't you?"

Sawyer nodded and reached out to stroke Eric's cheek, "I would, Eric. This is not me planning something without you. This is me dealing with a headache after spending half the night awake reading some books. And also probably some jetlag too added in there. You don't have to worry about anything. I promise."

Sawyer watched as Eric nodded. He leaned in again and kissed her on the forehead. She knew that he was giving into her. He always did in the end. She felt guilty for lying to him but she reminded herself that it was for him that she was doing the summoning spell. After it was all said and done, maybe she would have some good news for him. She smiled when he stood up and gave her a small smile.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you. It shouldn't take too long to show the children everything," he said.

"Take as much time as you need, Eric. I am going to be right here when you get back," Sawyer assured him.

"All right. Get well. I want you to have a chance to take a look around the farm as well."

"I know. And I will."

Sawyer watched as Eric nodded. He turned and left the bedroom walking down the staircase. She closed her eyes and listened as he told the twins that she wasn't feeling well. She listened as Eric then led the children out of the house. She sat up when she heard the door close. She listened but didn't hear anything else. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to one of the windows in the bedroom. She peered out careful so that anyone outside wouldn't be able to see her. She smiled when she saw Eric walking across the large driveway holding Aleryck and Ardith's hands. She sighed knowing that she was going to incur his wrath when he found out she had lied but she had to do this. She needed to know if there was something that she could do to change him back.

She turned away from the window and walked over to the dresser in the room. She opened the top drawer and pulled out the book that Dr. Ludwig had given her. She flipped it open to the page with the summoning ritual. She read it over quickly. She then stood there for a moment thinking it over. She knew that she had the things there to do the ritual. She had doubled checked and all the herbs were in the kitchen and she had also found a silver knife in a drawer. She was suddenly wondering if it would really work. She turned and saw her reflection in the mirror from across the room.

"I guess today I find out if I really am a völva or if everyone is lying to me," she whispered softly.

She quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs. She knew that doing this spell would actually serve two purposes. One it would help her learn if Loki had been the one who had turned Eric into a human and if he could turn her husband back. And two, it would help her secure in her mind that she really was a völva. So far she had just believed that she was one. Hell, Odin had told her she was to her face. However, this was her chance to prove to herself that she really was. Only a true völva could do this ritual. She walked into the kitchen and placed the book on the counter and went to work gathering the herbs. She would get answers to her questions once she could get the ritual started.

* * *

><p>Eric smiled and watched as the twins went crazy over the baby goats in the barn. Ardith laughed as one nudged her leg wanting her attention. He stood and watched them a large smile on his face. He turned away and looked out the open doors of the barn. His eyes could only see the farmyard outside and the shadow of his house off to the side. In his memories though, his eyes could see much further. They saw further past the farmyard to the small Viking cemetery that so many tourists visited now. He closed his eyes and he could still see the pyres he had set up for his parents. He could see all the village standing with him as they stood all night and well into the next day watching the pyres burn and his parents turn to ash. He opened his eyes when he heard Aleryck's laughter. He turned and saw Aleryck hugging one of the goats as the goat tried to chew and eat his sleeve.<p>

He thought of all the feelings that he had had when his parents had died. He watched the twins and knew that if they lost him, they would probably feel the same feelings. Maybe they wouldn't feel the need to have revenge on his killer; that was of course assuming that he died of something natural and was not murdered like his parents. He sighed and shook those thoughts aside. Being back here in his home did bring back happy memories but it was harder here to push aside those horrible memories of losing his parents. They had been murdered on the land that he was standing on. He watched the twins and wanted desperately to build new memories with them and with Sawyer to wipe away those painful memories. He was slowly realizing though, that he probably would never be able to wipe those memories away. The only thing he could hope was that being there with his wife and children would help lessen the pain of failing his parents and sister a millennia before. He vowed never to fail them the same way. Even if he was human again, he would not make the same mistakes again. Now if only he could figure out a way to get Sawyer to see that him being human was not something horrible. It was after all, what she had wanted.

"Daddy!" Ardith yelled.

Eric pushed all thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention back towards his children. He was going to savour the day with them. It would be the first time he had spent the day with them outside in the sun. And he was going to make sure that they never forgot it.


	18. Chapter 17

Sawyer sat in the circle she had made in the bedroom. She then slowly lit all the ten candles one at a time muttering the incantations under her breath. She then dropped the match in the metal bowl that sat in front of her. She grabbed the ancient knife that she had found on the bookcase. It was made out of iron, which is what she needed. She sliced across her palm and let the blood flow into the bowl.

"I make this offering to the Gods of Valhalla. I made this offering in the name of Loki. I humbly request and audience with Loki and as his humble-," she muttered in Swedish.

"Stop, völva, I do not need your pandering to my ego," she heard a voice echo in the room.

Sawyer whirled around but didn't see anything. She slowly stood and then looked around again. She stopped as she saw the air whirling around in front of her slowly. She watched as a man slowly appeared. She saw his long white hair with its black tips and roots. It flowed around him like there was a wind in the room. Next she noticed that he wore a pair of brown leather pants and a blue vest. He had tattoos running down both of his arms. They were of swirls and Sawyer was sure that they meant something important but she couldn't be sure. He looked up and Sawyer took a step back. One of his eyes was red and the other was white. She watched as his hair stopped swirling around him and suddenly everything in the room was still.

"Loki?" she asked softly.

"Yes. And you are Sawyer Northman, Eric Northman's völva and wife. I have watched your family for generations. I knew what you were all along," he said smiling.

Sawyer swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like his smile. "Why didn't you tell Odin where I was? He was also looking for me."

Loki snorted, "Give Odin back the power of a völva? Never. Odin has finally become more, what is the word I should use, sedated over the centuries. He no longer craves war and the joys of watching his Valkyries collect the souls to bring to Valhalla."

"He found me though. He knows that I exist."

Loki nodded, "He does and he has left you here because he still cares about the last living Viking, Eric. Your husband held such promise for Odin. Odin saw him as King of all the Northlands. And then possibly King of all of Europe."

Sawyer frowned, "Odin never told me that."

"Odin never says a number of things. But this is not why you have summoned me, is it?"

Sawyer shook her head, "No. I want you to change Eric back."

Loki laughed. He stopped when he saw the serious look on Sawyer's face, "Oh, you are serious."

"I am. It's too dangerous for him to remain human."

"I know but human he shall remain. At least until his last breath."

Sawyer looked at Loki confused, "What?"

Loki walked closer to Sawyer. He reached out his hand and Sawyer saw what looked like henna markings on his hands except things markings appeared to be of Norse origin. Loki then stroked her cheek, "Eric will only become a vampire again if he dies a natural human death. You cannot not stab him, poison him, or kill him in anyway. He must die naturally."

Sawyer yanked herself away from Loki and felt the panic begin to form, "You can't do that. Please, you have to change him back. Being a vampire is all he knows."

"You underestimate your Viking, völva. It is not all he knows, it is all he thought he knew. And then he met you and suddenly he remembered what being human felt like. So now, you both have gotten your wishes. You two can grow old together and die together," Loki smiled, "And then Eric will wake up a vampire again but you won't."

Sawyer looked at Loki and suddenly it clicked in her mind. "You hate Eric."

Loki shook his head and then grabbed her arm. Sawyer hissed as she felt her skin burning, "I do not hate your Eric Northman. I detest you, Sawyer. You and all your power. You have the power of the gods flowing through you and you shouldn't. You are not a god. You are nothing. This is just my way of reminding you of how powerless you really are."

Sawyer struggled to free her arm, "I won't let you do this."

Loki laughed, "Don't you know your Norse mythology? You cannot stop me, völva. What I have done cannot be undone. Remember that for the next time you decide to make a wish."

Sawyer fell to the floor when Loki released her. She turned and looked around the room. Loki was gone. She sat up and winced when she looked at her arm. She had a burn mark there in the shape of a hand. She cursed and slowly got to her feet. She made her way down to the kitchen to grab a cold cloth. She knew that when Eric got back she was going to have to ask him to take her to the hospital. She knew that he was not going to like that she lied to him.

* * *

><p>Eric smiled as the twins raced into the house in front of him. They were anxious to get inside to tell Sawyer of everything they had seen. He walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He turned and saw Sawyer sitting on the couch with the children sitting beside her. Eric saw the dish cloth that she had wrapped around her arm. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile. He looked into her eyes though and knew that something had happened that he was not going to like.<p>

"Mommy there are goats!" Aleryck said.

"And baby ones too!" Ardith added.

Sawyer laughed, "Really? Is that all your Daddy showed you?"

"No, I showed them the whole farm. What happened?" Eric asked walking over to her and sitting on the coffee table and taking her arm in his hands.

Sawyer placed her hand over Eric's. She turned and looked at the children, "Why don't you two go and get cleaned up, okay?"

Aleryck and Ardith looked at each other then at their parents. They knew that something was going on but they weren't going to ask about it. They figured if it was something big that their parents would say something to them about it. "Okay," Ardith said as her and Aleryck climbed off of the couch and ran to their bedroom.

"Vacker-," Eric started.

"I wasn't sick, Eric. I lied because I wanted to try a summoning ritual I found in the book. I summoned Loki and he," Sawyer hissed as Eric gently pulled the clothe off of her burn, "he burned me."

Eric looked at the burn on his wife's arm. It was in the shape of a hand. Eric felt his anger growing. He let go of Sawyer's arm and stood. He began to pace. He stopped and turned to look at her. He saw the tears in her eyes but his anger didn't leave. He clenched his hands in fists.

"Why did you lie? I would have stayed and we could have done the summoning ritual together," he demanded.

Sawyer looked at him, "I knew you would never agree to it. You seem to be perfectly happy staying the way you are. Well, guess what, Eric, you will. Loki outright refused to turn you back. You get to live as a human and die like one," Sawyer stated standing up.

Eric's features softened, "Why is it so hard for you to accept me as a human, Vacker? I have told you over and over that I am still me. A beating heart won't change that."

Sawyer looked at Eric tears falling, "It's not that you're human, Eric. It's that you had to give up your life back in Shreveport because of it. This isn't our home; we are hiding out here away from everyone, even our family. You are in danger right at this moment if any vampire even figures out that you're here and human. I wanted you human but I never actually thought of all the problems that came with that. You are here and get to be with me and the kids more but now you are separated from Pam and Fangtasia."

Eric walked over to Sawyer and wrapped his arms around her, "Pam understands. And Fangtasia was just my business, nothing more. You and the children are my life, Vacker. You are everything. It does not matter what I had to give up. I will never regret it."

Eric saw Sawyer nod. He knew that there was probably more that Loki had said but he didn't want to push her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. He felt her wrap her hands around his shirt and hold it tight. He took her hands in his and held them tight.

"I think I better go to the hospital and get my burn checked out," she whispered.

"I think you should as well. I'll go tell the children that you burned yourself and call the caretakers to watch them."

"Can you trust them, Eric?" she asked the worry evident in her voice.

Eric nodded, "Yes, I can. They never knew that I am, or was a vampire. The children will be safe with them."

Sawyer nodded. She let Eric pull away from her. She turned and sat on the couch again. She looked down at the burn on her arm. She couldn't get what Loki had said out of her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to talk to someone about it but she knew that that person couldn't be Eric. She wiped her tears when they fell. She was suddenly once again keeping secrets from Eric. She turned and watched as he walked back into the living room and over to the phone. She knew that when he found out he would be so angry but she didn't care. He didn't need to know the sick plan that Loki had for him. She knew and that was bad enough.

* * *

><p>Sam sat back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk. He looked at the calendar on the wall. He had to go to his anger management group the next day for shooting Tommy. He knew that he should feel bad about it but the truth was that he didn't. He actually felt relieved that he had shot his little brother. He knew that the little shit deserved it in some way. Sam jumped when the phone rang. It was way past closing time and the phone should have been silent this time of night.<p>

"Hello," he said answering it.

"Sam, it's Sawyer. Can we talk?" he heard his friend say.

"Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon."

"Shit, I forgot about the time difference."

"It's all right. I know that you wouldn't call me unless it's important. So hit me."

"Eric's human, the Norse god Loki did it and now Loki says that the only way to make Eric a vampire again is for him to die a natural death. Eric will die and then wake up after a vampire again."

Sam was silent for a moment. He then sat forward in his chair, "Sawyer, honey, are you under some stress or something?"

Sawyer groaned, "Come on, Sam I didn't know who else to talk to."

"Did you tell Eric?" Sam was met by Sawyer's silence on the other end of the line, "Seriously? Did you not learn anything from the first time you and he were together? Secrets don't make things better."

"I know that. I just... How do I tell him that he could live a long life with me and then..." Sam heard Sawyer sniffle, "You know him, Sam, he isn't going to like thinking about the fact that I might die before him and he won't be able to turn me to save me."

Sam cursed, "Sawyer, you are my friend and I love you, but if you ever mention the words, Eric and turn you in the same sentence again, I will be forced to stake him."

He heard Sawyer laugh a little, "You know, Sam I knew there was a reason I called you."

"My charming personality?"

"That and, you always know what to say to make me smile. I needed that right now."

"I know you did. Now hang up and tell your husband what Loki told you... Loki, what the hell kind of name is that anyway?"

Sawyer laughed, "Night Sam."

"Night Sawyer."

Sam hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. He looked at the ceiling of his office, "Human? I don't even want to know how the hell that happened," he muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes and decided to get some sleep. His office chair was as good as his bed.


	19. Chapter 18

A month went past and Eric felt himself finally getting use to being human again. He was starting to get into a routine with Sawyer and the children. He actually enjoyed being with them and watching them in the sunlight. At the moment he was seated at the table in the breakfast nook sipping his coffee and reading the paper. He paused when he came across an article talking about the old Viking cemetery in Hulterstad. He thought about his parents and sister buried there. There were other members of his family there as well. He closed the paper. He turned when he heard Sawyer walk into the house. He smiled when he heard her struggling with the groceries. She had adjusted to being in Öland as well. The week before they had enrolled the children in school and Sawyer had started to drive around the island without him trying to make herself feel more at home. He got up and walked into the living room and saw her placing paper bags on the couch. She turned and smiled at him.

"So, apparently, I am very popular here," she said pulling out a local news letter. Eric smiled when he saw her picture on it and a write up about her books, "The locals love the fact that my main male character is from Sweden," she answered.

"They treated you kindly?" Eric asked.

"Very kindly. I have never, ever gotten so many invitations for coffee in my entire life. Not to much the women who have children going to school with Aleryck and Ardith. They can't stop talking about how cute and Norse the twins' names are."

Sawyer saw the large smile on Eric's face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. She looked up into his eyes and saw how at peace and happy he was. She stroked the hair at the back of his neck. She had seen a change in him since being back in his homeland. He was more at ease and at home. She found herself being secretly glad for what Loki had done. She still thought about the dangers and problems that came with Eric still being human but when she saw him out in the sun with the twins, those thoughts seemed to just fade away.

"I am glad you are happy here," Eric told her softly.

Sawyer nodded, "I am but I know that it is only temporary. Soon, you'll be yourself again and we'll be back in Bon Temps having to deal with Sookie's latest crisis."

"That reminds me. Pam called. They still have not found Sookie. Bill is the prime suspect. Everyone thinks he killed her."

Sawyer laughed, "Bill Compton kill the woman he loves? I doubt it. Half the time that man doesn't even seem like a vampire. He tries so hard to be civil."

Eric stroked Sawyer's hair, "It's a front he puts on. A facade. The real Bill Compton is as dangerous as I was. Probably more so now that he is king. He will do anything he can to get what he wants."

Sawyer nodded, "I guess I never really took the time to get to know him. I was too busy getting to know you."

Eric kissed her deeply, "And I am glad you decided to take the time to get to know me. I am glad that you took the chance," he said his lips against hers.

Sawyer smiled, "So am I." She pulled away from Eric and grabbed a bag of groceries. She hit Eric in the chest with it. She smiled when he grabbed it and gave her a look, "Hey, don't give me that look. You are human now, that means that you have to do chores too."

Eric rolled his eyes but carried the bag into the kitchen. He heard Sawyer following him. He started to open the cupboards and the fridge putting things away. He stopped and noticed Sawyer standing by the table reading the article about the old cemetery. He walked over to her and took the paper and tossed it in the recycling bin. He turned back and saw Sawyer watching him.

"That cemetery, it's close to here, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Eric nodded, "Over those hills that are opposite our farm. It's," Eric paused and shook his head, "It's where I burned my family on pyres a millennia ago."

Sawyer walked over to Eric and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. He smelled different now that he was human. Gone was the pure scent of his body spray. It use to be the only thing she could smell on him. Now he smelled of the wind outside and the hay that he had been pitching. She could also faintly smell the scent of the sea. She pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"You went walking on the beach," she told him softly.

Eric nodded, "I wanted to remember my family. I also needed to think. It's colder there then I remember."

Sawyer looked at him. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She felt his warm skin against hers. She saw a tear roll down his cheek. She glanced on the clock and saw that they had a couple of hours before they had to go pick up the children at school. She turned and met Eric's eyes. "Let's go," she said talking his hand.

"Go where?" he asked.

"To the cemetery. I know you haven't been there since we came back. Maybe that's what you need. Maybe you need to go there and talk to them."

Eric looked at her. He squeezed her hand. He felt more tears roll down his cheeks. He smiled and laughed, "After a millennia, I feel my own real tears on my cheeks again," he said.

Sawyer smiled. "It's all right to cry for them, Eric. Something tells me that when you were standing there watching their pyres burn, you didn't cry."

Eric closed his eyes and remembered that day. He nodded, "I needed to be strong for my people. I needed to show them that even though this terrible thing had happened that it would not break us. We would find who was responsible and make them pay for it. I knew that they needed to see that I was a strong leader."

Sawyer nodded. She reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "This time you won't have to be strong. This time you can cry all you want. I'll be there for you."

Eric yanked her in his arms and nodded. He needed to go back and say goodbye. He had been avoiding it for too long. He buried his face in her neck and held her closer. He had known all along that he needed her with him when he went back to his family's graves. She would be his strength.

* * *

><p>Eric climbed out of the Jeep. He slammed the door and looked ahead. The entrance to the cemetery was void of people. He pulled down the bill of his baseball cap and put on the aviator sunglasses that Sawyer had gotten him. He turned and looked at Sawyer. She walked around the front of the vehicle and walked to his side. She took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.<p>

"You ready?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "No, I'm not. I don't know how I really feel about this."

Sawyer nodded. "I know. I'm here with you though, Eric. I'm here if you need me."

Sawyer saw Eric nod. She walked beside him as they headed towards the entrance to the cemetery. She leaned against him and looked around the land. It was barren and void of any houses or buildings. She couldn't even see Eric's farm. Everything was hidden from view behind rolling hills. As they walked under the iron gate, Sawyer looked around. She could see rows and rows of small short rounded grave markers. She looked at Eric. He was looking past all the rows though. He turned and led her away from them and down the center of all the grave markers. Sawyer wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against him more.

Eric walked towards the back of all the rows of grave markers. He walked and stopped at the end. Here in this part of the cemetery the graves were unmarked. The archeologists hadn't found them yet and Eric was hoping they never would. He walked a couple more feet and moved slightly over to the right. He stopped. He pulled away from Sawyer and kneeled to the ground. He closed his eyes and remembered the large wooden pyres that had been built on this spot a millennia ago. He felt Sawyer place her hand on his shoulder.

"I burned them here. This is where we burned our dead for centuries. At least that was what my father had told me," Eric opened his eyes and glanced back at the grave markers behind him, "My people did not begin to bury our dead until Christianity really began to take hold of us. My father he still worshipped the old gods. He didn't think that Christianity would last," Eric said laughing slightly.

Sawyer smiled, "He sounds like a wonderful man."

"He was. He tried to be a good king. And he loved my mother dearly. Looking back, I now realize how odd that was. Most marriages for kings and princes were arranged. But that didn't matter for my parents. My father loved my mother so much even though he hadn't been the one to choose her."

"I'm glad they loved each other. I am glad that they showed their love," Sawyer whispered leaning down and kissing Eric on the head, "It's probably why you have so much love in you to give."

Eric closed his eyes and let more tears fall, "Vacker, I need-."

"I know. I'll go look around. Take as much time as you need."

Eric heard Sawyer walk away. He looked at the unmarked ground in front of him. He leaned down and placed his hand on the cold ground and let more tears fall. "Mother. Father. Sigrid," he whispered, "I came back to say goodbye," he said.

* * *

><p>Sawyer shoved her hands on her pockets and looked around the cemetery. There were areas that were marked off and she could see people digging in them and marking the items that they found. She stopped and watched them for a while. She turned and glanced back to where Eric sat. She hoped that they never decided to dig up that part of the old cemetery. She didn't want Eric's family to be disturbed and removed from this land. This was their home; it was where they should stay.<p>

"It is your home as well," she heard a soft voice say in Swedish.

Sawyer looked around but didn't see anyone around her. She frowned and started walking again. She could have sworn that she had heard something. She walked some more and kept her eyes on the ground underneath her feet. She stopped when she saw a rock sticking out of the ground. She kneeled down and ran her finger over it. She winced as an image hit her.

_"Aleryck! Be careful!" a woman yelled as the little boy tripped and fell over the rock. She sighed and walked over to him and kneeled by his side. She looked at his skinned knee and then wiped his tears. "Aleryck, you need to learn not to cry. You need to be a strong Viking like your father."_

Sawyer pulled her finger away and stood. She turned and saw the woman from the vision standing behind her. She wore a flowing purple velvet dress with a brown fur vest over top and a fox mantle on top of that. Her white hair flowed in the air even though there was no wind. Sawyer took a step back as she saw eyes the same colour as her own staring at her.

"Aleryck was always a headstrong boy. I am proud that you chose that name for your own son. It is like my grandson's legacy is still alive," she said smiling at Sawyer.

"Freya," Sawyer whispered.

"Yes. And you, my child, are my blood. I have been waiting for you for a long time."


	20. Chapter 19

Sawyer took slow deep breaths, "Freya, I am not here to talk to you, Eric-."

"I know," Freya turned and looked over at Eric, "He mourns them still. However, you are not strong enough yet to summon their spirits for him to talk to."

"Wait, what? I can do that?"

Freya turned back to look at Sawyer. She walked over and placed a hand on Sawyer's stomach, "After the baby is born, you will be. Right now, you need to focus all your energy on carrying Eric's child."

Sawyer placed her hand on her stomach. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. She shook her head and dropped her hand, "No. I am not pregnant."

Freya gave her a sad smile, "My child, I know a pregnant woman when I see one. You will know soon enough," Freya grabbed Sawyer's hand, "This child is a gift, Sawyer. This child is what Eric needs; it is what he dreamt of during the days while he slept centuries after he was turned. You need to protect this child and protect yourself."

"Protect myself from what?"

Freya looked at Sawyer and she actually looked angry, "Fairies and witches. Their power comes from twisted and distorted rituals. Their power is not pure like ours. They will try to take what is yours, Sawyer. You need to fight it."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw it. Just like you saw that vision of you holding a child talking to that fairy, a völva never truly dies, Sawyer. Our power is so strong that our energy lives on even after our mortal bodies have decayed."

Sawyer just stood there dazed at what she had just heard, "Well, that is something to look forward to," she muttered.

She blinked her eyes and suddenly Freya was gone. She slowly lowered herself to her knees and kneeled on the ground. She closed her eyes and took a deep slow breath, "Okay, I am officially fucked," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Eric slowly stood and wiped the tears from his face. He looked away from the ground where he had burned his family and looked out into the field around the cemetery. He closed his eyes as a soft cool breeze flowed over him. He smiled sadly as it brought a memory back to him.<p>

_"Eric!" he could hear his father loud voice yell. _

_Eric pulled away from the bar maiden and kissed her hard on the mouth. They were hidden in the darkness of the night but Eric knew that it would not take long for his father to find him. After all, his father knew that the cemetery was Eric's favorite place to bring women. Eric thought that their fear of the place made the sex all that much better. _

_"I have to go, that is my father calling for me," he said standing and pulling up his leather pants. _

_"You can't leave me here!" the girl cried. Eric couldn't remember her name but he was sure that she was named for one of the goddesses. _

_"Fear not, I will be back once I am done talking to my father."_

_"Eric!" she hissed but Eric was already jogging away from her. _

_He heard his father call for him again and saw his father's torch. He ran towards it and smiled when he stood in front of his father. "Father, what brings you here this time of night?" he asked._

_"Your mother has had the child. It is a girl. Your mother wishes you to be the first one of the family to hold her."_

_Suddenly all thoughts of returning to see the bar maiden left Eric's mind. All he could think about was his new little sister. He smiled widely at his father and nodded, "We should not keep Mother waiting."_

The memory slowly faded from Eric's mind but not before he remembered the first time he had held Sigrid in his arms. She had been screaming and kicking her little legs so fast that the woolen blanket around her kept falling. Eric had kissed her on her tiny forehead and told her softly to be quiet. To everyone's shock his little sister had quieted down and from that moment on every time she cried or wailed, Eric was the one his mother called for. Tears flowed from Eric's eyes as he realized all the memories that Russell had stolen from him. He thought of Aleryck and Ardith. He had never been able to see Sigrid at their age. She had been robbed of that. His whole family had been robbed of a happy life together.

"I know that look," he heard Sawyer say as she wrapped her arms around him. He turned and looked down at her and saw her at his side, "It's not your fault, Eric. It's Russell's fault and he is paying for his crime now. You can't keep beating yourself up for something that happened a thousand years ago."

Eric nodded, "I have tried to live my life without them. Every time I hear the twins laugh though, I think of my little sister. She was robbed of that and it hurts even more. I failed them, Vacker. And every moment that I spend with you and the children, I fear that I will fail you as well."

Sawyer hugged Eric tighter, "You haven't failed me or the children and you never could. You didn't fail your family all those years before either, Eric. You lived. I am sure that is what your mother and father would have wanted. They would have wanted you to live and have a family of your own. And now you do."

Eric wrapped his arms around Sawyer and yanked her closer to him. He kissed her on the head and stroked her hair. "This is the last day that I am going to let their deaths hang over me. I need to move on. You and the children deserve to have all of me and not part of me while I am thinking about what happened. I deserve happiness as well."

Sawyer smiled, "And it only took you a millennia to figure this out."

Eric smiled and kissed her on the mouth, "I had to wait to meet you, Vacker. And you and our children were worth the wait. "

Eric saw a flash of something in Sawyer's eyes but then it was gone. He kissed her again and held her close. He hoped that she was not keeping any secrets from him. He hoped that she had learned from the first time around that keeping secrets only hurt them both more.

* * *

><p>Sawyer closed the door of the washroom in the little cafe she had stopped in. She pulled out the pregnancy test and looked at it. She had brought the children to school that morning and then stopped at the local drugstore to buy the test. She was sure that it would say she was not pregnant; she hoped it would at least. She closed her eyes and knew however that there was a very good chance that she was pregnant. She and Eric hadn't been using protection so the chances were very high.<p>

"I would love more than anything to have his baby but," she shook her head, "there are just too many problems trying to explain it back to everyone in Bon Temps," she whispered.

She wiped the tears that fell and began to open the box. She needed answers before she even thought about what she would do next.

* * *

><p>Eric walked the beach and watched as the waves crashed against the shore. It was his favorite place to think and right at that moment, he had a lot on his mind. He kept thinking about Sawyer and that look in her eyes at the cemetery. He knew her like he knew no one else and he knew that look he had seen in her eyes. It was regret and worry. He sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his army green khaki pants and turned to look out at the sea. He shivered a little and wanted to say that it was because fall was closing in on Sweden or that it was the wind coming off the waves but Eric knew the truth in his heart. He shivered because he feared that once again his wife, his partner; his Vacker was keeping a secret from him.<p>

He jumped as his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it knowing that Pam was the only one who had the number to that cell phone. "Yes, Pam?"

"I am calling to give you an update on what is going on here," Pam said softly.

"Did something happen?"

"Well..."

"Pam."

"Some trailer bumpkin tried to shoot Jessica with silver bullets."

Eric was silent for a moment, "Someone tried to kill the prodigy of the King of Louisiana?" To tell the truth, Eric was shocked that Bill didn't have security following Jessica around. Then again maybe Jessica was not as important to Bill as Pam was to Eric.

"Eric, I don't think that Hoyt's mother cares much about our hierarchy. She only cares that her only son has decided to shack up with a vampire."

"Wait, Mrs. Fortenberry was the one to shoot Jessica?"

"Yes," Pam paused for a moment, "Eric, are you laughing?" she asked when she heard a muffled sound over the phone.

"Yes, I am," Eric admitted. "Sawyer told me that Mrs. Fortenberry had problems letting go of Hoyt but that is just," he laughed louder, "I know that it's not really funny. I mean it's serious. A human tried to kill a vampire but..."

Pam laughed as well, "I know. Out of all the people you would think who would try to kill a vampire; bible thumping trailer bumpkin is not the first person who comes to mind."

"No, it is not. Has Bill dealt with it?"

"Jessica didn't want him to. Didn't want me to deal with it either. She just wanted me to tell you so that you could Sawyer," Pam paused, "I do not like being treated like a carrier pigeon, Eric. Tell Sawyer to actually call some of the people in Bon Temps so I don't have to talk to them."

Eric smiled, "I will do that, Pam. Anything to make your life easier."

"Thank you," Pam was silent for a moment. "Did she find any way to turn you back yet?"

Eric sighed. He knew that Pam wanted him back as a vampire but at the moment he was enjoying being a human again. He wanted it to last for a while. "No, she didn't. She tried to summon Loki but all that earned her was a burn on her arm."

"Wait, Loki harmed her?"

"Yes."

"And you let him live? I knew being human again would change you for the worse."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I wasn't there when Sawyer summoned him. She didn't tell me what she was going to do."

Pam was silent. "So, you two are back at that again."

"What do you mean 'you two'? I haven't lied to Sawyer... Lately," Eric added.

"It's the lately I am worried about. You two spend so much time lying thinking that it is protecting each other, when it's not. So, why don't you do something about it and confront her on it?"

"Maybe I will."

Pam sighed, "Sure you will."

Eric heard the dial tone. He hung up as well and looked out at the sea. He turned and started to walk back to the house. He thought about what Pam had said. Maybe he would confront Sawyer about what had happened with Loki. Maybe that was what she was worried about. Or maybe something he had said at the cemetery had worried her. Whatever it was, he needed to know. He was tired of playing the same game with Sawyer over and over. He didn't want any secrets between them any longer. He wanted the truth even if it hurt.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sighed in relief as she looked at the pregnancy test. It was negative. She placed it back in the brown paper bag and buried the bag underneath the rest of the trash in the garbage bin. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked relieved and sad at the same time. She turned on the water and splashed some cold water on her face. She refused to admit how sad she was knowing that she wasn't carrying Eric's child. She also refused to admit how she wanted a child with Eric. She looked back up in the mirror.<p>

"Apparently Freya was wrong," she whispered as she grabbed a paper towel and dabbed her face dry. As she left the bathroom though, part of her could not help but wonder why Freya would say that she was pregnant if she wasn't. She pushed those thoughts away and focused instead on getting groceries to cook Eric a special dinner.


	21. Chapter 20

Eric stood at the sink doing dishes. He heard Sawyer behind him helping the twins with their homework. He looked out the window and saw the sun setting and slowly disappearing behind the horizon. He saw how beautiful it was and couldn't believe that for a thousand years he had been deprived of that sight. He turned and smiled at his family. He walked over to the table and shut the math book that Sawyer was looking at. She looked up at him.

"We are all going for a little stroll on the beach," he said loving when the twins nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Eric, that's a great idea but the children need to finish their homework," Sawyer said.

"It's the weekend, Mom, we can do it tomorrow," Ardith pointed out.

"Please, Mom, can we go?" Aleryck asked looking at Sawyer and trying to pull a sad puppy face so she would give in.

"Yes, please, Mom can we go?" Eric asked smiling at Sawyer.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the three of them, "It is not fair how you three gang up on me," she answered.

The twins yelled in joy then ran off to get their sweaters and their shoes. Eric leaned down and kissed Sawyer on the neck. He felt her reached up and stroke his hair. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as he stroked her cheek. "I want to ask you something," he said softly.

"So ask me," she said.

"Later when we are on the beach."

Sawyer looked at him confused, "Are you sure you don't want to ask me now? The kids will be with us, Eric, we won't really have a chance to talk."

Eric shook his head and kissed Sawyer on the forehead, "I am sure we will have the time."

Sawyer watched him leave the kitchen. She shook her head, "Something is up with that man," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Sawyer walked beside Eric holding his hand. She smiled as the twins ran around the beach with flash lights looking for sea shells. She stopped walking when Eric stopped. He let go of her hand and unrolled the blanket he had brought with him and placed it on the sand. Sawyer sat on it and pulled him down beside her. She snuggled close to him and nuzzled her face in his neck.<p>

"Keep me warm, it's freezing out here," she said when Eric wrapped his arms around her.

"You think this is cold? It is not even really fall yet. And then there's winter," Eric said laughing.

Sawyer thought about it, "Pam mentioned once that you owned an island in the Caribbean. How about we go there for the winter?"

Eric shook his head, "You'll love the winters here. They are beautiful and the children can make snowmen and we can have snowball fights."

Sawyer cuddled closer to Eric, "That sounds wonderful. As long as I can stay in the house with a large cup of hot chocolate, it sounds like a wonderful plan."

Eric smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He held her closer to him. He was glad that he could keep her warm now. He watched as the twins ran around the beach. He knew that he didn't have much time if he wanted to bring up the subject of Loki and whatever Sawyer was keeping from him. He sighed and really hoped that it didn't turn into a fight. The last thing he wanted was to fight with her. He hated fighting with her.

"Vacker," he said.

"Mmm," Sawyer answered turning to look up at his face.

"When you summoned Loki, did you tell me everything that happened?" he asked softly.

Sawyer frowned and reached up to stroke his cheek, "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, well yes. I keep looking in your eyes and I see this worried look there. It's been there since you summoned Loki and its gotten worse the last couple of days. I just want to know if you are telling me everything."

Sawyer looked away from Eric. In her mind she heard Loki's words echo back to her about how the only way that Eric would be human again would be if he died a natural death. She took his hand in hers and held it tight. She didn't want him to know that. She also didn't want him to know that Loki had it in for her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I told you everything," she said softly.

Eric stroked Sawyer's hair and looked out at the sea. The dark waves rolled in and he smiled as he watched Aleryck and Ardith dancing around them trying not to get wet. He looked down at the woman cocooned in his arms. He loved her with every ounce of his being. She had given him everything he had thought he would never have; had thought he didn't deserve. However, by loving her so much it meant he knew her so well. At times he wondered if he didn't know her more than he did Pam and he had spent a century with his prodigy. He knew her so well that he knew by the way she had turned away from him that she was lying. She had also become very still. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her jaw and rested his cheek against hers.

"Vacker, I love you so much but I know that you are lying to me," he whispered to her.

Sawyer closed her eyes and let a couple of tears fall. She pulled away from Eric and his touch. She smiled as the twins waved at her. She waved back at them then turned towards Eric. "I love you too, Eric and it kills me that you think I am lying to you. I'm not," she said.

"Don't do that, Sawyer, don't act like the wounded party here. I know you like the back of my hand. I know how you act when you are trying to protect me and you are doing it now. You are avoiding my eyes, pulling away from me and most of all trying to back out of this conversation. I can't do this anymore. I can't have what happened five years ago to happen again."

Sawyer looked at Eric and felt the anger building, "Would you be referring to when you lied to me about killing my brother when you really had him chained in the basement and were torturing him? Or how about when you had sex with Yvetta and then tried to tell me that you really wanted me?!" Sawyer screamed.

Eric grabbed her arm when she went to stand up, "I believe you forgot the biggest lie you have ever told. You told me to move on in that letter but we both know you had no intention of doing so. Do not stand there and think that I am the only one who has ever lied in this relationship. We have both told lies."

Sawyer pulled away from Eric and stood up. She looked down at him tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never said that it was only you who lied Eric. But in the end my lies never caused you any pain."

Eric stood up and towered over Sawyer. "You are wrong, every lie you have ever told me has hurt me. It kills me every time you choose to lie instead of confide in me the truth. I very much doubt that you could ever know how much it kills me inside."

Eric turned and walked away from Sawyer. He left her standing there on the beach and he walked off in the darkness of the night. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked. He blinked away the tears in his eyes. He sighed and wished that everything could be easier for Sawyer and him. All he wanted was to be a family with her and the twins. And it seemed like every time he turned around something happened that made that dream impossible.

Sawyer watched Eric go with tears rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed the blanket from the beach and rolled it up. She then walked over to the children and put on a brave face for them.

"Come on you two, it's time to head back," she said softly.

Ardith looked around, "Where's Daddy?" she asked turning her blue eyes at Sawyer.

"He went for a little walk. I think he misses being out in the night," Sawyer lied.

She saw the children nod. She smiled as they carried their pails with sea shells and walked beside her down the beach. She glad for the darkness because then the twins couldn't see her tears that refused to stop rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Eric walked up the road to the house. He saw the light on in the windows and knew that Sawyer had stayed up and waited for him. He sighed and looked down at his feet. He knew that he shouldn't have walked away from her and the twins but the truth was he had just wanted to get away for a while and allow himself some time to think. He walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. He walked in the room and pulled off his jacket. He saw Sawyer watching him from her spot on the couch. She was wrapped in a throw blanket wearing one of his t-shirts and had a book on her lap. Eric toed off his shoes and walked over to the couch. He sat across from her and watched as she placed a bookmark in her book and placed it on the coffee table.<p>

He looked into her eyes and saw that she had been crying, "I am sorry I wasn't here to tuck the children in," he whispered softly.

"It's all right. I am use to putting them to bed by myself," Sawyer jabbed at him. She then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she raked a hand through her hair, "Why is it lately whatever I say to you is wrong?" she whispered.

"It's not wrong, Vacker, it's just," Eric sighed and looked down at his hands, "it's hard. All I want is the truth from you and I feel like I am not getting it. I feel like you are still protecting me or at least you think you are. I can handle anything, Sawyer except your lies."

Sawyer nodded. She pushed aside the blanket and stood up. She began to pace. She stopped and closed her eyes. She turned and looked at Eric. She had tears in her eyes. "Loki made you human because he hates me, Eric. He hates the power that I have. And he refused to turn you back. He," she bit her lip, "he said you will only become a vampire again if you die a natural death," she whispered.

Eric watched as the tears flowed freely from his wife's eyes. He got up and walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. She sobbed against his chest. He closed his eyes and could feel Sawyer's fear and worry radiate off of her. He could not understand how she had held it inside of her for so long without cracking. He stroked her back and her hair. He let his own tears fall when Sawyer's sobs racked her body and he physically had to hold her up. Her pain was so raw and deep.

"Shh, Vacker, I do not blame you. This is not your fault," he said not even attempting to think about what Sawyer had told him. He would have time later once he had comforted his wife to actually think through the consequences and what Loki had said really meant for him.

"It feels like it is. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have wished for anything."

Sawyer felt Eric swing her up in his arms as her sobs and tears slowed down. She nuzzled her face in his neck and let him carry her up the stairs to their room. She was drained and tired. She had finally just let go and had the cry that she had wanted to have for the past month. She let Eric place on the bed and pull the covers around her. She watched as he pulled off his clothes and then climbed in beside her. He wrapped his body completely around hers and she felt tears come to her eyes again. She remembered when he had held her like this after he had killed Finn. She grabbed his arm and held his hand tight in hers. She felt his lips kiss the back of her neck.

"Vacker, we will figure this out. Tomorrow in the morning, everything will seem better. You'll see," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Eric but I just didn't know how to. How could I possibly tell you that you are going to die a natural human death but wake up again as a vampire? It isn't right or fair. He should-," Sawyer started.

"Shhh, go to sleep. We have the rest of our lives to complain and bad mouth Loki."

Eric felt Sawyer nod. He closed his eyes as well and held her tighter against him. He ran his thumb along Sawyer's hand and fell into a light sleep. He wanted to make sure that he would wake up if Sawyer needed him. He had a feeling that she would wake up a few more times during the night tears flowing. He fell asleep thinking that this was a major obstacle that they had to overcome.


	22. Chapter 21

Sawyer opened her eyes and became aware of two things; Eric was not in bed with her and she did not hear the children or him downstairs. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was noon. She sat up in bed and felt the worry slowly forming in the pit of her stomach. Her mind immediately went to the worst case scenarios of things that could have happened to them. She climbed out of bed and raked a hand through her hair as she walked towards the stairs. She took them two a time needing to get downstairs where hopefully her husband and children were waiting for her. She looked around the living room but didn't see anyone. She walked into the kitchen a let out a sigh of relief when she saw Eric standing in front of the sink sipping a cup of coffee and looking out the window. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back.

"I got worried when I woke up and you weren't in bed with me," she muttered feeling him relax as she ran her hand along his stomach.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I woke up when the kids did. I called the caretakers and they agreed to take the kids around the farm and have them help out today," Eric answered setting his cup down on the counter. He took Sawyer's hand in his and looked at the ring she wore on her finger. "I told them you weren't feeling well."

Sawyer nodded, "I wasn't. I am feeling a little better today but I am still worried about you. I don't know how we are going to do this. We can never go back home," she whispered the last part wishing that tears didn't come to her eyes.

Eric stood still and felt Sawyer's tears soak his shirt. He knew she was right. As long as he was human, they couldn't go home. That lovely house that they had fixed up and wanted to raise their children in was once again empty and there was no way that they could make it their home. And worse there was also the issue of Bill and his job as sheriff. Eric knew that there was no way that Bill would accept Pam as a permanent replacement without talking to him and there was no way that Eric could meet with Bill and risk Bill finding out about Sawyer. He felt all the happiness that he had found being human was slowly slipping away. He griped the counter tight in his hands. For the first time in a thousand years he knew there was nothing he could do to regain control of this situation. Loki held all the cards and he wasn't going to change Eric back. He felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Vacker, I love you with everything I am but I am so sorry that I ever pulled you into my life. You and those children deserve a real home. You don't deserve to be on the run the rest of your lives," he answered closing his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto the counter. "I thought that by loving you I was finally being unselfish. I was thinking of someone other than myself. But I wasn't. I was and still am being selfish. I married you because I couldn't bear the thought of living another millennia without you. I haven't changed, I never will," he said opening his eyes and looking out into the yard and fields beyond the window. The sun shone down on them but he no longer cared about going out into it and spending hours under its rays.

Sawyer grabbed Eric's jeans and turned him around. She looked into his eyes and saw his pain and worry. She suddenly knew why he hadn't been able to sleep. He had probably tossed and turned thinking about what she had told him and he had known for hours the truth that she had just realized. They couldn't go home. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away and wiped his tears from his cheeks. She gave him a sad smile. She hated seeing him so torn up inside and in pain.

"You aren't selfish, Eric. And you're right, you haven't changed," Sawyer reached up and forced him to look at her when he went to turn away, "but that is only because you always had this loving, caring side inside of you. You had the ability to love, not only love but love deeply. I am not sorry that you love me and I would not change that for anything in this world. I am not leaving you, Eric. I am not going to walk away from you again and take our children with me. We agreed for better and for worse and this just happens to be the time for the worse stuff," she said giving him a little smile, "we will figure this out. We can do this together. I know we can."

Eric looked into Sawyer's eyes and saw that she believed in him; more importantly she believed in them. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Suddenly he felt like his old self. Having Sawyer tell him that she was not going to leave him again and that she believed that they could fight through this together made him feel like his old self again. He felt like he could take on the world with his wife at his side. He pushed her towards the kitchen table kissing her and pulled up her t-shirt as they went. He shoved her on it and then pulled off her panties.

Sawyer laid on the kitchen table and looked at Eric looking down at her. She could still see the dried tears on his cheeks. She sat up and ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying all over the kitchen. She then ran her hands down his chest and to his jeans. She quickly undid them moaning when Eric's mouth found hers again as his hands caressed her breasts. She shoved Eric's jeans past his hips and ran her hand along his shaft. She laughed slightly when Eric yanked her forward and he slid inside of her. She leaned against his body and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eric ran his hand down Sawyer's leg to her butt. He griped one cheek tight in his hand and squeezed as he thrusted into her. He reached up with his other hand and ripped the collar of her t-shirt. He pulled it so hard that it ripped wide causing her left shoulder to be exposed. He leaned down and bit down on her collar bone licking the bite after. He heard Sawyer moan so he moved and bit her again this time on the neck. He felt her legs tighten around his waist. He didn't know why but every time he made love to his Vacker, it always felt like it was the first time. He savoured every touch of their skin and every moan and kiss. He savoured it even more now because he could feel the warmth of his skin and how it sweated and grew hotter with every touch of Sawyer's skin to his. He bit her neck again and smiled when she arched against him.

Sawyer arched her back and pressed against Eric more. She felt the pressure building and she moaned as he thrusted into her harder than before pushing himself further inside of her. She raked her nails down his chest and kissed his neck. She bit down when the pressure became too much and it broke sending her over the edge into pure bliss. She came floating back to earth feeling Eric's warm seed gently trickle out of her as he pulled out of her. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were calm again and had become the colour of the still sea at the beach not far from their home. She stroked his cheek and gave him a smile.

"Feel better?" she asked softly knowing that he had needed her love and her touch more perhaps then he had needed her words.

Eric nodded and took her hand and kissed it, "I just needed to be reminded of how well we work together."

Sawyer laughed and let Eric pick her up and carry her out of the kitchen. She reached down and held up his jeans so he would not trip on them and tighten her legs around his waist so she would not fall, "We do work well together," she said. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I am still worried though about what the hell we are going to do now."

Eric didn't say anything. He carried her up the stairs and back into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and then began to pull off his clothes. Sawyer did the same pulling off the ripped t-shirt and tossing it aside. He then climbed into the bed and pulled Sawyer down with him. He held his body over hers and looked into her sapphire eyes. He did not know what they were going to do either. There were only so many options and most of them involved telling other people what had happened. Eric still firmly believed that the less people who knew about Sawyer's powers, the better. However now it seemed that that was no longer an option. "I don't know what we are going to do, Vacker. I just know that I want to spend more time here with you and the children being a normal family before we make a serious decision about what our next move will be."

Sawyer bit her lip, "I still think we should tell Bill."

"No."

"Eric, he is your king."

"And all he will want is you and your powers for himself. No, I am not going to tell him. I would rather die than have to hand your over to him."

Sawyer wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, "I would rather you lived for me and the children then die for me."

Eric kissed her back and gently ran a hand down her body. "No more talking about this. There will plenty of time to talk later."

"Eric, you always say that but-."

Sawyer was cut off by Eric kissing her again and him sliding inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and held his body close to hers. She knew that he was trying to soothe her and get her to forget about the problems they were facing. And it did work; at least for the moment.

* * *

><p>Eric held Aleryck close as the little boy slept in his arms curled up in a warm wool blanket. Eric ran his hand over the boy's hair and smiled as he looked at the coffee table to forgotten mugs of hot chocolate there. He turned and smiled at Sawyer as she walked back into the living room carrying a sleeping Ardith in her arms. The children had come home for supper excited beyond words to tell their parents about their day. They had chatted on and on about feeding the goats, carrying pails of water pulling out weeds and over grown grass the excitement never leaving their faces. After supper Sawyer and Eric had made hot chocolate and relaxed in the living room with the children to hear more exciting stories. Not long after taking only a few sips from their hot chocolates both Aleryck and Ardith had fallen into a deep sleep content in their parents' arms.<p>

"The bed is ready. I pulled down the covers but this one wouldn't let go," she said stroking Ardith's hair.

"Let's see if I have any luck with Aleryck," Eric said getting up and carrying his son out of the living room and down the hall.

Sawyer followed still carrying Ardith. She leaned in the doorway and watched as Eric placed Aleryck in the bed muttering soft soothing Swedish words to their son so he would let go. Aleryck did and then rolled on his stomach and hugged his pillow. Eric walked over to her and took Ardith in his arms. Sawyer watched as he did the same thing and their daughter actually smiled in her sleep when Eric pulled the covers around her. Sawyer wrapped an arm around Eric as they both stood in the doorway watching their children sleep.

"They are so perfect," Eric whispered to her.

Sawyer laughed softly, "Every parent thinks that, Eric. Until they become teenagers."

Eric shook his head, "No. They will always be perfect to me," he looked into Sawyer's eyes, "They will always be that way because they are mine. They are the one good thing that I will leave behind on this earth when I die. That is what makes them perfect, Vacker."

Sawyer felt tears come to her eyes but she didn't let Eric see. Again she thought about Freya and her prediction. Suddenly more than ever, Sawyer wished that the test had been positive. Maybe that would have given Eric more of a reason to want to stay living instead of always talking about death. It worried her and made her wonder what plan his mind was conjuring up without her knowledge.


	23. Chapter 22

Sawyer stared at her laptop. She willed herself to write something; anything. The words wouldn't come though. Her editor had sent her close to three dozen emails demanding some new material pronto. Sawyer knew that she was past due according to her contract but she just couldn't think of anything to write. Her mind was blank when it came to any storyline involving her beloved characters. Plus she was too busy worrying about Eric and what he might be planning. She closed her laptop and shoved it away from her. She got up from the table and walked over to the windows in the breakfast nook. She looked out into the yard watching the birds fly in the sky. She looked towards the hills and knew that Eric was beyond them at the beach with the twins. He had left earlier that morning with them determined to teach them how to swim. Now Sawyer wished that she had joined them. She hated being alone with her thoughts and worries surrounding her. She needed a distraction to help her forget about her worries. She jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. She walked over to her bag and dug in it until she found it. She frowned a little when she saw that it was Lafayette calling her. She flipped her phone open.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hooker, we needs to talk," Lafayette said. Sawyer could hear silence in the background and knew that he wasn't calling from Merlotte's.

"About what?"

"Your powers or whatever the hells yous got. I have questions."

"Why? Lafayette did something happen?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend has gone and joined a Wicca group."

Sawyer stood there for a moment. She tried to remember if Lafayette had mentioned having a boyfriend before she had left. She realized that he hadn't. She smiled and leaned against the wall glad for the distraction that Lafayette had given her. She was also glad that her friend had found someone. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he did care about the guy he was talking about. Sawyer wished that she could have met Lafayette's boyfriend but at the moment she would have to settle for hearing about him through Lafayette.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" she asked smiling.

Lafayette was silent for a moment. He then cursed, "That is not what I am calling you about," he said.

"Lafayette, I want to know about this guy you are dating. Please. Tell me his name, address, social security number so I can hire someone to look into his past," she added softly.

"Haha, yous is funny."

"Come on Lafayette, indulge me a little in this. I'm not there to go out for coffee with him to make sure that he does right by you. The least you could do is tell me what he is like and everything."

Sawyer heard Lafayette sigh. "Fine. His name is Jesus. He worked at the nursery home where I had placed my mother. He took care of her and me and him just hit it off," Lafayette paused, "We've moved in together."

"Really? That's great Lafayette. Mmm, maybe you'll be the next one to get married."

"Hooker, it ain't legal for men to marry men."

"So? And that matters why?"

Sawyer heard Lafayette laugh. She laughed as well. She was glad that he had called her and that she had a chance to just breathe and be her old self again. On the phone with Lafayette she wasn't worrying about Eric being human or the chances that they would have to move to another ones of his homes soon or that he could stay human for the rest of her life and she couldn't change him back. On the phone with Lafayette she was her old self again; she was that girl who had worked at Merlotte's waiting tables and laughing with her friends. She wasn't Sawyer the völva; she was just plain old Sawyer. Part of her ached to have those easy days back. She had never realized how much easier things had been then.

* * *

><p>Eric wrapped Aleryck in a towel. It had gotten too cold to continue on with the swimming lessons. And truth be told, Eric had known that it was too cold period to go out into the water but he had wanted so much to share his love of water with the twins. He had grown up loving the smell of the water as it hit the shore and the feel of its mist on his face. He had wanted to share that with the twins. He smiled when Aleryck laughed as Eric ruffled his hair.<p>

"I wish we could stay in the water longer," Aleryck said quickly drying himself off.

"So do I. I believe there is a public pool in town though. Maybe one day I can bring you and Ardy there," Eric then frowned, "Where is your sister?" he asked suddenly realizing that Ardith was nowhere near him and Aleryck.

"I don't know," Aleryck said worried as well.

Eric let go of Aleryck and stood up. He whirled around and looked around the beach. It was a private beach so he and the twins had been the only ones there. He looked around the sand but he did not see Ardith anywhere. He felt the panic rising in his chest. It was getting harder to breath. He couldn't lose his daughter; she was his little girl and she needed him. He turned and scanned the water hoping and praying that she wasn't in it. He saw her brown head and then her arms waving above her head. Eric didn't need to think; he just acted as he watched his daughter in distress in the ocean. He yanked off his jacket and looked at Aleryck.

"Stay here," he ordered his son using a tone that he hadn't ever used before hoping that Aleryck would listen. It was his tone that he usually reserved for vampires that tended to piss him off in Area 5. Pam called it his bitch tone. He had never used it with Sawyer or the twins but he thought that by using it now it would tell Aleryck that he needed to listen and obey Eric this one time. He then ran towards the ocean.

The water hit his chest like a wall of ice. He struggled to breathe and swim towards Ardith. The icy waves curled and licked his body freezing him to the core. He refused to give into their cold embrace though. He had to save his daughter. He stopped swimming and looked around him. He could see Ardith ahead of him bobbing up and down. He then heard her scream. It was a short one that was then swallowed as the sea pulled her under. He ducked under the cold blanket of water and swam towards her. He kept his eyes open under the water even though the icy water caused his eyes to sting. He needed to see Ardith under the waves. He saw her little legs kicking. He quickly swam over to her and grabbed her in his arms. She fought him but he held on to her tight.

"Ardy, it's Daddy," he told her whispering close to her ear, "Hold on to me," he ordered. He waited and then felt her wrap her little legs around his waist and her little arms around his neck. She latched on tight to him.

Eric turned in the water and looked around needing to find the shore. He saw Aleryck jumping up and down on the beach and he began to swim towards the beach. It seemed to take twice as long to reach the beach then it had to reach Ardith. It was slower because he swam with both his and Ardith's heads above water. He could hear Ardith crying and knew that she was scared enough as it was. She didn't need him driving under the water causing her more fear. He finally reached the beach and he carried Ardith over to Aleryck.

"Aleryck, get those dry towels there," he told his son kneeling in front of Ardith, "Come on, Ardy we need to get this wet suit off of you," he said helping his daughter get her bathing suit off and wrapping her in the dry warm towels. He kneeled in front of her shaking as the wind picked up. He could feel the cool breeze and suddenly felt frozen inside. His clothes were soaked with wet cold water but he couldn't take them off. Ardith needed the warm towels more than he did.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Ardith said sobbing.

"Shh, it's all right. It's not your fault," Eric said feeling the guilt set in. He knew it was his fault. He should have been watching the children better. He hadn't been and he had almost lost one. He pulled her close and stroked her wet hair, "It's not your fault, little one. It's all right, you do not need to cry."

"What were you trying to do anyway, Ardy?" Aleryck asked helping Eric by shoving Ardith's wet swim suit in the bag along with his. He had already pulled out Ardith's dry clothes and was holding them with one hand waiting for Eric to take them.

"I just wanted to swim like you, Daddy. I wanted to show you I could be a good swimmer too," Ardith told Eric pulling from Eric and wiping away her tears.

Eric nodded. He blinked away his own tears in his eyes and turned to take the clothes that Aleryck held in his hand, "And you will be one day, Ardy. But right now let's get you dressed so we can get you back home where Mommy will run you a hot bath. Okay?"

"Can I have hot chocolate too?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Wait, she almost drowns and she gets hot chocolate?" Aleryck demanded not liking the idea of his sister getting special treatment over him.

"Yes, and you my noble prince, get hot chocolate for not drowning," Eric said glancing at Aleryck, "if of course that is all right with you, your highness?"

Aleryck smiled knowing that Eric was teasing him. He nodded, "I'll have to think about it on the way home."

Eric smiled and despite the fear and guilt was still coiled in his chest, he felt relief and happiness. Being with his children always made him smile and brought out a softer side in him. He loved teasing them and making them laugh. He just reminded himself that in the future he would need to be more careful. He would have to watch them better and closer. He knew that Sawyer would never forgive him if something happened to the children because of him. Worse, he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself. He promised himself and Sawyer that he would be more vigilant when it came to watching the children. Seeing Ardith in the water had scared him silly and he doubted that he could survive another scare like that.

"All right, come on little ones, let's go home," he said finally getting Ardith dressed. He watched as Ardith and Aleryck ran off the beach towards the path. Now was the hard part; trying to think of how he was going to tell Sawyer that Ardith almost drowned on his watch. He winced; he knew that she was not going too pleased with him. He hugged himself and rubbed his arms trying to get some warmth as he followed his children down the path.

* * *

><p>Sawyer smiled when she heard the door to the house open. She knew that it was the twins and Eric coming back from the beach. She had finished her call with Lafayette minutes before reassuring him that not just anyone had the power that she had and that even though Jesus had joined this Wiccan group, Sawyer was sure that nothing bad was going to come from it. She was now relaxed and ready to spend some fun filled hours with her family. She walked into the living room and smiled at the twins as they kicked off their shoes. She frowned when she realized that Eric wasn't with them.<p>

"Did you have fun?" she asked them.

"Ardy almost drowned but Daddy saved her. He was just like a superhero, Mommy. Like Batman," Aleryck said smiling at his mother as he tossed his damp towel on the couch.

Sawyer sat still in shock. She watched as Eric finally walked through the door. She saw that he was soaked to the bone and shivering. She got up and grabbed Aleryck's discarded towel and quickly wrapped it around him.

"Eric, what the hell-," she started scolding him. He pushed her away from him.

"I am fine. Run a warm bath for Ardith. She needs it. I also promised them that they could have some hot chocolate," he told her pulling the damp towel around himself. It wasn't really that warm but it would do in that moment.

"But what about you?"

Eric heard the worry in his wife's voice, "I'll be fine. Take care of the children. I can handle myself."

Sawyer stood back and watched as Eric walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She knew that he had said that he could handle himself but she wasn't so sure. She pulled Ardith close to her and pulled her towards the washroom. She would run a hot bath for Ardith then get the twins hot chocolate. After she would go check on Eric and see if she couldn't get the story of what had happened out of him.


	24. Chapter 23

Eric rubbed his arms as he stood by the fire place. He was trying to get warm but nothing was working. He was chilled down to the bone. He turned when Sawyer walked up the stairs and into the room. He looked away when he saw the look on her face. He rubbed his arms harder.

"Are the twins asleep?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, they are. Ardith told me that it was her fault. She said that she just wanted to show you that she could swim like you do," Sawyer said walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. "What happened, Eric?"

"I took my eyes off of her for a moment. Just a single moment to help Aleryck and then she was gone. It's my fault not hers. I was the one who made the mistake," he said turning to look at Sawyer tears in his eyes.

"I know, Eric. It's not your fault. I know you think that you failed but you didn't, honey. Parents always make these mistakes, okay? You can't beat yourself up over it. Our little girl is downstairs and sleeping because you saved her. Be proud of that. You saved her and didn't panic."

"I am the reason she was able to get into the water in the first place. I knew that there was a reason I had been denied the privilege of having children. This is why. I am a bad father. I almost caused her death!" Eric yelled pulling away from Sawyer and turning to face her.

Sawyer slapped him across the face. She felt tears come to her eyes. She reached out and stroked his cheek where she had hit him. She frowned when she felt how warm his skin was, "Eric, I think you have a fever," she told him.

Eric yanked away from her touch, "You cannot change the subject, Vacker. I am a horrible father and you coddling me is not going to change that."

"Eric, love, you aren't a horrible father," Sawyer took his hand and held it, "I lost the twins once in a store when I was in New York," she told him.

Eric looked at her, "What?"

Sawyer smiled, "They had just started walking and I thought I was pretty smart. I made little braided ropes and I would tie them to the stroller if they wanted to get out and walk. That way I had a hold of the stroller and didn't have to worry about keeping a hold of their hands and watching them. One day I turned away and took my hands off the stroller. Aleryck and Ardith figured out how to push it and they got away from me. I turned back and they were gone. I rushed down the aisle and turned down the next one. I saw them and ran over and grabbed the stroller again. It was only for two minutes that they were out of my sight but it felt like forever," Sawyer squeezed Eric's hand, "Every parent has moments like that, Eric. Parents will make mistakes and misplace their kids but it doesn't mean that we are bad parents or we love them any less. It just means that we're human. We make these mistakes and then we move on and learn from them. Don't beat yourself up about this, Eric. Ardith is all right. I forgive you, the kids forgive you so you need to forgive yourself."

Eric nodded. He looked away from Sawyer. "It would have helped if you would have told me the story of losing the twins sooner. I wouldn't have beaten myself up so much," he muttered trying to lighten the mood.

Sawyer smiled, "And have you think I am a bad mother? Nope, not happening."

Eric pulled Sawyer closer to him and held her close. He felt her kiss him gently on the cheek. He then felt her place her hand on his forehead. He looked at her and saw that she had a worried look on her face. He pulled away from her touch and gave her a smile. "I feel fine," he told her softly.

"Well, I feel your skin and it doesn't feel fine, Eric. You feel warm to the touch. I am positive you have a fever."

"I will be all right."

"Don't even try to pull that tough Viking routine on me. You are human, now Eric, not a vampire. That means that when you get a fever, you need to take care of it or else it'll get worse. You just can't pretend that it isn't there and that it will heal itself."

Eric sighed and let Sawyer push him back to the bed. He laid down on it and let her bundle him up with blankets. He had to admit that being covered with all those blankets made him feel nice and warm. She then walked into the washroom upstairs and he heard cupboards opening and closing. Sawyer came out some minutes later carrying a bottle of medicine, a thermometer and a glass of water. Eric rolled his eyes and refrained from telling his wife that she was overreacting.

"Okay, so take two of these," Sawyer said opening the bottle and shaking out two pills. She handed them to Eric along with the glass of water, "and then we'll check how high the fever is."

Eric looked at her, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Sawyer gave him a look, "No, Eric, I'm not."

Eric snorted and took the two pills and drank some water, "You're lying. You are enjoying taking care of me. Usually I am the one looking after you. But now I am weak and helpless."

Sawyer laughed, "You? Weak and helpless? Wow, someone is suddenly feeling sorry for themselves," Sawyer placed the thermometer in his mouth, "Don't talk."

Sawyer stroked Eric's hair and gently brushed it away from his face. She knew that she was treating him just like she treated the twins when they got sick but she couldn't help it. It was the mother in her. She wanted to soothe and help Eric get better. She saw Eric give her a look and knew that he was aware of what she was doing. She took the thermometer from his mouth and looked at it. It was 102. That wasn't that high but it also wasn't low either. She sat on the side of the bed and pulled the blankets up around Eric's neck.

"Well?" he asked her.

"It's 102. That's not too high but it isn't that low either. I'm going to go get a cool clothe to put on your forehead."

Eric sighed, "You really aren't going to let this go, are you?"

Sawyer shook her head, "No, I'm not. You're my husband which means that I need to look after you when you get sick just like I look after our children."

"All right. Go ahead, baby me."

Sawyer saw the smile on Eric's face. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I think you'll end up enjoying this."

Eric nodded and watched as Sawyer got up and left again to go into the washroom. He closed his eyes and smiled a little. He did enjoy having Sawyer look after him and baby him. It had been a long time since the last time someone had taken the time to look after him. He was pretty sure the last person who had babied him and looked after him like Sawyer was had been his own mother. He hadn't really let anyone else look after him. Then again, he really wasn't letting Sawyer either; she was just telling him she was going to do it and that was it.

"I love that woman," he whispered drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Sawyer's eyes opened when she heard someone coughing. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and realized that it sounded more like a wet cough then a dry cough. She rolled over and saw that the place next to her was empty. She sat up in bed and saw that the washroom light was one. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the half open door. She pushed it open the rest of the way. She looked at Eric as he leaned over the sink and coughed. She winced. His cough sounded like he was drowning in water. She walked into the bathroom and placed a hand on his back.<p>

"I'm going to call the caretakers. Hopefully they will know the number of a good doctor around here," she said turning to leave the room.

Eric grabbed her arm, "I am fine," he struggled to say.

Sawyer turned back and looked at him, "You aren't fine, Eric. Can't you hear yourself coughing? It sounds like you're drowning. You need a doctor."

"I just need some cough medicine or something."

Eric saw the look Sawyer gave him. He turned and leaned against the counter to look at her. He knew that she was exactly moments away from yelling at him. He didn't want to fight with her about this. He just knew that it wasn't that bad. He just needed a nice hot bath, some hot tea and some medicine and he would be fine. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her towards him. He held her in his arms and felt her stroke his back.

"Vacker, please, I have been sick like this before when I was human. I just need a nice hot bath and some hot tea and I will be fine. I am not sick with the plague or anything," Eric kissed her on the forehead, "I do believe they found a cure for that in the last millennia."

Sawyer pulled away and slapped Eric on the chest, "That is not funny. And I am not giving up on this, Eric. That cough is not just something that you can dismiss as nothing."

"You are just worrying about nothing. It is the mother in you."

"No, it's the lover in me. I can't lose you, you arrogant stubborn Viking. You still think that you are invincible but you aren't. You could have pneumonia or something."

Eric gave her a look, "Pneumonia? I believe that it is a little bit soon to jump to that, don't you?"

Sawyer sighed and pulled away from him. She walked to the doorway then turned back to face him, "I'll go make you some hot tea and you take that hot bath. After, I'll make a run to town for some medicine."

Eric heard the hard tone his wife's voice had taken on and knew that she was angry with him, "Sawyer, it is really nothing."

Sawyer shook her head. She looked at him and gave him a soft look, "What would you say if I was the one coughing like you are?" she looked on and watched as Eric turned away from her, "Yeah, can't face me now, huh? You know what you would do. You would take me to the nearest hospital and threaten the doctor within an inch of his life to help me. But yet when I am standing here just asking you to think about going to a doctor, you act like I am some worrisome woman who doesn't know anything. News flash, Eric, this is the twenty first century and women do have brains now. And we are also proven to be right most of the time."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I am well aware of what century we are in and that women are just as smart as men."

Sawyer snorted, "Really? Then how about you take some advice from your wife once and while."

Eric watched her leave. He began coughing again and turned back to the mirror. He looked at himself and saw how pale and waxy his skin was. He shook off thoughts that Sawyer may be right and stopped coughing. He smiled, "Worrisome woman? I guess that is what I get for marrying a writer," he muttered before turning to begin running a hot bath.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, everyone. I hope you are all doing well and enjoying the story. I just wanted to let you all know that I may not be updating as often because school has started once again. Also, for a few months, I've been having some issues with a friend and it's not going well. But anyway, I am trying to write whenever I can because, well, let's be honest, writing it probably the only thing aside from my cats that makes me happy anymore. But that's my deal and all you wanted was to read this awesome story. (Awesome? Yes, I may be full of myself a little) so I hope you enjoyed these chapters. I will see you all in the next one. Peace.


	25. Chapter 24

Sawyer sipped her coffee and watched the sun come up. She turned when she heard Eric walk into the kitchen. She turned and looked at him. There did seem to be more colour in his cheeks and face but she still wasn't sure that he was doing any better. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Eric shrugged and pulled away, "I've felt better."

Sawyer shook her head and walked over to the kettle. She had boiled it when she had heard Eric finish his bath. She poured hot water into a mug and added a tea bag of Chai tea. That was her favourite when she felt sick and at that moment, she didn't care if Eric liked it or not. He was going to drink it and not say a word about it otherwise.

Eric saw the look on Sawyer's face and knew that she was still not impressed with him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the neck. He felt her lean against him. He gently ran his hand under her shirt and held her tight.

"Vacker, I am feeling better," he told her.

Sawyer nodded, "I believe you. I'll brew you a whole pot of tea so that you can have it with you while you are in bed."

"Sawyer-."

"Nope, you are going back to bed. Grab a couple of books, because that is where you are going to stay until I think you really are better. I'll call the caretakers and see if they can't take the twins for a while. It's not ideal but apparently I have one large stubborn Viking child to look after."

Eric sighed, "You don't have to take jabs at me. You are right. I will go back to bed with some books. Don't send the children away. I can watch them."

"You need rest, Eric."

"And I'll get it. The twins and I can lay in bed and watch cartoons while you are in town getting medicine," Eric turned her around and stroked her cheek, "I can handle our children, Vacker. I am sure that you had to take care of the twins plenty of times when you were sick."

Sawyer sighed, "I did but-."

"No, buts. If you did it, I can as well," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "we will be fine."

Sawyer raked a hand through her hair, "All right. I'll have my cell phone with me if anything happens."

Eric smiled, "Was that so hard?"

Sawyer gave him a look. She turned back and took his mug and handed it to him, "Go get comfortable."

Eric nodded. He knew that he was not going to win the battle. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He stopped at the book shelves and grabbed a couple of books that he had never gotten around to reading. They were two books that his sister, Nora, a vampire that Godric had made four hundred years after he had made Eric, suggested. Eric usually stayed away from books Nora suggested because they seemed boring to him. However, he was sick, so if the books bored him, he could always use them as kindling for the fireplace to keep him warm.

Sawyer heard Eric walk up the stairs. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. She decided that after she went into town to get medicine for Eric she was going to visit the Viking cemetery again. Maybe she could see Freya again and ask her some questions. Most importantly, was there any way for a völva to heal a person. She could still hear the sound of Eric's cough echo in her ears. She knew it was bad she just hoped that she could stop it and get him better before it got worse.

* * *

><p>Eric smiled when Ardith laid on her stomach on the bed. She took the controls from Aleryck when he laid beside her with them. Eric put aside his book and sipped his tea as Ardith turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. Aleryck turned his attention towards Eric though and Eric knew that his son was worried. Aleryck wore the same look on his face that Sawyer did when she was worried. The little boy's brows were knitted together and his sapphire eyes were watching Eric closely.<p>

"Daddy, are you okay?" he asked his voice soft and filled with unspoken worry and fear.

Eric smiled, "I'm fine, Aleryck. I just caught a little cold."

"Is it because you had to save me?" Ardith asked turning and facing Eric. Eric could see the tears form in her round eyes.

He shook his head and placed his cup of tea on the nightstand. He then grabbed Ardith and pulled her for a hug. He tickled her and smiled when she laughed. "No, it's not because I had to save you. I'm just not use to being human and dealing with the cold weather. As a vampire, I never had to think about what I would wear. Now though, wearing t-shirts in October here in Sweden is a no no," he answered.

Aleryck smiled clearly relieved, "Mommy should have made you wear a jacket."

"She should have. Then again, your mother is very fond of saying that she can't make me do anything."

"That's not true though," Ardith answered. She looked at Eric and gave him a smile, "She made you love her, right?"

Eric smiled and nodded, "You're right, Ardy. She did make me love her. And sometimes, I think that loving her was the smartest thing I have ever done."

Aleryck rolled his eyes, "Daddy, you want some wine with that cheese?"

Eric shook his head, "Who taught you that one?"

"Uncle Sam."

"Merlotte. Should have known."

Eric looked at the twins and saw the smiles that they were wearing. He reached over and grabbed the controls and began flipping though the television channels. Ardith curled herself at his side and Aleryck laid beside him on his stomach. Eric couldn't help but smile at the picture the three of them made. Part of him though, wanted Sawyer to be there with them. She completed their family and Eric wished that she could be there with them just laying around watching TV. Instead she was out probably buying out all the cold medicine from the store because she was convinced that he had the plague or something. Eric sighed and hoped that when Sawyer got back and saw how much better he was doing that she would stop worrying about him. He doubted it but it was something to hope for.

* * *

><p>Sawyer walked over to the rock in the Viking cemetery. She kneeled beside it and looked around. The cemetery was empty today and Sawyer had been forced to climb over the gate in order to get in. She really hoped that she didn't get caught and arrested for her breaking and entering of sorts. She just needed to talk to Freya again.<p>

"Freya, if you're here, I need to talk to you. It's about Eric. I need your help," Sawyer said slowly standing and looking around the cemetery. She hoped that Freya would appear again.

"You know, child, you didn't need to come back here to talk to me. We are blood. I will come whenever you call," a voice said from behind Sawyer. She whirled around and saw Freya sitting on the ground. Freya wore the same clothing as before the only difference was this time her grey hair was braided over her shoulder.

Sawyer walked over to her and fell to her knees beside Freya. Instantly a small fire appeared. Sawyer looked at Freya, "Eric's sick. He says it's just a cold but-," she started.

"You believe it is something more. Something worse that could take him from you."

Sawyer nodded, "Yes. Can you tell me if I am right?"

Freya sighed. She reached out and stroked Sawyer's cheek. She wiped away the tear that fell, "I cannot do that, Sawyer. You need to see it for yourself."

Sawyer closed her eyes and let more tears fall, "What good is being a völva with all this power, if I can't even tell if my husband is really ill or just has the common cold?"

Freya watched as Sawyer opened her eyes again. Freya gave her a soft sad smile, "I understand how you feel. My husband, Leif fell ill shortly after the birth of our only child. I tried with all my might to see the future, to force my powers to save him. But I could not see anything. After he died, I finally got a vision. It was of Leif walking into Valhalla," Freya saw more tears roll down Sawyer's face, "I know how much you want to be able to see the future, to see if Eric will be all right. You even wish to know if there is a way that your power can heal him."

"Can I heal him?" Sawyer asked softly.

"Only if the gods will it. Sawyer, as völvas we have great powers inside of us. When it comes to healing though and seeing the future, well that is still left in the hands of the gods. Odin will show you what he wants you to know and if you are meant to heal someone."

Sawyer frowned, "But in the books, it said that Odin himself needed a völva to tell the future."

Freya smiled, "He needs us to interpret the signs he gets of the future. When we see the future, it may not be a clear picture. It is worse for the gods. When they look into the future, everything gets mixed up and most of the time they are only able to see certain objects or signs. As völvas we interpret these signs during a reading and tell the god what they may mean."

Sawyer stood. She wiped away her tears, "So basically I am as helpless now as I was when I was human."

Freya stood as well, "You are not helpless, Sawyer. You have the power. You just need to stop forcing it and willing it to work the way you want it to."

"Stop forcing it and do what exactly? Stand back and watch as Eric gets worse and possibly dies?"

Freya took Sawyer's hand, "If it is the will-."

Sawyer yanked her hand away, "Screw the gods. They aren't here, are they? I am here! I am the one who is going to have to go through the pain of watching him get sicker and get and die! Not them!"

"Sawyer-."

"No. I am done. You can tell the gods to go to hell. I am not going to sign on to be their puppet."

Freya watched as Sawyer walked away. She turned when she felt a breeze. She looked up and saw Odin standing there. She walked over to him. She saw that his eyes were also watching the last völva walk away. Freya stood beside him.

"Is Eric Northman sicker then he believes?" Freya asked Odin.

Odin looked at her and nodded, "It was the only way to break Loki's spell."

Freya stood silent for a moment, "You did it."

"I had too. As a human, he is useless to me and Sawyer. I need him as a vampire to protect my völva."

"She is not yours. She is his."

Odin looked Freya in the eyes, "It does not matter who she belongs to. Within a few hours, Eric will be a vampire again and everything will go back to normal."

"She's pregnant."

Odin was silent. "Does she know?"

"I told her but I do not think she believed me."

"Eric will know when he becomes a vampire again."

"Yes, he will. And then you would have robbed him of a chance to raise his only blood child in the sun. Will you be as sure then as you are now that you did the right thing?"

Odin turned away from her and looked out across the cemetery, "I have lost everything, Freya. All these years, I have lived without anyone worshipping me or praying to me. And then five years ago, I got a prayer. It was from Eric. He was asking me that his children and Sawyer be all right. One thousand years, he had stayed silent and not prayed a single prayer to me. Then he meets her and breaks that silence," Odin turned back to Freya, "helping his illness along so that it causes his death is not right. I know that but he is the only one on this earth that loves Sawyer enough to die for her. She will need his protection."

Freya looked at him, "And you know this how?"

Odin smiled, "You are a völva, you figure it out."

Freya rolled her eyes but Odin was gone. Freya turned and heard Sawyer's vehicle start and then drive away. She disappeared as well hoping that Sawyer would be able to handle watching Eric die and do nothing. Freya believed that Sawyer was strong enough to survive it but she did not know if Sawyer believed that.


	26. Chapter 25

Eric leaned over the sink and coughed some more. He looked over his shoulder and made sure that the twins couldn't hear him. He closed his eyes as pain came from his chest. His lungs burned as he coughed and tried really hard to take a breath. He doubled over the sink and coughed and coughed. He felt like he was choking on something. He spit it out and saw that it was a clot of blood. The red blood seemed to gleam in the whiteness of the sink. He quickly leaned over and reached for the door. He shoved it closed and locked it. He then looked back at the blood clot in the sink. He knew that something wasn't right. He couldn't go in the span of one day from feeling sick to dying from tuberculosis or some other lung ailment the very next day. He turned on the water and watched as it flushed away the blood clot. He then shut the water off and leaned against the sink.

He turned when he heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Eric, are you all right?" he heard Sawyer ask.

Eric looked at himself in the mirror. He looked paler then he ever had as a vampire. He shook his head, "I'm fine," he lied to Sawyer.

"Are you sure? Ardith said she heard you coughing."

"It's nothing."

Eric heard the silence on the other side of the door. He then heard Sawyer try the doorknob. When the door didn't open, Eric heard her sigh. He felt tears come to his eyes. He rubbed his chest as another pain seemed to dance across it. "I'll make you some more tea, love," he heard Sawyer say.

"Could you," Eric paused, "I think it would be a good idea for the children to go spend the night with the caretakers."

Eric heard Sawyer curse. He then swore he heard her hold back a sob, "I'll drive them over now."

He heard her walk away from the door. Eric then fell back against the bathtub and sat on the cool tiled floor. He turned and stared at one of the sliver clawed feet of the tub. He closed his eyes as another coughing fit took over. He coughed up more blood clots. He winced as his lungs ached and burned.

_Odin, I see your hand in this_, he thought to himself. He remembered hearing stories when he had been a little boy running around his village about Odin. The stories had been told by the Elders of the village who swore that at times, Odin was merciful. That was why young children got sick and died early. If Odin knew that the child would grow up to be evil, Odin would take the child out of the world before the child could cause evil. Eric had grown up and dismissed all those stories as one by one his siblings died and his mother's sobs echoed in their wooden house. However, Eric could sense Odin's hand in this. A god seemed to be the only being that could speed up and make his illness worse. The only question was why Odin would even bother.

* * *

><p>Sawyer walked back into the house after dropping the children off at the caretakers. The twins had been scared and worried. Especially since they had both seen the tears rolling down her cheeks. She slammed door behind her and then went over to the staircase. She quickly took the steps two at a time. She walked into the bedroom and looked around. Eric was nowhere to be found. However, the door to the washroom was open. Sawyer walked over to the washroom and pushed the door open. She felt her heart drop as she saw Eric lying on the floor looking pale and dead. She kneeled by her side and was grateful when Eric's eyes met hers. She grabbed his hand and held on tight.<p>

"You were right," he told her.

Sawyer shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks, "That doesn't matter. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Sawyer helped Eric sit up. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and helped him stand. She wrapped an arm around his waist and felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders. He leaned on her as they walked out of the washroom. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks. It felt surreal to her to have Eric lean on her. She was so use to being the one to lean on Eric. He was the strong one and she was the weak one. That was always how she had thought of their relationship. She winced when Eric began to cough. They stopped in the middle of the bedroom about half way to the bed. She tried to hold him up but his doubled over coughing and heaving trying to breath. They fell to the floor and Sawyer turned Eric on his side to help him breath. She rubbed his back watching as he coughed up clots of blood and some blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to call the doctor," she said going to get up and grab the phone.

Eric grabbed her arm, "No. Stay with me. I need you near."

Sawyer closed her eyes, "Don't you dare give into this, Eric. You're a fucking Viking, remember? A little cold isn't going to knock you down. You survived one thousand years, you can and will survive this," she stated firmly opening her eyes and looking into Eric's pale blue eyes.

Eric smiled, "Vacker, do you remember the first time we met?"

Sawyer let more tears fall and smiled. "I remembered. I was very fond of calling you Blondie," she felt him grab her hand. She held his hand tight in hers, "I wanted to hate you so much."

"I know," Eric whispered to her, "I didn't want to love you. I had seen what love had done to Bill but then I remembered Godric. I knew that he would not have hesitated to love you. You were the first thing in a millennia that had made me believe that I could love someone."

Sawyer let more tears fall, "This sounds an awful lot like goodbye, Eric."

Eric gave her another smile, "It's not goodbye. Has the sun set yet?"

Sawyer shook her head, "No, it hasn't."

Eric nodded. Sawyer helped him when he pushed himself off the floor. "Let's go to the beach."

"Eric, now-."

"Please, Vacker. Give me this memory."

Sawyer nodded. She helped him over to the stairs. She prayed with every step he took for someone, anyone to come and cure him. Suddenly the idea of Eric being a human didn't scare her anymore. What scared her now was the idea of having to stand back and watch him die.

* * *

><p>Eric was grateful when Sawyer helped him lower himself onto the blanket that she had laid on the sand for him. He coughed and winced as the burning sensation intensified in his chest. The coughing stopped quickly though and he turned to look out at the water. The sun was slowly making its way down across the sky. In a few short hours, it would disappear completely beneath the waves. He turned and looked at Sawyer. She was mess. She kept wiping the tears from her face only to have more fall. He pulled her in his arms and held her against him.<p>

"This view is better than the other one I had last time I died," he said trying to make a joke.

Sawyer bit her lip to keep a sob from escaping, "Eric, that isn't funny."

Eric stroked her hair, "I know, love. You need to breathe. I will wake up again this time as well. I will be a vampire again and everything will go back to normal."

Sawyer held him tighter, "I know that but I don't think I can handle watching you die."

Eric nodded. He understood her and knew what she meant. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He smiled and stroked her cheek, "I know," he sighed, "This first time around, my men built me a pyre and vowed to stay with me until I died. We laughed about Valhalla and how many women would be there waiting for me."

Sawyer smirked, "You would care about something like that."

"I did then, I don't now. Back then, all I cared about after my parents died was finding the person who killed them and having my revenge. I fought for nothing, and at the same time I fought for everything. The tiniest thing could make me pick up my sword and wield it. My men called me fearless but the truth was I was full of fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Living my life without my family. I didn't want to live if they weren't with me. Death didn't scare me; I don't think it ever did. That is why when Godric came and offered me eternal life, I gave in. Not because I was afraid of dying. I gave in because I knew that if I lived forever, maybe one day I would finally have my revenge. I don't think the idea of actually becoming a vampire so I would have a second chance to live ever crossed my mind."

"And now?"

Eric felt tears come to his eyes, "I have done more living in these past couple of months with you and the twins in the sun then I ever did as a vampire for a millennia. Being with you gave me something to live for. I know that seeing me die is," Eric stopped and coughed. He turned away from Sawyer and coughed and coughed. He felt her rubbing his back. The coughing slowly stopped and he was able to turn back to her. She reached up and stroked his cheek, "I know that seeing me die will scare you but don't be scared, Vacker. I will come back as a vampire and everything will be all right."

Eric saw Sawyer nod. He still saw the tears in her eyes. He winced as another coughing fit starting. He turned away and kept coughing and coughing. He spit up more blood clots. He then couldn't catch his breath. He tried but he couldn't stop coughing. He fell over in Sawyer's arms trying to suck air into his burning lungs. He couldn't. Very slowly everything began to turn black. And then everything faded away. Eric couldn't help but think of how similar it was to when Godric had turned him. And then he didn't think anything at all.

* * *

><p>Sawyer held Eric closer to her. She sobbed when his coughing stopped. She ran her hand down his neck and let more tears fall when she didn't feel a pulse. She hugged his body close to her and told herself that when he woke up again the very first thing that Eric would feel was her holding him close. She squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't have to look at him lifeless and unmoving in her arms.<p>

"He won't wake up," she heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes and turned. She saw Loki standing there, "You said-."

"He had to die a natural death. His death was not natural."

"Yes, it was," Odin said appearing beside Sawyer, "Eric Northman died of... Consumption I believe, it was called."

Sawyer leaned down and looked at Eric her anger rising, "I could care less about what he died of. He is dead so one of you fuckers turn him back into a vampire. Now," she said firmly.

"I would do as she says, Loki. You know how völvas can be when they are angry. Death, destruction, the birth of Justin Bieber. They really do hold no punches."

Sawyer turned and saw Loki look at Odin with a murderous glare in his eyes, "I swear, Odin if you push me anymore I will restart our war."

"I would actually enjoy that. Now keep your promise, Loki. Do not make me force you."

Sawyer watched as Loki walked over to her. He placed his hand on Eric's forehead. A white light shone for a moment and then was gone. Loki looked at her, "He will awaken when the sun goes down a vampire again. Do not darken my door again, völva."

Sawyer watched as he disappeared. She looked at her watch and raked a hand through her hair. She had two hours to wait. She turned when Odin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sawyer-," he began.

"Don't. I know you had a hand in this, Odin. I don't know how or why you did it. I really don't care. It's done, I can't change it. But I swear to any other god out there that if you so much as look in the direction of me or my family again, I will find a way to make your life hell. Understand?"

Odin pulled his hand away, "I believe your anger will unlock the rest of your powers."

"Good."

Odin sighed, "You may not think that once you have experienced them."

Sawyer turned but Odin was gone. She looked back at Eric. She laid him on the blanket and waited. Time seemed to slow and then stop. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the sea as she waited for the hours to pass.


	27. Chapter 26

Sawyer felt something cold touch her skin. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Eric looking at her. She turned and saw that the sun had set. She realized that she must have fallen asleep. She looked at Eric alive and well. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around him tight. She felt Eric crush her to him as well.

"Vacker, it's all right," he told her his soft voice washing over her. She sobbed even more and hugged him tighter.

"It's not all right, Eric. I had to watch you die. That is never going to be all right."

Sawyer felt Eric stand. She rested her head on his shoulder as he swung her up in his arms. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She missed Eric's warmth more then she thought she would at that moment. She hugged him closer to her anyway being grateful that she had him back with her. She was also grateful that he was a vampire again because it meant that they could go back home. As much as she loved Sweden and Eric's farm, she really just wanted to go back to their home and be a family there.

She felt Eric whisper something in her ear but she wasn't listening. She felt herself drifting away and she fell asleep relieved that she had her husband back.

* * *

><p>Eric stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at Sawyer. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard two steady heartbeats in the room. He opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping wife. He knew what it meant to hear two heartbeats; Sawyer was pregnant. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Sawyer's body. He reached out and placed a hand on her stomach. He felt blood tears roll down his cheeks. Inside of his Vacker was his child. The only biological child that he was ever going to have; hell, the biological child he thought had been ripped from him the moment Godric turned him.<p>

"Glad that you know. Maybe Sawyer will listen to you," Eric heard a voice say.

He whirled around. He blinked his eyes not quite believing them as there in front of him stood the old völva of his village. Freya had taken his childhood friend and left the village when Eric had been no more than a child but Eric still remembered her smell. It filled his nostrils now; that smoky herbal scent that smelled like incense burning at an altar. "Freya," was all that he could manage to say.

She smiled and shook her head, "I haven't seen you in a full millennia and that is all you can think of to say?"

Eric shrugged, "I didn't know that I would be entertaining an old friend. If I had I would have made a list of questions to ask."

Freya sighed, "You are your father's son. Tryggr was a good man and he raised you into a good man as well. You would have made a wonderful ruler, Eric."

Eric shook his head, "I don't believe it was my destiny," he turned back and looked at Sawyer, "being with her and the twins is my destiny."

"She is. You need to be careful though, Eric. There are things out there that will want her powers."

Eric turned and looked at Freya. His fangs came out and he hissed, "Tell me who I have to kill."

Freya shook her head, "Not kill, just watch. Fairies and witches. Their powers are not pure like a völva's. Our powers come from the gods, an unbroken line. Their powers are corrupted and ripped from magical beings and twisted into something evil and corrupt like they are."

Eric looked at Freya, "I know a fae. Well, half fairy. Sookie is not corrupt. She has a light from her hands."

"It seems like a good light but it isn't. Her power and all fae powers were stolen from the fairy gods long ago. They were not freely given like a völva's," Freya walked over and grabbed Eric's shoulder when she saw the doubt cross his face, "You protect Sawyer and your children. They all have the power in them. Protect them and keep them safe or their powers will be stolen as well."

Eric blinked and suddenly Freya was gone. Eric ran a hand over his face. He shook his head. He turned back and looked at Sawyer, "Why didn't you tell me, love?" he whispered. Sawyer didn't answer him. She just laid there and slept a peaceful serene look on her face. He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her. He held her in his arms Freya's words echoing in his head.

* * *

><p>Sawyer opened her eyes and moaned. She didn't want to get up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled over. She felt Eric's cold body beside her and suddenly everything came roaring back to her and her eyes snapped open. She turned and looked at Eric. She felt tears come to her eyes as she saw him laying there his head turned as he looked towards the window. She followed his eyes and saw the dark thick curtains were pulled closed but she could barely make out the faint colours of the sky as the sun set. She watched as Eric turned and faced her. She saw the blood smeared on his upper lip. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.<p>

"You didn't sleep today, did you?" she asked watching as his blue eyes met hers.

"I couldn't. Too many thoughts were running through my head," Eric turned and glanced back at the window, "Plus, I missed the sun."

Sawyer felt tears come to her eyes. She sat up and straddled Eric. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "It's all right, Eric. We have plenty of memories and pictures of you in the sun. And we can make even more memories back home," she whispered to him.

"I know. Vacker, you know that you are pregnant, right?"

Sawyer had been leaning in to kiss Eric again. She stopped and opened her eyes. She looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. Tears came to her and she shook her head, "No. I took a test. It said it was negative. Freya lied. I am not pregnant."

She saw the sad look that came into Eric's eyes, "I can hear our child's heartbeat echoing in my ears. I heard it the moment I opened my eyes on the beach," he reached out and placed his hand on her stomach, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sawyer pulled away from Eric. She climbed out of the bed and walked away from him. She stood in the middle of the room. She kept her back towards Eric and hugged herself. "I couldn't tell you. I mean, it's crazy and insane. Vampires can't have kids," she babbled.

"Sawyer, I was very much a human the past few months and we never-," Eric started.

"I know! I just..." Sawyer turned around and looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks, "I wanted it so much but I was so scared of admitting it out loud. I love you, Eric. And I never said it out loud but there was a part of me that wanted to have your baby. I told myself that you raising the twins was enough but now," she shook her head and combed her fingers through her hair, "I don't know what to do, Eric."

"Yes, you do Vacker. You know what to do. We'll go back to our home, you'll have our child and we raise our three children together. It will all work out."

Sawyer looked at him and wanted to believe him so bad, "Nothing has ever been that easy for us, Eric. I doubt that it will start getting easy now."

Eric climbed out of the bed and walked over to her. He pulled her in his arms and held her against him, "I promise you from this moment on, it will be easy. Everything that we wanted for five years is going to happen. We are going to raise our children and be a family."

Sawyer wrapped her arms around him and nodded. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She let more tears fall and then she smiled and laughed a little. "I can't believe this. I'm pregnant with your baby," she said letting herself actually get excited about their child.

"I know," Eric pulled away and looked into her eyes. She saw the blood tears in his eyes, "I never thought I would have a child. I never thought I wanted one. Not until I found you and heard the heartbeats of the twins."

Sawyer reached up and wiped away Eric's tears when they fell, "I didn't know I wanted them until I met you. You made me believe that I could be a good mother. You still make me believe that."

"Good. This time, everything will go smoothly. You won't have any stress and there will be no lies between us. I am going to take care of you and keep you and our child," Eric placed his hand on her stomach, "safe. Nothing matters more to me then you and our family."

Sawyer nodded. She kissed Eric and smiled against his lips, "I can almost forgive you for dying on me yesterday."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Hmm," Sawyer kissed Eric and raked her hand through his hair. She felt herself let go of all the worries she had thought of when Freya had first told her she was pregnant. Suddenly none of them mattered now that she was in Eric's arms. She told herself that it would work out just like he said; they would be a family and be happy. They had to be.

* * *

><p>Eric tucked the twins in bed. He smiled at them as they looked at him excited. Sawyer and him had picked them up from the caretakers and told them at dinner that they were going to have a little brother or sister. They were both excited and had kept talking on and on about all the things they would teach their younger sibling. Sawyer had gradually fallen asleep on the couch listening to their chatter so it was up to Eric to put the twins to bed.<p>

"Daddy," Ardith said softly.

"Yes, darling?" Eric asked reaching out and stroking her hair.

"You'll still love us, right?"

Eric looked at Ardith then Aleryck. He could see the worry in both of their eyes. He grabbed them both and pulled them in his arms. He held him tight. "I will always love you both no matter how many children your mother and I have. The love I have for you two is never going to go away. Do you understand?" he asked pulling away and looking down at them.

"We understand," Aleryck said smiling at Eric.

"Yeah," Ardith said. She then gave Eric a little smirk, "You love us more than Pam, right?"

Eric made a show of looking around the room. He then reached up and placed his index finger on his lips, "Don't tell anyone. That's our secret."

Ardith and Aleryck nodded. Eric laid them both down on the bed again and tucked them in. He kissed each of them on the head and then got off the bed. He walked over to the door and leaned in the doorway. He flicked off the light leaving only the soft glow of the lamp in corner making sure that if the twins awoke in the middle of the night needing to use the washroom, that they wouldn't get lost in the dark of the room or hurt themselves. He stood in the doorway and watched them for a while. They drifted off to sleep in moments but he didn't leave. He had always enjoyed watching them sleep even when they had been babies.

Thinking of babies his mind immediately went to the newest addition to their family. He thought about the baby that Sawyer was carrying. He promised himself that this time; they wouldn't make any of the mistakes they had made when Sawyer had been pregnant with the twins. He was going to make sure that everything was peaceful and relaxing for his wife. He also wanted to share every moment of this pregnancy with her. It wasn't every day that a thousand year old Viking got to witness the pregnancy and birth of his child. Eric didn't want to miss any moment.


	28. Chapter 27

Eric walked up to Bill's house. He pulled on his jacket and sighed. He had brought Sawyer and the twins back to Bon Temps on the first plane he could get out of Sweden. Part of him had wanted to stay holed up in his farm forever but he knew that Sawyer wanted to be back in the place that she thought of as home. He stopped walking and looked up at Bill's house. He closed his eyes and took a moment to settle his thoughts.

He tried not to think about the fact that he was about to walk into Bill's home and lie to him. Sawyer and he had come up with a story to help explain why and how Sawyer was pregnant. To be truthful, Sawyer had been the real brainstormer when it came to the story itself. Eric had just sat back and watched the wheels in his wife's brain spin. Sawyer had come up with the story that they had gone to Sweden to reconnect as a couple and to have time to get use to being a family again. While there, they had decided they wanted another child so Sawyer had undergone in vitro fertilization and tada there was a new little baby Northman on the way.

Eric once again made a face. He hated to think that to everyone else this child wouldn't be his biologically. He would never be able to tell anyone that he had been human and had made a child with Sawyer. Eric did not want to risk anyone finding out about Sawyer's powers and taking her away from him. He looked at Bill's house again. Eric had no doubt that the very first person in line that would try to claim Sawyer's powers as his would be King Bill. Lying to Bill wasn't ideal but it was definitely less trouble then telling Bill the truth and killing him afterwards.

"I do not need to deal with that mess," Eric muttered walking up to the house, "at least not now."

He spent the rest of the way walking up the driveway trying to practice his most loyal and unworthy face. He knew it was a stretch but he had to convince Bill he was so sorry for leaving his post as sheriff and causing Bill's problems. Especially when the reality was he really could have cared less what Bill wanted or the problems his leaving may have caused. Eric sighed. Maybe loyal and unworthy wasn't the way to go. Maybe loyal and apologetic. He shrugged. He would decide which face to use when he saw Bill and gaged the king's mood. No use wasting a perfectly good apologetic face if Bill wasn't going to believe he was sorry anyway.

* * *

><p>Sawyer smiled at Lafayette as she leaned in the doorway and watched him and his boyfriend, Jesus walk up to the house. She hugged Lafayette close to her. She pulled away and also gave Jesus a hug.<p>

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she said pulling away and leading them both into the house.

"I could say the same thing about you. Lafayette has told me some very interesting stories about you," Jesus said as Sawyer closed the door behind them and lead them into the living room.

"They are all lies," Sawyer said smiling.

"Hooker, they are not. I tell nothing but the truth. Like how yous was shot in Merlotte's," Lafayette said sitting on the couch beside Jesus.

Sawyer sighed, "Yeah, that wasn't any fun at all."

Jesus looked from Lafayette to Sawyer, "He wasn't lying about that one?"

"Sadly, no he wasn't. That wasn't one of my better days."

Lafayette snorted, "Kind of like the day you married Eric."

Sawyer gave him a look but didn't say anything. She sat on a chair and leaned back, "Still no word about Sookie?" she asked softly. She hadn't had the chance to call Jason or Bill to find out what was going on with the search. Granted part of her didn't want to get involved. She had her own drama to deal with without throwing whatever mess Sookie Stackhouse had gotten herself into that week.

Lafayette sighed, "None at all. Jason is still looking for her but I think he's giving up. Of course everyone in the town thinks Bill did it."

"Yeah, I know. Eric told me that before we left."

"Speaking of Eric, Lafayette told me what he did to him," Jesus said. He looked at Sawyer, "I just want you to know; if he tries to hurt Lafayette again, I will make him pay."

Sawyer was silent. She blinked her eyes and suddenly she saw Jesus' face change. He looked like a demon almost with horns and his face all twisted. She blinked again and the vision was gone. She leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. "You didn't join the Wiccan group for the meditation. You joined it to practice and play with your magic," she said.

Jesus shook his head, "I don't have magic."

Sawyer shook her head and smiled, "Don't lie to me, Jesus. I can smell the twisted power from here. Believe me, it isn't anything powerful enough to hurt Eric. Not yet. Which is lucky for you because now I don't have to hurt you."

Sawyer and Jesus stared at each other never breaking eye contact. Lafayette swore, "This ain't no pissing contest about which of yous has the most power," he said grabbing the bottle of wine Sawyer had placed on the coffee table and opening it. He poured himself a large helping, "So could you two knock it off now?"

Jesus was the first to look away. He looked at Lafayette then back at Sawyer, "I sensed your power the moment we drove up the driveway. What are you?" he asked.

"A völva. Eric will probably kill me for telling you but I am just done lying to my friends about this."

"Völva? You have-."

"I know Jesus, the power of the gods. It really isn't as fun as it sounds. Especially knowing that if Bill or any other vampire monarch finds out, I could end up locked in a nice glass cage performing tricks for the rest of my life."

Lafayette frowned, "You really think Bill would do that?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I really don't want to find out what he would do. I am just glad that everything is back to normal and that I can come home."

"Hm, mm. Sugar, I know that look on your face. That's your, I have a secret face. Bitch, tell me what yous is hiding?"

Sawyer smiled, "I'm pregnant. And yes, it happened while Eric was human," she looked at Jesus and Lafayette, "you can't tell anyone that though. As far as everyone else is concerned, this baby was made in a test tube with some donor sperm. Got it?"

Lafayette was stunned into silence. Jesus smiled and nodded, "I think we can keep that secret for you. As long as you keep the secret of what I am."

Sawyer nodded, "Will do. Now, who wants something to eat?"

"I am going to need something stronger than this," Lafayette muttered taking another sip of his wine.

* * *

><p>Eric paced in Bill's office. Eric didn't know where Bill was and frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Bill was keeping him waiting when he could have been spending time with Sawyer and the twins. He turned and looked at the door when it finally opened and Bill walked in. Bill glanced over at him before pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his office chair.<p>

"I see that you have finally decided to come back to Bon Temps," Bill said sitting down.

"Yes, well I did not want to put Sawyer and the children through a harsh Swedish winter. They can be horrible," Eric said smiling.

Bill looked at him and sighed and then looked down, "I am still debating about whether or not I should punish you for leaving without asking me for permission."

Eric walked over to the desk and sat on one of the chairs opposite of Bill's. He looked at Bill from across the desk and gave him his guilty apologetic face. "I am sorry for leaving like I did. It was just... Sawyer was not dealing well with us being a family again. It was hard on her so I just thought some time away from here would help us bond and reconnect together. I should have asked you first but-."

"You knew that I would never let you go. Is that what you were about to say?"

Eric nodded and leaned back in the chair, "Yes, that is what I was going to say. That is why you are the king, you are so smart."

Bill looked at him and Eric knew that it was taking all of Bill's self restraint to not roll his eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Eric shrugged, "It's the truth so, yeah a little."

Bill stood up and leaned on his desk, "Why did you really leave, Eric? I know you and you would never just abandon your post as sheriff because Sawyer was having problems dealing with you two being a family again."

Eric looked at Bill. He felt his face hardening and that hard cold look come onto his features. He told himself to return to the apologetic look but it was too late. Bill had called into question his loyalty to Sawyer. That was something that Eric was not just going to let slip on by. "You don't know me, William. My loyalty is to Sawyer and our family first. They come before anything else. I put them second when Sophie-Anne was in power and I lost them. I am never going to make that mistake again. I am not going to put them second now for anyone, and that includes you, you pompous ass," Eric said standing to his full height and towering over Bill, "If you wish to remove me as Sheriff, then fine, that is within your power. Just know that if you do, my very next call will be to the Authority and I very much doubt that they will be as pleased with your decision as you had hoped them to be."

Eric turned and began to walk towards the door. He got halfway there when Bill grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Eric let his fangs out and hissed at Bill. Bill let go of him but didn't take a step back, "I am not removing you as sheriff. Consider this a warning," Bill took a step back and looked at Eric jealousy in his eyes, "I know what it is like to lose someone you love, however I am not going to be a push over and allow you to walk all over me. Next time Sawyer is having issues, send her to a therapist."

Eric nodded and smiled his sickening sweet smile, "I will do just that. Do you happen to know any good therapists, Bill?"

Bill rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk, "You can leave, Sheriff Northman, we are done here."

Eric smiled and walked towards the doors. He opened one and turned back to Bill, "Was it something I said?"

Eric heard a growl and turned and walked out. He walked towards the front door and pulled it open. He ignored the men standing on either side of the door with their guns and silver stakes. He knew he could kill them in an instant if he wished too. They were lucky that he had children and a pregnant wife back at his home that were waiting for him. He nodded to the men and then walked off the porch and launched himself into the sky. Being a vampire again did have its perks.


	29. Chapter 28

Sawyer stood in front of the mirror convinced that she could see a baby bump underneath her t-shirt. She turned when Eric walked into the bedroom holding a file in his hands reading it. He looked up and looked at her. She turned sideways and point to her stomach.

"You can see it, can't you?" she asked.

"See what? My beautiful wife standing in the room?" Eric asked.

"No. The baby bump. I can see it. I'm not even four months and it's huge."

Eric raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, "Vacker, I can't see anything. Really."

Sawyer groaned and walked over to the closet and yanked the door open. She began to look through all her wardrobe hoping to find something that could cover the bump. She couldn't believe that it had been a month since they had gotten back to Bon Temps. In that time though, she hadn't been able to tell all her friends that she was pregnant and she was pretty sure that Eric hadn't told Bill. And that meant that the last thing she wanted was for someone to notice her huge baby bump.

"I can't believe this. I got to have a least one huge shirt to cover it up," she muttered pulling open drawers and pushing aside clothing.

She turned when she noticed Eric leaning in the doorway. She stopped what she was doing and finally noticed that he was holding out the file to her. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him and took the file, "What's this?" she asked.

"File on a local Wiccan group. Bill has become worried about them," Eric answered.

Sawyer opened the file. She read the first paragraph and laughed. She looked up at Eric, "Bill is worried about a bunch of hippies sitting in a circle and mediating?"

"He is worried because they are claiming to be witches."

"Please, the only one who has powers in that group is Jesus. And even his powers aren't anything to write home about," she muttered closing the file and placing it on the top of the dresser.

"Wait. You know a witch?"

"I don't think that's what Jesus is, or what you would call what he is, but yeah. He has powers but I don't think he can cause major damage."

She opened the bottom drawer and frowned slightly. She pulled out a men's black button up cardigan sweater. She held it in her hands and looked at Eric, "When did you get this?"

"Pam bought it for me. When you were in New York," was his stiff answer.

Sawyer shrugged. She pulled it on, "It'll do."

She went to walk out of the closet but Eric grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him and saw the worried look on his face, "Eric, I am going to be late meeting Sam," she said looking up at him and trying to pull off that pouty face that he couldn't say no to.

"Merlotte can wait. Vacker, there is something you need to know. Bill is worried about witches because they have caused plenty of problems for us vampires. Well, one witch really."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "So there is a reason that you don't want to tell Bill what I can do and it isn't your fear that he'll keep me as a pet. You're scared he'll look at me as a witch."

"Perhaps."

"What did witches do vampires, Eric? What is the story?"

Eric turned and walked out of the walk in closet. He heard Sawyer following him. He sat on the bed and looked at his pregnant wife. He was not proud of what he was about to tell her. He knew that he was not to blame for it; Godric and he had not even been in Spain at the time but that didn't matter. It had caused a stain on all vampires.

"There was a witch, Antonia something or other in Spain. It was during the Spanish Inquisition. Vampires had taken over the Roman Catholic Church and used the Inquisition to drink from humans and," he looked into his wife's sapphire eyes, "Use them in any other way."

Sawyer looked at Eric, "Are you telling me that vampires infiltrated the church and used their positions as priests, bishops, and whatever to rape and torture innocent women who were accused of witchcraft?" she demanded.

"Some of them were not innocent, Sawyer. Antonia was one of them. She did a spell, a strong spell. The spell she cast allowed her to control the dead. She made vampires within a hundred mile radius rise from their coffins and go out in the sun to burn."

"Good. Kind of think they might have deserved it," she paused and looked at Eric, "where were you while Antonia was playing with necromancy?"

"I was with Godric in Ireland at the time. We heard what had happened after," Eric answered he looked away from Sawyer, "thank you for thinking that I could have been a part of it."

"I didn't," Sawyer raked a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry I did make it sound like I thought you had a part in it. It's just a little hard to wrap my head around it."

"I know."

Sawyer walked over and sat beside Eric on the bed, "That's why Bill is worried about the Wiccan group, isn't it? He thinks that they could start toying with necromancy?"

"Yes. Vampires are dead, Vacker so we are at the mercy of anyone who is powerful enough to pull off that spell."

"Like me."

Eric leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Yes, my love, like you. That is why we cannot let anyone know how powerful you are. I will however look into this Jesus person and-."

"Eric, please don't. I promised Lafayette and Jesus that I actually wouldn't tell you about his powers. It just kind of came out and I shouldn't have said anything."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You were going to keep that from me?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yes. I didn't want to get into another fight about your priorities as sheriff and all that. I just thought, if you didn't about it-."

"I couldn't tell Bill and Jesus would be safe."

"Exactly."

Sawyer smiled at Eric. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap, "I have to go, Eric," she said sighing when Eric began nipping at her neck.

"I don't understand why you told Sam you would help him at Merlotte's," Eric muttered letting her pull away from him.

"I said it because Sookie is gone and Arlene is being a bit of a bitch about working with Jess. Plus, it's not like I will be doing much. Sam said he was going to put me behind the bar. Plus, you have a date with the twins and Pam, remember?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "I still don't know how Pam managed to convince me to take her and the twins to the amusement park."

Sawyer smiled, "Come on, Eric. I heard they made the games extra hard now that they are open all night for vampires. You can win the twins a large teddy bear."

Eric snorted, "The teddy bear will probably have some sort of disease on it. The people who work at amusement parks are not that clean."

Sawyer laughed and walked over to the doorway. She grabbed her bag from the floor and blew Eric a kiss, "Try to have fun. For the kids," she said before leaving him sitting on the bed pouting.

"Fine, I will have fun," he muttered, "but the minute one of those carnies look at me funny, I am eating them," he vowed.

* * *

><p>Sawyer stood behind the bar and looked around the dining room of Merlotte's. Nothing seemed to have changed. She made a face as she turned and saw a couple of the locals giving her the evil eye. Well, some things had changed. Since coming back from Sweden, Sawyer had learned that word of her and Eric being married had finally made its way all around Bon Temps and now some of the town's people seemed to have made it their goal in life to show how much they disliked the idea of a human being married to a vampire. Sawyer was just thankful that the twins hadn't had to deal with it or notice it yet. Hell, the twins had made friends quickly at school and the children on the town seemed to careless that Ardith and Aleryck's daddy was a vampire.<p>

"Want me to throw them out?" Sam asked walking over to her and glancing at the table that was giving Sawyer the look of death.

"Nah, it's all right. I can handle their evil stares," she said, "plus Lafayette already spit in their food," she added softly.

Sam nodded, "Good."

Sawyer looked at him and frowned slightly. He seemed a little bit off today, "Something going on with you Sam that you want to talk about?" she asked turning to face him.

Sam shrugged, "Not really."

"You are lying to me, Sam Merlotte. What's going on?"

Sam looked around the bar. He then leaned in close and smiled at Sawyer, "There's this... woman."

Sawyer squealed and then coughed to cover up the squeal. She became very aware of everyone looking at her like she had lost her mind. She turned back to Sam and smiled widely at him, "You like a girl. That's great."

"Well, not so great. She's part of my anger management group."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "What'd she do? Bust her ex's knee caps?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know just because you are violent, doesn't mean everyone is."

"Sam, you are in anger management with her. Hell, you got there by shooting your brother in the leg. Don't stand there and tell me that she didn't do something violent to end up there with you. So spill."

Sam shook his head, "Nope. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I won't. You'll just have to make up some story in your head."

Sawyer sighed, "All right. Just so you know, I'm going to go with the story that she caught her ex cheating and beat his new girl toy with a baseball bat until the girl looked like Lady Gaga and Keisha had a love child."

Sam looked at her and then shook his head when he saw the serious look on her face, "You know, sometimes you scare me."

Sawyer smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, I know. But you love me anyway."

Sam sighed, "That I do."

Sawyer watched as he walked away. She turned away from the bar and went to grab a glass. Her fingers wrapped around the glass but suddenly it disappeared and she seemed to be standing in a parking garage. She frowned and whirled around. She stood there and watched as a figure wearing a black hoodie and black pants seemed to be pounding away at the pavement with their bare hands. She saw a man standing by looking on glazed and confused with a jack hammer resting at his feet. She took a couple of steps closer and realized that the man had been glamored.

"I have waited so long for this," she heard the figure whisper.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked the figure.

Sawyer stepped closer and watched as the figure pulled away a piece of concrete. Suddenly Sawyer found herself looking down at Russell Edgington. Sawyer took a step closer but felt someone grab her.

"Sawyer?" Sam's voice pierced through the vision.

Sawyer blinked her eyes and she was back in Merlotte's. She dropped the glass on the floor not caring that everyone was looking at her like she had completely lost her mind. She was use to that. She turned and looked at Sam.

"I need a break," was all she said before marching towards the back of the building. She had some important phone calls she needed to make.


	30. Chapter 29

Eric found himself smiling at the sight in front of him. Aleryck and Ardith had managed to drag Pam on the Merry-Go-Round with them. Pam was sitting on a very regal looking unicorn with Aleryck and Ardith seated on either side of her on black horses. Eric pulled out his phone and snapped several pictures. He lowered the phone and watched his children laugh together. He had never thought he would ever see the day when Pam would willingly laugh and play with children without eating them.

"Daddy, did you see that?" Ardith said running over to him and jumping in his arms.

"Yes, Ardy I saw. I also took pictures that we can frame," Eric said kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy, can Pammy and I go and play some games?" Aleryck asked walking up to Eric holding Pam's hand.

Eric arched an eyebrow, "Pammy?" he asked smirking.

Pam gave him a look, "Only the kids can call me that. I love them more then you."

Eric faked a wounded look on his face, "I am so hurt."

Pam smirked, "You have Sawyer to love you. I am sure you'll survive."

"Hello? I asked a question," Aleryck said looking up at Pam and Eric.

"Of course you can go play some games with Pam. Would you like to go too, Ardy?" Eric asked looking at his daughter.

Ardith nodded, "Yes."

Eric smiled and kissed Ardith on the head again before he set her on her feet. He watched as she took Pam's other hand. He smiled as his prodigy walked off holding the hands of his children looking for a fun carnival game. He pulled out his cell phone and frowned when he saw that he had missed a call. His frown deepened when he saw that it was Alcide who had called. He checked his messages.

"Eric, it's Alcide. Sawyer called me. Thanks for telling me she was back and everything. Anyway, I am going to meet her at the house. She mentioned something about Russell. I was calling to see what you wanted now. I guess I'll have my chance to ask you in person though," the message finished.

Eric erased the message and stared at the phone. He frowned and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He was confused as to why Sawyer would want to call Alcide to talk about Russell. Russell was no longer a threat. He was buried under tons of concrete and couldn't hurt them anymore. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around the fairgrounds looking for Pam and the twins. He would talk to Pam and see if she could handle the twins alone while he went to go check on Sawyer. He wanted to know what the sudden interest in Russell was all about.

* * *

><p>Sawyer ushered Alcide into the house. She shut the door behind him and led him into the living room. She turned and looked at him as she stood in front of the fireplace. She was trying to stop herself from pacing back and forth.<p>

"So, you're back," Alcide said.

"Yeah, I'm back. Alcide, I really just want to get to the point here. You buried Russell in a parking garage, right?"

Alcide frowned, "Eric swore he wouldn't tell anyone."

"He didn't tell me. I saw it. I saw the parking garage and someone digging Russell out."

She watched as Alcide looked at her confused, "You saw that? When?"

"Earlier at Merlotte's when I called you. You don't need to know the details, I just need to know how well is Russell buried. Could he get out?"

Alcide got up and walked over to her. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sawyer, he can't get out. He is in there for the long haul. He can't break free on his own," he told her rubbing her shoulders.

"He would need someone's help then."

"No one who knows that he is even alive. Everyone thinks he is dead so they couldn't help break him out. Why are worrying about this?"

Sawyer pulled away and raked her hands through her hair, "Everything has been too easy lately. Eric and I are happy and strong. I'm pregnant and the twins are healthy. Bill hasn't been making too many demands other than trying to get Eric and me to do some stupid promotional things for the American Vampire League proving that vampires are safe. Sookie isn't here so we don't have to worry about her problems," she looked at Alcide and shrugged, "things here in Bon Temps are never this easy, Alcide. I guess I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop and something horrible to happen."

Alcide gave her a smile, "Nothing horrible is going to happen this time. Everything has been quiet since we buried Russell. I very much doubt that something horrible is going to happen."

Sawyer shrugged, "I didn't think anything horrible would happen last time, but I lost Eric for five years."

"Well, you aren't going to lose him this time."

Sawyer sighed, "You don't know that. So much has changed since then, Alcide. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, you did say you were pregnant and I was pretty sure that vampires couldn't make babies."

Sawyer smiled, "They can't. Eric and I went to Sweden and we decided to have another baby. We used a donor sperm," she explained.

"Oh," Alcide smiled, "Coagulations. Debbie has been pressuring me to have kids too but," Alcide shrugged, "I just don't want my kid growing up a werewolf."

Sawyer walked over to Alcide and hugged him. The minute she did she saw Debbie. She closed her eyes as she saw every horrible thing Debbie Pelt had ever done to Alcide and Sookie. She pulled away and opened her eyes. She felt tears come to her eyes as she saw Debbie lying in a pool of her own blood dead. "I am sure that that is for the best. Having kids is a big commitment. If you aren't ready to go in it all the way it's better not to do it at all," she told him pushing the picture of Debbie dead out of her head.

She saw Alcide nod. They both turned when they heard the door to the house open and close. Sawyer saw Eric walk into the living room. He leaned in the entry way and nodded at Alcide. "I got your message although I was also a little confused as to why Sawyer would be calling you asking about Russell," he said looking at Sawyer.

Alcide looked at Sawyer, "I am guess that you two need to talk. I am going to head out," he leaned down and kissed Sawyer on the cheek, "Don't be a stranger. Come visit us sometime," he said as he pulled away and walked towards Eric.

"I'll think about it," Sawyer said after him. She watched as he nodded at Eric and then walked out of the living room. She heard the front door open and close. She walked over to the couch and sat on it. She turned and looked at Eric, "Debbie Pelt is going to die. I don't know how or who does it, but she is going to die lying in a pool of her own blood," she told him.

"You saw that?" he asked walked over to the couch and sitting beside her.

"Yep. Just like I saw someone digging Russell out of his concrete home," she rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes, "I can't control the visions, Eric. They just come. I touched Alcide and saw everything that Debbie had ever done to him and her death. I was at Merlotte's about to get a glass and boom vision about Russell. There isn't any rhyme or reason to them at all."

Eric pulled her close to him. He rubbed her arm and kissed her gently on the head, "Did Freya tell you anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing much. Odin did tell me though that my anger at him would unlock my powers fully. He also said that when that happened I probably wouldn't be too happy about it."

Eric frowned, "When did you talk to Odin?"

"After you died on the beach. Loki showed up saying he wasn't going to turn you back because Odin had made your sickness worse. Odin showed up and made Loki change you back. I was so angry at both of them. They were treating you like some pawn; using you just to get to me. I hated it," she explained wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Do you think he was right? Do you think your anger unlocked all your powers and that's why now you are having all these visions?"

"I don't know. Part of me doesn't even want to find out. I just want to focus on our baby coming and that's all. Is that too much to ask?"

Eric pulled Sawyer closer to him, "No, it isn't."

He held her tight in his arms and smiled when she rested her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. He stroked her hair and thought about what she had told him. He wondered if maybe Odin was right. Maybe Sawyer's anger towards the god had caused her powers to be unleashed completely. He sighed and kissed her on the head. Sawyer seemed to be right; they should be focusing on the upcoming birth of their child and not Sawyer's powers.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Yes, Vacker?"

"Where are the twins?"

He smiled, "I left them with Pam. She said she'd bring them home in an hour."

"She's going to emotionally scare them," Sawyer muttered slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Well, if she does then she also gets to pay for their therapist," Eric answered.

"Haha, very funny."

Eric held Sawyer and watched as she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and thought about what she had told him. She had had a vision of Russell getting out. Eric sighed. He knew that he had convinced her not to worry about but now he would have to worry about it. As sheriff he needed to make sure that Russell did not get out. He kissed Sawyer on the head and stroked her stomach thinking of their miracle baby growing inside of her. He would secretly look into the matter of Russell escaping. He wouldn't tell Sawyer or let her figure out what he was up to. She had enough to worry about carrying their child. What she needed was rest and a stress free environment. He would give her that.

* * *

><p><em>Sawyer opened her eyes and moaned when she looked around her and didn't recognize where she was. She sat up and pushed herself off of the cold stone floor. She looked around the room and frowned when she saw bars on the front of the room. She suddenly realized she was in a cell. <em>

_"Sawyer, stop this vision now," she heard Freya say._

_Sawyer whirled around and saw Freya standing behind her looking at her with a look of fear on her face, "Why? What am I going to see this time?"_

_Sawyer was shocked when Freya walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "It doesn't matter what you are going to see or not. Sometimes we are not meant to see every vision."_

_"You just wish to protect your power, völva. We both know that it is I who has the true power," Sawyer heard another voice say. She slowly pulled away from Freya and turned. The owner of the voice was another woman. She had dark hair and dark eyes and was wearing what looked like a potato sack. _

_"Who are you?" she asked the woman. _

_"Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. And you are a völva in love with a vampire," Antonia stepped forward. She reached out but her hand went right thru Sawyer, "One day I will come back and I will have my revenge on all vampires. And on those who love them. You will be the first on my list, völva. Then we will both see that your power is nothing compared to mine."_

* * *

><p>Eric had just put the twins to bed when he heard Sawyer's scream. He used his vampire speed and made it to the living room in seconds. He found Sawyer standing in the middle of the living room a look of terror on her face.<p>

"Vacker?" he asked walking up to her slowly.

She turned and looked at him. His heart broke with the fear he saw in his eyes, "I don't want to have visions anymore, Eric. I just want to be normal," she cried.

Eric walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He lowered her to the floor when she began sobbing. He held her tight in his arms blood tears slowly rolling down his cheeks because of the pain his wife was in. What made it worse was there was nothing he could do to fix it.


	31. Chapter 30

Sawyer sat curled on the chair in the corner of the living room looking out the window. She turned and looked back at her desk where her laptop sat open waiting for her to write something. She curled her hands around her mug of tea and looked back out the window. It had been a month since her vision of Antonia and she still could not get over it. Eric had tried to get her to talk to him but she couldn't. Every time she opened her mouth to tell Eric what she saw, she would see blood on Eric's hands and she knew what that meant. Eric would go out and kill every single member of that Wiccan group and millions more if he thought it would keep her safe. Instead she suffered in silence trying to put it past her and focus on the child growing inside of her.

"Eric was right. You do look like shit," she jumped and turned causing her tea to spill over the rim of the mug and onto the rug. She saw Sam standing in the entrance way of the living room with a takeout bag from Merlotte's in his hand. She frowned and looked at the clock.

"Eric is still sleeping," she said raking a hand through her hair and trying not to look down at her baggy sweatpants and dirty oversized t-shirt.

"He called me and said something about you looking like shit and needing someone to talk to," Sam walked over to the couch and sat on it. He looked at her and sighed, "I thought you two had agreed no more secrets from each other."

Sawyer sighed, "I'm not keeping secrets from him," she got up from her chair and sat beside Sam on the couch placing her mug of tea on the end table.

"I saw right thru that lie. It's like you want to talk about what's happening with you. Is it the baby?"

Sawyer shook her head and ran her hand over her stomach, "Baby Northman is fine."

"Then what is it? Sawyer, Eric is worried about you, I'm worried about you. Do we need to get Lafayette involved-?"

"No! Don't you dare tell Lafayette!" Sawyer stated looking at Sam almost panicked.

She saw the look Sam was giving her. He leaned in and took her hand, "Did Lafayette say something to you? Is that what this is about?"

Sawyer shook her head, "No, I just don't want him worrying for no reason. It has nothing to do with Lafayette. Not directly anyway."

"Not directly? Does that mean that indirectly it could have something to do with Lafayette?"

Sawyer groaned and buried her face in the back of the couch, "Can we just stop talking about this and you can tell me what's in the bag?"

"Sorry, I can't do that. You only get what's in the bag if you tell me what is bothering you so damn much. I mean, come on Sawyer, it has to be something bad if Eric is asking me for help with this."

Sawyer had to agree that Sam was right there. If Eric had turned to Sam for help then that meant that her husband was worried about her and that she hadn't been hiding her emotions as well as she thought she had been. She rested her head on the back of the couch and met Sam's eyes for a moment. She saw the worry her friend had in his eyes and looked away. She looked down at her wedding ring.

"I had a vision and it just," she sighed and cleared her throat hoping against hope that she wouldn't cry, "I realized that being a völva isn't all it's cracked up to be. What I am could end up hurting me or Eric and it just scared me down to my core. I can't," she shook her head as her eyes filled with tears, "the old me, the me before the twins were born, would have jumped up and dived into this head first. I would have gone out there and found this threat and took it out. But now... I can't risk my life to chase after some vision. My kids need me alive. They deserve to grow up having me around. And I am not going to raise them like my parents raised me and Finn. I am not going to drag them around with me as I chase after this vision. That isn't fair to them," she explained hating when tears rolled down her cheeks. She bit her lip and wiped them away. She blamed the hormones for her emotions being out of check.

Sam held her hand tighter and gave it a squeeze, "You can tell Eric about the vision and he'll take care of it."

Sawyer shook her head, "No, I can't Sam. I still have this fear that I am going to lose him again. He was torn away from this family once; I am not going to let it happen again. The kids need him around too. They love and adore him and he... He makes me a better person; a better parent. I can't do this without him. And unfortunately, knowing that means that I can't tell him anything about this vision. He deserves to know, and I know that he would make everything all right. He would make me feel safe and loved and I would forget all about the horrible fear I am having but that would come at a cost. And right now it's just too high a price to pay for my peace of mind."

Sawyer stood up and looked down at Sam. She walked back over to the window and stood there looking out. She turned when Sam walked over to her and hugged her. She rested her head on his chest and accepted his hug. "You could always try asking Eric not to do anything about your vision but still tell him everything. You know that you need him to make this better," he told her.

"One large problem with that, Sam," Sawyer stated, "Eric would tell me that he wasn't going to do anything and that I had nothing to worry about and then an hour later send someone else out to take care of the threat. He'd worry about asking for my forgiveness later."

Sam pulled away from her, "You really know him that well, don't you?"

"He's my husband, I have to know him that well if this marriage is going to work."

Sawyer saw Sam nod. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He walked over to the couch and grabbed the bag from Merlotte's. He handed it to her and gave her a sad smile, "Maybe you should take your own advice there. Eric knows you just as well as you know him, Sawyer. He isn't going to stop until you tell him what's going on. Save us all the trouble and do it. You know that deep down you want to and you need to," he said.

Sawyer just nodded slightly. She gave him a smile as he turned and walked out of the living room. She took the bag and then grabbed her forgotten mug of tea and walked out of the living room into the entrance way of the house. She stood there and turned to look up the stairs. She thought about her husband sleeping in her bed and how much he loved her. She knew that he would make everything all right for her if she just gave him the chance. She sighed and shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She still believed however that her peace would come at the expense of many people's lives. She knew her vampire; Eric would kill just to protect her and the children. It didn't stop her from loving him but it gave her pause when it came to situations like this. She knew that her peace was not worth the death of anyone.

* * *

><p>Eric slowly walked down the back stairs and stood on the landing. He heard the children and Sawyer in the kitchen talking and laughing. He knew by the smell that Sam had been there which meant that Sam had listened to him and tried to get Sawyer to talk. He decided that standing on the landing wouldn't tell him if Sawyer had finally decided to talk. To find that out he would actually have to walk down into the kitchen and gage her mood. He sighed and reminded himself that he was a millennia old vampire. He was not afraid of one petite human woman. He nodded and continued down the stairs into the kitchen.<p>

He smiled when he saw Aleryck and Ardith helping Sawyer bake cookies. He leaned against the wall on the bottom step and watched as Sawyer would roll out the batter for the twins and they would grab cookie cutters and press them into the batter making different shapes and giggling when the batter would stick to the cookie cutter and the design would become all misshapen. He loved hearing the twins' laughter echo in the house. It made him feel like he was really home.

"You're awake," Sawyer said her back still towards him as she carefully lifted the still raw cookies onto the cookie sheet to go into the oven.

"How did you know?" he asked walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, "what gave me away?"

"The third stair from the top landing squeaks a little when you put weight on it. I heard it," she answered pulling away from him to place the cookie sheet in the oven.

Eric frowned, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Momma's not feeling well," Aleryck said softly.

"She has morning sickness. I thought we could make cookies. Because cookies make everything better," Ardith said her brown curls bouncing in pig tails, "Right Momma?"

Eric didn't fail to notice the smile that was on Sawyer's face as she looked at Ardith, "Yes, they do, Ardy. And I am guessing I don't have to ask who told you that, huh?"

Ardith smiled, "Uncle Terry told us that when Mickey fell down and scraped his knees. Uncle Terry gave us all cookies."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "And when did you see Uncle Terry?"

"Today. We went over to play with Mickey and Bellefleur Sawyer," Aleryck answered. Sawyer rolled her eyes a little thinking it was kind of sad that Terry and Arlene's second son named after her was going to grow up thinking his first name was Bellefleur.

Eric looked up at Sawyer. He leaned in closer to her, "I thought that you were going to take the children into town today and visit the local museum," he whispered to her in Swedish.

Sawyer shrugged and looked at him, "I wasn't feeling well. Plus, there is always tomorrow."

Eric watched as she placed the cooled cookies on a plate and walked over to the table where she had set up the icing and sprinkles the twins could use to decorate the cookies. Eric stood by the oven watching as Aleryck and Ardith sat at the table and began to decorate their cookies. Sawyer walked back over to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the hall and leaned her against the door. He did not want the children to see or hear the conversation he was about to have with Sawyer.

"Did Sam come down today?" he asked gently brushing her hair away from her face wishing that she would meet his eyes.

"Yes, he did. I know what you asked him to do, Eric and I really wished you hadn't," she answered pulling away from him.

"I asked him because I needed to know what you were keeping from me. Did you and he talk about it?"

Sawyer looked up and Eric saw the tears in her eyes, "Yes, we talked about it. I am still not going to tell you what happened."

"Vacker-."

"I can't, Eric. Every time I find myself wanting to tell you, I open my mouth to tell you and I see blood on your hands," Sawyer took his hands in hers and held them close, "I love you too much Eric to watch you as you hunt down every single person you think is a threat to me and kill them. I can't do it again. Please," Sawyer took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, "please for the sake of our baby just stop pushing for an answer. I'll give you one when I can but right now," she shook her head, "I just can't."

Eric pulled Sawyer in his arms and held her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, "I just wanted to help you. I know that this is a burden for you. I thought talking about it would ease your burden a little," he whispered stroking her back.

"I know. That's why I love you so much. Right now though, I just can't talk about it."

Eric pulled away and leaned in. He kissed Sawyer softly on the lips. He rested his forehead against hers. He looked into her blue eyes and saw the pain that she wanted him to ignore. He closed his eyes and knew that he couldn't just ignore the fact that his wife was in pain. He kissed her again.

"I love you, Vacker. I promise you that everything will be all right," he told her softly.

"I know. Can we please just drop this now? I don't want to waste another moment thinking or talking about the stupid vision," she said pulling away.

Eric wiped away her tears, "Whatever my lady wants, she gets."

He felt a smile form on his face when Sawyer smiled at him, "In that case, I think I have list around here of things that I want very much."

"I'm the top of the list right?"

He let go of Sawyer and watched as she walked back into the kitchen. She turned back and looked at him with a lovely smile on her face, "Yes, you are," she answered softly before going over to check on the cookies in the oven.

Eric leaned against the wall for a moment. He knew that he needed to figure out what the vision had been that Sawyer had had and why it had scared her so much. He closed his eyes and suddenly knew that he would be making a trip to see a certain shapeshifter later.


	32. Chapter 31

Eric sat in Sam's office chair and frowned at the decor of the office. As far as he knew nothing had changed in the room in years. He sighed and turned the chair and rested his feet on the desk. He looked up at the ceiling and frowned when he saw a large brown water stain there. He really wondered what Sam did with his money.

"Eric, just the vampire I didn't want to see," Sam said walking into the room. He slammed the door behind him, "Get out of my chair," he added.

"I will in a moment," Eric said looking at Sam, "You talked to Sawyer. Tell me what she told you."

"A whole lot of nothing. She didn't tell me what her vision was about. All she said was that she couldn't tell you about it because she knew that you would go around killing everyone and anyone to protect her. She said her peace of mind wasn't worth the price of people's death."

Eric frowned, "She said that?"

"Yes, she did. She also added that she knew asking you not to kill anyone would be pointless. Something about you sending someone to do it for you and asking for her forgiveness later."

Eric sighed, "She really does know me."

"Yeah, she does. You want my advice, Northman?"

Eric looked at Sam and shrugged, "Why not? I have nothing better to do."

Sam shook his head, "Leave it alone. Sawyer is suffering but you poking at the issue isn't making it easier on her. Just leave her alone and focus on something else. She will tell you in her own time. She hates keeping this from you as much as you do. She loves you, Eric but right now her fear of losing you is overriding her instinct to tell you everything."

"She won't lose me."

"She didn't think she would lose you five years ago and looked how that turned out."

Eric had to admit that Sam was right there. He got up from the chair and walked over to Sam. He looked down at the shapeshifter. "Thank you. As much as I loathe you, I know that you care about Sawyer."

"Thanks, I think."

Eric nodded and then started to walk out the door, "By the way, you stink of sex," he added.

"And there's that bastard everyone knows," Sam called after him.

Eric smirked and walked down the hall and out of the main dining room not caring at who stared at him. He had gotten some of the answers he needed as well as some advice that he was definitely going to consider following. Pushing Sawyer hadn't worked so maybe letting her be would.

* * *

><p>Sawyer rubbed her stomach when she felt the baby kicking. She smiled slightly and went back to flipping through the baby name book. She looked up when Pam walked into the living room. She hadn't been shocked when Pam had shown up claiming to want to spend time with her and the twins. Sawyer knew when Eric was having her babysat. With Sookie still missing it meant that Pam was now her babysitter.<p>

"Pam, you can leave anytime you want," she told her going back to the baby name book.

"I'd rather stay here with you and the kids then be at the club," Pam said walking into the room and sitting beside Sawyer. She saw the look that Sawyer gave her, "What?"

"You really need to learn how to lie better than that."

"I can lie perfectly well. It's not your fault you don't believe me."

Sawyer rolled her eyes. She closed the baby name book, "What would you name a baby?"

Pam looked at her and frowned, "Is that a serious question?"

"No, it's a trick question. Of course it's a serious question. I have no idea what to name this baby. So throw some names my way."

Sawyer watched as Pam looked away and seemed to think about it. She then turned back and looked at Sawyer, "Storm for a boy. I knew a man by that name once and he... He was one of the few who showed me genuine kindness when I was human," Pam said softly.

Sawyer nodded, "Storm is a good strong name for a boy."

"It is. For a girl, I...," Pam smiled and got this dreamy look on her face, "I always had this dream of going to the Sahara desert. After I was turned, Eric took me there but it was at night so it wasn't quite like I had pictured it. I'd name a girl Sahara. It's a beautiful name and people know what it means. The Sahara desert is treated with respect and honor by people. Just how I would want my daughter to be treated."

Sawyer's mind turned over the name in her head. Sahara. _Sahara._ She remembered the vision she had had before her marriage to Eric months before. She had been talking to Sookie holding a baby _named Sahara._ Sawyer turned and looked at Pam. She saw worry on the vampire's features and knew that she had probably been lost in her thoughts for a long while. She reached out and took Pam's hand.

"Sahara is perfect. This baby will be named Sahara," she said firmly.

Pam frowned, "What if it is a boy?"

Sawyer shook her head, "I have a very strong feeling that this baby is a girl. A little girl who will be named Sahara Pamela Northman."

"No," Pam said softly. She smiled at Sawyer and placed her hand on Sawyer's stomach, "Sahara Sunshine Northman. She was made in the sun, Sawyer and her name should reflect that."

Sawyer smiled and nodded. She turned when she heard Eric clear his throat. She smiled at him and saw the smile he wore on his face watching her and Pam together.

"Do I get any say in this at all?" he asked softly looking towards Sawyer and then to Pam.

Sawyer glanced at Pam and shook her head, "Not really. I mean Pam wasn't there when the twins were born or when we got married. She's important to this family, so it seems only fair that she get to name this baby," she said.

Eric nodded, "Sahara Sunshine Northman. It is a beautiful name. I guess we'll keep it," he added looking at Pam and winking.

Pam rolled her eyes, "I think that is my cue to leave. I will be at the club if you need me," she got up and smiled at Sawyer, "Thank you for letting me name the baby."

"You're welcome, Pam. But you are her older sister so it only seems fair."

Sawyer smiled when she saw Pam get a look of love on her face. It was very rare Sawyer saw Pam show any emotion. Pam walked out of the room and shoved Eric a little causing Sawyer's smile to widen. She watched as her husband walked further into the room and sat on the couch beside her. She reached out and took Eric's hand and placed it on her stomach. She looked at his face when he felt the baby kick. She saw the smile he had on his face and held his hand tight in hers.

"So, you believe that we are having a girl," he stated softly gently rubbing her stomach.

"I know we are. Before we were married, I had a vision of me holding a baby girl named Sahara. I didn't think anything of it until Pam said she would name a baby girl Sahara. Everything just clicked then," Sawyer said leaning against Eric and resting her head on his shoulder. She just wanted to be close to him.

"Hmm," Eric turned and kissed her on the head, "What else did you see in this vision?"

Sawyer sighed and shrugged, "I was arguing with Sookie. I think about you. I was telling her that I was the one who really loved you and you really loved me. She kept saying that she loved you and that you loved her."

Sawyer pulled away from Eric when he snorted and laughed. She glared at him but he just laughed more. She elbowed him in the side, "It's not funny, Eric. I am trying to tell you what I saw."

"I know you are. And I am trying really hard not to laugh but I just can't help it. Vacker, love," Eric turned and looked deep into her eyes, "I am never EVER going to love anyone like I love you. Especially not Sookie Stackhouse, if she ever comes back. You are my wife and I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. You know that right?"

Sawyer nodded and hated when tears came to her eyes, "I know that. I still don't understand why or how I see what I see. The vision of me holding Sahara now makes some sense but the fight with Sookie still confuses me not to mention everything else I see," she sighed and let Eric pull her into his arms, "Sometimes I wish I could go back to being normal."

"Vacker, you were never normal. You could move objects with your mind," Eric frowned, "which I haven't seen you do lately. Have you lost it?"

He smiled when the vase on the fireplace slowly lifted up in the air and floated over to the coffee table and slowly lowered until it was standing in the middle of the coffee table, "Nope, haven't lost it. I just don't like using it anymore. It... It reminds me of everything else I am capable of including the visions and I just don't want to be reminded of that sometimes."

Sawyer felt Eric nod against her head and his lips kissing her on the temple, "I understand. I am here."

"I know, ma coeur. I am grateful I have you with me."

Sawyer held Eric close to her. She groaned when she heard his cell phone ring. She pulled away from him and watched as he got up and answered it. She rested her head on the back of the couch and watched as he began to pace back and forth. She closed her eyes and gently ran her hands over her stomach. She smiled thinking that she was carrying a baby girl. Little Sahara. She opened her eyes when Eric hung up his cell. She saw the look on his face and knew that something wasn't right.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That was the lovely Nan Flanagan. She wants us to do an interview on national television to show everyone that vampires and humans can co-exist even raise families together."

"Please tell me you told her no in several languages?"

Sawyer groaned when she saw the look on Eric's face. She closed her eyes and shook her head when Eric started talking to her in Swedish, "I tried but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I know you hate this but-."

"You're right, I hate this," Sawyer said opening her eyes and looking at Eric, "I hate sitting there and having people like Steve fucking Newlin judge me and my choices in life. Worse, I hate it when they judge us as parents. They act like I am a horrible mother for letting you anywhere near my children. They don't even take the time to see how much you love me they have already judged us because my heart beats and yours doesn't. I am sick of that shit from people."

Sawyer watched as Eric nodded. He walked over to her and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I know, I feel the same way. Unfortunately because of Russell Edgington we need to do this to show humans that we are nice, caring vampires and do not want to murder them all," he told her.

Sawyer sighed, "I know. And apparently we are the picture perfect example of a mingled family."

"We are. Nan has already informed me that we are, as far as she knows, the only human-vampire couple that has children. Hence why she is always bothering us."

Sawyer looked up in Eric's eyes and sighed, "Where do we have to go for the interview?"

"Nowhere. She is coming to us. She'll be here," Eric winced as the doorbell rang three times, "now apparently."

Sawyer closed her eyes and cursed silently, "So much for a nice quiet night at home," she muttered watching as Eric walked out of the room to answer the door. She was not looking forward to this interview at all.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I haven't been posting as often. I'm taking a full course load at university that includes 2 honor courses. I have a ton of stuff to do and I haven't even been able to write in like a month. So if i don't post as much it's because I have tons of school work to do. I will try to squeeze in some downtime to write but I don't know how fast I will be able to finish a chapter since I have papers due and midterms to study for.

Again I am really sorry but I do promise I am still thinking about this story (and my other ones) and I will be writing more and posting more once things at school settle down some. Thanks for reading this and reviewing and all of that other fun stuff. See you in the next one.


	33. Chapter 32

Sawyer leaned against the wall and sipped her tea. She watched as the television crew moved out her dining room table and brought in all their equipment. She turned when she heard Eric and Nan's raised voices from the living room. She sighed and turned and made her way out of the dining room, across the entry way and into the living room. She stood in the doorway and watched Eric and Nan for a moment wanting to know what they were arguing about now.

"I am not going to allow you to parade my children in front of the camera and have them subjected to questions, Nan. I draw the line there. Sawyer and I will answer any questions you have but you will not ask any questions to our children. Clear?" Eric stated his voice cold and hard. Sawyer smiled thinking that in this moment he was very much the Viking he had been a millennia before.

"Eric, people are going to want to know that you are not controlling these poor innocent children. They need to see that the twins are very much like any other normal child and are actually fine with their father being a vampire," Nan pushed.

Sawyer knew it was time for her to step in when she saw the murderous look on Eric's face. The last thing she needed was for him to rip Nan's head from her body with a room full of witnesses and cameras. "Nan, I understand where you are coming from but I cannot and will not let you drag my kids into this," she said walking into the room and over to Eric.

"Sawyer, these people are your fans. They want to know how you are living and that your children are happy."

"Nan, can I be honest with you?"

"But of course."

"Good," Sawyer felt Eric wrap and arm around her waist and gently rub her growing belly. She knew that that was his way of showing her he supported her and whatever she was about to say, "Nan, you are full of shit. The people who are going to watch this aren't my fans. My fans know me because they actually read my books and know that my character Mercy is based on me. They also know that the character of Godric is based on Eric. They can pick up my books and find out everything about me and my life with Eric by reading them. The people who are going to watch this are ignorant red necks and bible thumpers who have nothing better to do then try and decide how everyone else should live their lives. And if you think I am going to let these dumb ass people ask my two young children questions like, 'Does your father bit you?' 'Do you wish that he could play with you out in the sun?' you are sadly mistaken. I have let you drag Eric and I into this mess but I am drawing the fucking line at my children."

Nan was silent for a moment. She then let her fangs drop and growled slightly at Sawyer, "I can make you do it."

Sawyer placed a hand on Eric's arm when he went to lung at Nan, "You think so? And how do you think the Authority would like it when my portrayal of them and their organization in my next book is not favoring at all?" she watched as Nan looked at her unsure, "You have your ways, Ms. Flanagan and I have mine. I however am human and if you force my hand, I think we both know who most people in the world would believe if I began to talk. It certainly wouldn't be you with those long teeth."

Nan's fangs clicked back up. She glared at Sawyer and Eric, "I fucking hate both of you," she said before turning and stomping out of the room.

Sawyer turned and looked at Eric, "God, I hate her."

Eric smirked and kissed her, "I know. You did well against her."

Sawyer sighed, "I wanted so badly to use my new abilities and see if I couldn't fry her extra crispy."

"I know. I am proud of you for restraining yourself."

Sawyer nodded, "Now you know how I feel most of the time when you manage to hold back from ripping someone's head off."

Eric frowned, "You make it sound like I am always on the verge of maiming someone."

Sawyer smiled and nodded, "That's because most of the time you are."

Sawyer laughed as Eric pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. She held him tight against her and pushed all thoughts out of her mind about the vision of Antonia. Sawyer promised herself that if Antonia did attack her and Eric, Sawyer would use her powers and fight with everything she had. But at that moment, she just wanted to savor a moment with her husband.

* * *

><p>Eric rolled his eyes causing Aleryck and Ardith to laugh as one of the sound technicians adjusted his microphone. He smiled when he saw Sawyer shaking her head as the twins laughed and Eric joined in. The smile disappeared from his face when Nan walked into the room. He looked at the twins and saw that they moved closer to him and Sawyer as well. He could tell that they didn't like Nan very much either.<p>

"Is everyone ready?" Nan asked taking her seat beside Eric.

"Yes, we go live in three... two..." the camera man nodded towards Nan.

Nan placed a fake smile on her face and turned to the camera, "Hello, George and Nina. I am here with Eric Northman and his wife, the writer Sawyer Hampton."

"Northman," Sawyer said as the camera turned and looked at her, "My last name is Northman now. After my husband."

Eric smirked and wrapped an arm around Sawyer's shoulders. He turned when he heard George asking Eric a question. "Yes, George I can hear you."

"Mr. Northman, what made you decide to marry a human?" George asked.

Eric smirked, "I loved her. I have loved her for six years now. When we were in New York, Sawyer reminded me that vampire-human marriages there were legal. So, we both decided it was time to wed."

"Sawyer, weren't you worried for your children?" Eric heard Nina, the other television host ask Sawyer.

Eric looked at Sawyer and saw the anger that came into her eyes. "Why would I be worried about my children? Eric has never harmed me or them and I know he never will. I was with a man who use to harm me and hit me. I don't think that just because Eric is a vampire that we should all assume that he is evil. I have known more humans that were pure evil in my life. The vampires in my life have done nothing but care for me," Sawyer answered.

"It's just that it... Having a vampire for a father isn't natural," George said.

"Having two mothers use to be seen as unnatural. Same with having two fathers. Does that mean that they are bad parents? No," Eric answered.

"I love my Daddy," Ardith said.

Eric looked down at Ardith and smiled. He gently stroked her hair and then looked back up at the camera, "And I love you, Ardy. And I think that is all that should matter here."

"That is all that should matter. I believe that is it time we all realize that just because we are vampires..." Nan started on with her well planned out speech.

Eric tuned her out and turned towards Sawyer. He reached out and placed a hand on her stomach. He rubbed it and saw a smile come on her face. She looked at him and he reached up and brushed the hair from her face.

"I love you," he whispered softly unaware that the camera was capturing the intimate moment.

"I love you too," she answered taking his hand and kissing it.

Eric turned back and looked at Nan. He then looked down and made funny faces at the twins. He really wished she would hurry up and finish talking so they could finish this interview. He wanted to kick Nan and her crew out of the house so that he could spend time with his family.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat on the large bed in the master bedroom and turned on the television. She rolled her eyes as she saw that the local news were running a repeat of her interview with Eric. She changed the channel and groaned when almost every channel was showing clips from the interview. She stopped on CNN and saw that they were showing the clip where Eric and she say 'I love you'. She turned the volume up wanting to hear what the panel of 'experts' would think of that.<p>

_"She is clearly under his influence here,"_ one expert said his bald head causing the light from the studio to cause a slight glare to bounce off of it.

"How?" Sawyer asked at the same time as the host.

_"The vampire says it first. She feels compelled to say it back knowing that if she does, it will please the vampire. Otherwise, she does not feel love for him. She is a battered woman and she needs help."_

"Battered woman?! Are you fucking high?" Sawyer demanded.

_"I disagree," _another expert said. This one was a woman with her dark hair pulled back in a severe bun, _"Sawyer Northman is not a battered woman. You can clearly see that by the way, Eric touches her. She doesn't pull away and flinch. She lets him touch her knowing that he does indeed love her. And she loves him. I have read her books and the love literally jumps from the page when she writes about her main characters being together. She has also stated many times that these characters were based on her and her husband. To say she is a battered woman, is a lie. She is not being battered by her husband and from the way he looks at her; I very much doubt that he would ever hit her."_

"I like her," Eric said from the doorway of the room.

"I like her too. The other one though is an ass," Sawyer said shutting off the television.

"Yes, he is. Although my bigger question was why were you watching it?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't know. I guess part of me wanted to see what our kids are up against."

Eric raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed. He climbed on it beside Sawyer and pulled her in his arms, "Why would you say that? Have the children talked about being bullied?"

"No, but," Sawyer sighed, "I didn't tell my parents when I was bullied either. I just relied on Finn to help me through it. And even if the kids aren't bullying them, I worry about the parents of those children. You've seen the way that people look at me here in Bon Temps. They look at the kids the same way."

Eric nodded, "I know that things haven't been easy but I didn't think that it had gotten that bad."

"It's not bad, it's just," Sawyer looked into Eric's eyes, "sometimes I really wish that they wouldn't judge you so much. That's all it is. They look at me and all they can think is that I am some sex slave for a vampire and my kids are your blood banks. That's all they seem willing to accept here. And believe me, it doesn't really help with Sookie gone. They all think Bill did it so you must be in on it too, because you are his Sheriff."

"Do you want to move?"

Sawyer shook her head, "I won't let them drive me out of here. I'm not going to run away from this town just because some people seem to think that being in love with a vampire is wrong."

Eric rubbed her stomach and smiled, "Good. You want me to kill anyone?"

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "No, Eric."

"Are you sure? I could just make all of them disappear."

Sawyer pulled Eric closer and kissed him, "No, don't. They aren't worth it."

"Hmmm, very true. Trailer trash and red neck hicks the lot of them."

Sawyer smiled against his lips, "That they are."

* * *

><p>AN: hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things were just crazy with school and everything. So I am trying to write this story more and get back into the grove of writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as there is more fun to come. See you in the next one. :D


	34. Chapter 33

Eric sat in the waiting room. He turned his head to the side at the poster that was posted on the wall opposite of where he sat. He tilted his head and looked at the fetus in the womb. He frowned turned to look at Sawyer. He looked at her rounding stomach and then back at the poster. He frowned deeper as he couldn't quick match the picture on the poster with the child that was growing in his wife's stomach.

"Eric?" he heard Sawyer ask as she gently placed her hand on his arm.

"I am finding it hard to believe that that is what our Sahara looks like," Eric told her nodding towards the picture.

He saw Sawyer smile, "She doesn't look like that. She's bigger then that now. That's a fetus in the first trimester. I'm in my second now," she told him.

Eric placed his hand on her stomach and felt their child kick, "Thank you for arranging the ultrasound at night so I could be present."

Sawyer nodded, "I should have done the same thing with the twins. Just with that pregnancy there was so many unanswered questions and I wasn't..." she sighed, "I wasn't even sure if I wanted to keep them or if I even wanted you in their life."

"And now you are sure that you want me and them. Right?"

Sawyer smirked and shrugged, "I'm still thinking about it."

Eric shook his head and kissed her softly on the lips, "When I get you home I will erase all doubts from your mind."

"Promises, promises."

"Sawyer Northman," the receptionist said standing up with Sawyer's file, "the doctor will see you now."

Eric stood first and then helped Sawyer to her feet. He held her hand and followed her as she followed the receptionist down the short hallway. He followed Sawyer into the room and frowned when he saw it was all pink with wallpaper that had numerous flowers on it. He heard the receptionist tell Sawyer that the doctor would be in with them shortly and to change into one of the gowns. The woman then left the room. Eric turned and looked at Sawyer and pointed to the wallpaper.

"What is this?" he asked.

Sawyer shrugged as she slowly took off her sundress, "I don't know. Maybe Dr. Lackey wanted the place to look inviting."

"Those flowers are not inviting. They are terrifying."

Eric smiled when Sawyer laughed. He walked over to her and helped do up the back of the gown for her. He then placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I love you," he told her.

"I know. I love you too."

Eric wrapped his arms around her and held her. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her neck, "Vacker, I don't want to ruin this moment but, are you all right?" he whispered wishing that he could just push past the worry and fear that he felt from her at times. He knew that she was still thinking about that vision that she had had and part of him wished that she would just tell him what it had been about. Feeling her worry and her fear was hurting him deep to his core.

"I'm fine, Eric," she answered softly.

Eric just nodded and once again let the subject drop. He held Sawyer in his arms tighter not sure who he was comforting more; her or him.

* * *

><p>Sawyer held Eric's hand as she watched the doctor set up the ultrasound machine. She laid on the examine table and turned her attention to Eric. He wasn't meeting her eyes instead he kept looking at her stomach and gently rubbing it. She looked away from him and smiled at the doctor. She knew that Eric was trying to deal with the fact that she wasn't going to tell him what her vision had been about. She was still trying to deal with it herself. At the moment though, she didn't want to think about her vision. All she wanted to think about was their daughter.<p>

"So how have you been feeling?" the doctor asked as she slowly lifted up the gown and took the bottle of gel to place on Sawyer's stomach.

"Pretty good. I don't have any more morning sickness and I have been resting more so I don't feel as tired and drained anymore," Sawyer answered.

"That is good. And Mr. Northman, you have cut back on feeding on Sawyer as well?" the doctor asked giving Eric a sideways look.

Eric looked at her and Sawyer half expected him to yell at the doctor that that was none of her business. Instead her husband nodded, "I have. I do not want to do anything that would harm our child," he answered.

"Good. Let's see how Baby Northman is doing," the doctor answered.

Sawyer watched as the doctor squirted some of the gel on her stomach and then took the ultrasound wand and placed it on the gel moving it around. Sawyer looked at the monitor. She smiled when she heard her child's heartbeat echo in the examine room. She felt Eric squeeze her hand. She turned and looked at her husband and gave him a smile.

"Baby Northman looks to be very healthy. So, would you two like to know the sex?" the doctor asked looking at the couple.

Sawyer looked at Eric and saw the smile on his face. She turned back to the doctor, "We have an idea but we would like to know for sure."

The doctor nodded, "All right, let's see if the baby will cooperate."

Sawyer watched as the doctor moved the wand around some more. The doctor then stopped and looked carefully at the screen. She turned and looked at Sawyer and smiled, "You're having a baby girl," she said.

Sawyer smiled and then turned to look at Eric, "Our little Sahara."

She saw Eric nod. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She held his hand tight. She turned her attention back to the doctor. "All right, let's get you cleaned up here. Would you like pictures of the ultrasound?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we would," Eric answered.

"All right. I will go and get those for you then we can make you next appointment."

Sawyer wiped the gel from her stomach and nodded. She turned and looked at the ultrasound screen again and smiled when she saw her daughter on there. She told herself that everything was going to be all right. She was going to give birth to a healthy baby girl and her, Eric, the twins and Sahara would live happily ever after as one happy family. She sighed and knew that that was probably just a dream.

* * *

><p>Eric opened the door for Sawyer and watched as she walked into their home. He followed her in and closed the door behind her. He watched as she walked into the living room digging in her purse. He followed her tossing the keys to the house in the bowl on the side table in the entry way as he walked by. He leaned in the doorway to the living room and watched as Sawyer sat on the couch looking at the ultrasound pictures of Sahara.<p>

"Sometimes I think about what she is going to look like," she said softly, "and I always picture her with your eyes and blond hair," Eric saw the smile on his wife's face, "She has your devilish smirk that can make me say yes to anything."

Eric smiled, "I picture her with your eyes. Just like the twins. I still remember the first time I looked into your eyes, Vacker. It was like you could see right through me."

Eric watched as Sawyer nodded. She placed the pictures on the coffee table in front of her and then turned to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes, "You know that I love you with everything I have, right?" she asked softly.

"I know," he answered.

"Then you have to know how hard this is on me," she stood and walked closer to him, "I am trying my damnest to be a good wife and mother here and not freak the fuck out about what I saw. And I just..." she sighed and looked at the floor, "I just can't fake it if you keep asked me every day if I am okay."

"I ask you because I don't want you to fake it. You shouldn't have to fake it. Not with me," he answered.

He watched as Sawyer turned her sapphire eyes his way. He saw the pain in them, "I fake it because I know you. If I told you what I saw, there wouldn't be anyone left alive once you were finished. I love that you want to protect me and the kids from everything but I hate how you do it. Killing people doesn't solve anything, ma coeur, it just makes it worse."

Eric walked over to Sawyer and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her on the head and rested his cheek on her head. "Vacker, I am who I am. Killing is the only way I know to protect what I love. I've been like that since I was turned. It's too late for me to change now."

He felt Sawyer nod. She pulled away from him and reached out and stroked his cheek, "No, it's not. You're just scared of being soft and not being able to protect this family," she answered.

Eric watched as she pulled away from him and walked past him out of the room. He sighed and turned to watch as her back as she turned to go up the stairs. He raked a hand through his hair. Sometimes he wished that Sawyer wasn't as stubborn as she was.

* * *

><p>Sawyer folded the blanket and looked around Sahara's nursery. She smiled at the bright yellow walls and white furniture. Eric had chosen the colour saying it reminded him of the sun. The smile slowly left her face as memories of Eric and her in the sun came floating back to her. She closed her eyes and cursed when tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away. She pulled her hand away from her face and went to wipe it on her dress. She stopped when she saw blood on her hand. She frowned and dropped the blanket on the floor as she stood. She whirled around and<p>

_"Eric, no!" she watched as Eric lunged at Bill and began fighting. She looked down at the man she was kneeling beside. She was applying pressure to his neck but his blood was seeping through her fingers and she could feel his life slipping away. She looked up and saw Marnie standing on the balcony looking down at her. _

_"Sawyer, I-," Sookie started running over to her. _

_Sawyer grabbed her arm and yanked her down and placed her hands on the man's neck, "You stay here and try to help this man. I have to go and stop, Eric."_

_"I think I should go after Eric. He loves-."_

_Sawyer slapped Sookie across the face, "So help me Sook if you finish that sentence I will set your little fairy ass on fire. Save this man."_

_Sawyer got to her feet and ran over to where Eric and Bill were fighting. She looked down at her hands and saw they were covered in blood. The blood of an innocent person that Eric had killed. She looked up and_

Sahara's room came back into focus. She looked down at her hand and saw nothing. There was no blood, it was clean. She looked around the room but it was same as it had been before the vision. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sawyer, I heard," she looked up when Eric walked into the room, "What happened?"

She looked at him and saw the man she loved, the father of her children. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that he would never kill an innocence and most of all he would never kill one in front of her. He was not a monster. "I saw something," she said.

She watched as he walked into the room and walked over to her. He pulled her in his arms. "What did you see?" he asked.

"A man dying. I was trying to stop it but his blood it..." she shook her head, "just hold me," she whispered.

Sawyer felt Eric hold her tighter. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She knew that she couldn't take much more visions. She was slowly losing what little control she had left over her emotions. Anymore visions and they could send her over the deep end.


	35. Chapter 34

Sawyer sat in the office of Fangtasia and went through all the receipts. She had told Eric she would after the books while he was away with Bill on another one of Nan's public speaking engagements. She had just been glad that she was able to sit this one out. She felt Sahara kick and she smiled. She leaned back against the back of the chair and rubbed her stomach.

"It's all right, Sahara, mommy will be done here soon. Then we'll get ice cream," she said softly.

"Does that really work?" Pam asked from the doorway.

Sawyer jumped slightly and shook her head, "Pam, you scared me."

"Sorry," Pam walked further into the office and sat on the chair in front of Eric's desk, "So does talking to her work?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I think so. Of course, she's already a Daddy's girl. She usually quiets down more for Eric. He'll sing to her in Swedish and she just settles down."

Pam nodded, "He actually use to do the same for me. There were some nights, after I was first turned, that were not easy to get through. Sometimes, I thought the hunger would drive me insane."

Sawyer looked at the other woman and nodded. "Eric loves you, Pam. I saw that the first time I saw you two together. He likes to act like he is heartless but we both know that isn't true."

Pam nodded, "No, it isn't. Did he ever tell you the story of how he turned me?"

Sawyer shook her head, "No. I just thought that was something personal between you and him."

Pam leaned back in her chair, "I was a prostitute. I ran a nice place for my girls. Unfortunately, being a hooker in those days was not safe. Someone was hurting my girls. The psycho came after me. Eric killed him in front of me and saved me. I took him to my bed that night. I found out what he was," Pam looked away but Sawyer still saw the blood tears form in her eyes, "The thought of being immortal. Never getting old, never dying seemed like salvation to me. I didn't want to die old and diseased in some boarding house alone like other women I had known. I asked Eric to turn me, I pleaded with him. He told me that becoming a maker was not something he wanted to do, ever. That it was a large responsibility that he was not ready for. So, I forced him. I grabbed a knife and slit my wrists. I told him either turn me or watch me die."

Sawyer looked at Pam and suddenly the story became alive in front of her. She saw Pam standing there in her silken robe the blood flowing from her wrists and Eric standing there. She saw the look of sadness on Eric's face. She blinked her eyes and the vision was gone. She looked at Pam and reached out. She took the vampire's hand.

"You didn't force him, Pam. He could have left you there to die. The reason he told you he didn't want to be a maker was because he didn't want to lose anyone else that he cared about. He had lost his human family. I don't think he ever wanted to get attached to anyone ever again. That way, he wouldn't have to feel the pain of the loss if something happened to them," Sawyer told her.

Pam gave her a smile, "Thank you for trying to make me feel better but I still think that deep down on some level I forced him."

Sawyer smiled, "Maybe you did. But we both know that sometimes Eric needs a little shove to get him to admit what he really feels."

Pam nodded and wiped her blood tears away. "I need to go freshen up before I open the club. Will you be making an appearance out front for a while?"

"I wasn't going to. I mean, I'm not exactly dressed to entertain," Sawyer said looking down at her maxi sundress.

"Oh, sweetie, I can fix that," Pam gave Sawyer a smirk, "This will be your chance to sit on Eric's throne."

Sawyer looked at Pam and gave her a smile, "I like the way you think," Sawyer stood, "Pam, let's play dress up."

* * *

><p>Eric rested his head on the back of the leather seat in the limo. He heard Bill and Nan talking but it was all background noise to him. The public appearance had gone very well. Eric smirked remembering how he seemed to have charmed all the people over just by pulling out his wallet and flipping through the pictures he had there of him, Sawyer and the twins. Bill on the other hand had given a speech that no one had listened to.<p>

"Eric, did you hear me?" Nan asked breaking into his thoughts of Sawyer.

"No, I'm sorry," he paused and then smiled, "Actually no, I'm not sorry."

He saw Bill roll his eyes, "I was telling Bill that it would be very helpful to us if there could be camera present when Sawyer gives birth. It could-."

"No," Eric said flatly.

"Eric-," Bill tried.

"No, that is not going to happen. We can do an interview a couple of days later but there will not be any cameras present during the birth of my daughter. I won't allow it."

"What about Sawyer? Doesn't she have a say in this?" Nan demanded.

Eric almost laughed. He knew his wife and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sawyer would never allow Nan to parade cameras into the delivery room. He shook his head, "I know my wife, Nan. She would never agree to this either. There are some things that must remain private between a family and the public at large. Welcoming our daughter into our lives is one of those things. You and the public can meet her at a later date. Not at the same moment that we, her parents do."

"Bill, talk some sense into him," Nan said.

Eric looked at Bill and gave him a look. _You really want to fight me on this, William? Cause you are not going to win._ The look told his king. He watched with amusement as Bill turned and looked at Nan. "I believe we need to respect Eric and Sawyer's wishes in this. You may only see them as a promotional tool to help the humans think better of us vampires, but they are real people. They are a real family and we should not exploit this moment. The birth of their child is about them and their family. Not about human/vampire relations," Bill explained.

"I couldn't say it better myself, Bill," Eric added.

He could see the anger in Nan's face. He knew that the only reason that she wasn't reaching across the limo and ripping his head off was that she needed him. Sawyer and he had become the poster children for how great human/vampire relations could be and there was no way that Nan was going to jeopardize that. Even if she was currently pissed at him.

"Fine. But we get the exclusive afterwards. Baby pictures, interviews, the whole nine yards. Understand? I don't want to see those baby pictures anywhere else."

Eric nodded, "Of course Nan. You'll be our first call. We won't even put them in the photo album until you have approved of them."

Bill coughed to cover up a laugh when Nan glared at him. Eric smiled sweetly at her. He watched as she turned and grabbed her cell phone. She called someone and began yelling at them on the phone. Eric turned and looked out the window again. He was anxious to get home and spend time with his wife and children.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat on Eric's throne and watched the people on the dance floor dance. Pam had found her a beautiful flowing emerald green silk dress to wear. In typical Pam fashion though the bodice had been made out of leather and showed off a lot of cleavage. It was empire waist though so the silk just flowed over Sawyer's growing baby bump. Sawyer smiled at Jessica when the girl brought her a soda. Jessica sat in the small chair next to the throne and sipped her True Blood.<p>

"Place is really packed tonight," Jess said.

"Yeah, it is. There is one person missing though. Just where is Hoyt tonight?" Sawyer asked sipping her soda.

Jessica made a face, "At home. He didn't feel like going out tonight. He has to work in the morning."

"I see. Does he know that you're here?"

Sawyer saw Jessica look away. Sawyer sighed and turned her attention directly at the young vampire, "Jess, why are you lying to Hoyt?"

Jessica shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's because I don't want to hurt him."

"Hurt him how?"

"I just... I'm feeling restless. Sometimes between us it's so perfect and beautiful. It's like it was when we first met. But sometimes..." Jess sighed, "Sometimes I just look at him and I wonder if I am going to have to spend years of my life just watching him get older and older and then die. And then I think that... It's horrible."

"Jess, I am not going to judge you. I married Eric remember?"

Jessica nodded, "When I think about Hoyt dying, I know that it would be horrible and hurt but I also think... Then I would be free. I would be free to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted."

"Oh, sweetie."

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

"Actually it's completely normal to wish for someone's death," Pam answered walking up the platform.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Jessica demanded.

"Please, I'm a vampire. I could hear your conversation from the parking lot."

"Pam, not helping," Sawyer said. She looked at Jessica, "Do you still love Hoyt?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, I just don't know if we can survive this."

"Do you want to?" Pam asked.

"Do I want to what?"

"Do you want to try and fix whatever the hell is wrong with you two? Do you want to stop acting like a teenager in puppy love and act like a grown ass woman about this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Then get your ass home and tell Hoyt that right now you're restless. Stop running away like a little girl and stay and work it out. Otherwise, you'll end up hurting him."

Jessica looked at Pam shocked. She then turned and looked at Sawyer, "Did Pam just give me relationship advice that was something other than leave Hoyt and fuck the nearest fang banger?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, she did. I wonder if anyone got that on video."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Fuck you both."

"Oh, Pam, honey, you wish you could," Sawyer answered winking as Pam walked away.

Jessica laughed and then got up, "Well, I guess she was right. I should head home and talk to Hoyt."

"Sounds like a plan. On your way, could you check in on Lafayette and Jesus? They're watching the twins and I just want to make sure they aren't in over their heads."

"Will do." Jessica hugged Sawyer. She then pulled away and rubbed Sawyer's stomach gently, "You keep her safe in there."

"I'll do that. See you later."

Sawyer watched as Jessica left. She leaned back on the throne and rubbed her stomach. She was close to seven months along. She remembered how it was at this point in her last pregnancy that her mother had taken her and had used medication to induce her labour forcing the twins to be born premature. Thanks to Jessica and Eric's vampire blood her babies had been as healthy as a baby born full term. This time though she was hoping and praying that she carried Sahara completely to term. She just wanted everything to be normal for this delivery. Well, as normal as it was going to get considering that Sahara's father was a 1000 year old vampire that had been human when she had been conceived.

"Almost three months, Sahara. And then I'll be able to hold you close," Sawyer told her baby, "I can't wait."


	36. Chapter 35

Eric looked over the papers one more time. He had decided to buy Sookie's house. Her brother, Jason had put it up for sale and Eric had finally decided to buy it to make sure that Sookie would have it when and if she ever came back. Plus by buying the house he would be able to control who would move in close to his family. He knew that the last thing that Sawyer would want would be to have people move in and spend most of their time spying on her and the children.

"I am officially fat," Sawyer said walking into the kitchen.

Eric turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile. She was in the middle of her eighth month being pregnant and Eric thought she looked gorgeous. He put down the papers and walked over to her. He ran his hand over her stomach. "Vacker, you look beautiful," he told her looking into her eyes.

"You are lying, Eric."

"No, I'm not. The twins tell you how pretty you are all the time."

"They are children; they are just following your lead."

"Oh really?"

Eric wrapped his arms around Sawyer and pulled her close. He had to admit that he couldn't hold her as close as he was use to. He looked down at her stomach then looked back up into her eyes, "You will always be beautiful to me. In every single way."

He watched as Sawyer rolled her eyes. He kissed her on the lips and she returned his kiss, "Fine, I'll believe you. So what are you up to?" She asked pulling away and walking to the island. She picked up the papers and started to read them.

Eric walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm going to buy Sookie's house. I was thinking of fixing it up and then putting it up for sale again," he told her kissing her hair.

"Why buy it then? Why not let someone else buy it?"

"Well, my lovely Sawyer, I was thinking that if I buy it I am protecting this family. We are fairly famous now since Nan has been parading us all over television. I don't want the wrong person moving in next door and causing us pain and grief," Eric explained rubbing her stomach and smiling when Sahara began kicking up a storm.

"Wait, are you actually telling me that you thought something threw? You actually sat there and thought about preventing someone bad moving in instead of waiting and then killing that person?"

Eric rolled his eyes and kissed Sawyer on the neck, "You know, love, living with you is never dull."

"I know, it's why you love me."

Eric turned Sawyer around in his arms and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and smiled when he heard Ardith giggle from the stairs. He turned and winked at his daughter. "And what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Mommy said that you were going to come and tuck Aleryck and I in and read to us," Ardith said running down the stairs.

Eric swung her up in his arms and smiled at her, "Your wish is my command. What book would you like me to read to you?"

Eric carried Ardith up the stairs listening as she listed off almost every book that she owned. He turned and glanced at Sawyer as she stood in the kitchen. He watched her rub her head and he knew that his wife was still worrying about her vision. He sighed and wished that she would finally confide in him. It had been months and he knew that every moment Sawyer wasn't with him she was worrying about what she had seen. He wished that she would let him in and tell him what she had seen.

"Daddy, are you listening?" Ardith asked as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Sorry, love, I was thinking about something else. What book do you want me to read?" Eric asked placing her on the bed and tucking her in.

"Winnie the Pooh," Ardith said smiling.

Aleryck groaned from his bed across the room. Eric turned and smiled at him, "Do you have another request?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anything but Winnie the Pooh," Aleryck answered.

"Request denied!" Ardith yelled.

Eric smiled. He walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the first Winnie the Pooh book he found. He was worried about Sawyer and what she was keeping from him but being with the twins helped push that out of his mind. He loved spending time with them and being with him made him realize that being a father to them was his greatest achievement in his one thousand year lifetime. He would always be proud to call them his.

* * *

><p>Sawyer closed her eyes as she stood in front of the island waiting for the kettle to boil water for her tea. She felt a dull pound on the side of her head and knew it was a migraine building. She opened her eyes and cursed as the kitchen seemed to blur around her and<p>

_Suddenly she was in a small cement room. She turned and saw Eric chained to the bed. Sookie was trying to hold him down but he was hissing at her. Sawyer watched as she came down the metal ladder attached to the wall. She jumped down beside the bed and shoved Sookie off of Eric. _

_"Sawyer, what the hell are you doing?!" Sookie demanded._

_"I am saving Eric. I've already been to Bill's and saved Jess from becoming extra crispy."_

_"But...How?"_

_Sawyer saw herself look up and glare at Sookie, "How is none of your concern, fairy."_

_Sawyer watched as she straddled Eric. He hissed at her and lunged at her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shhed him. He looked at her confused. _

_"Eric, my love, enough," she told him in Swedish. _

_"I want out!" Eric screamed at her._

_"No, you don't. If you go out you will die. I will not let you die, ma coeur. Calm."_

_Sawyer watched as she reached out and stroked Eric's cheeks. She began humming something to him. She watched as he calmed down and lay back down on the bed. She stayed on top of him and began to sing to him in Swedish. She couldn't make out the words though. She stepped forward to hear better and_

Screamed when she knocked the kettle over and it fell. It crashed to the floor and the boiling water hit her legs. She grabbed the counter of the island and stepped back. She felt herself shaking. She stared down at the kettle on the floor and suddenly realized how dangerous her visions could be. She turned when she heard Eric come down the stairs.

"Vacker, I thought I heard you scream. Are you all right?" he asked coming to her side.

Sawyer shook her head. She felt tears come to her eyes, "Eric, I think... I think I need to tell you everything," she finally told him.

She looked at him and saw the relief written on his features. He stepped close to her and pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She let her tears fall. She couldn't lie to Eric anymore. He deserved to know everything. No matter how scared she was that he would run off and kill everyone. She needed him to know what her fears were.

* * *

><p>Eric closed the bedroom door. He had checked on the children and made sure they were sleeping before he and Sawyer had this conversation. He turned and saw her sitting on the side of the bed. She was running her hands over her legs. Eric had given her some of his blood so whatever burns that were there had already healed. He watched as she turned and met his glaze.<p>

"They are sleeping soundly," he told her.

She nodded. He watched as she raked a hand through her hair, "I saw Antonia. Her spirit is still very much alive and looking for revenge against vampires. She threatened me," Sawyer told him softly.

Eric stood there stunned. "She threatened you? And you are just telling me this now?!" he demanded.

He watched as Sawyer looked away, "You know that new coven of witches that Bill is so worried about? Their leader is named Marnie. In one of my visions, I... I think she had control of Antonia or Antonia had control of her."

Eric turned and punched the wall. He yanked his hand out and watched as the dry wall and plaster fell to the floor. He took slow breaths telling himself not to yell at Sawyer. She was pregnant and she had been under enough stress with having to deal with this all on her own. He turned back and looked at her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He hated seeing her in pain but he knew that he needed to do something about this. "Why didn't you tell me?" he told her softly.

She gave him a sad look, "You know why. Do I have to bring up Finn? You deal with threats to the family by killing them. We can't afford for you to do that this time."

"We can't afford for this witch to die?! She could be plotting against you this minute!" Eric bellowed.

He watched as Sawyer pushed herself up from the bed. She walked over to him. He thought for sure that she was going to hit him. He still knew how violent his Vacker could get when she was angry. Instead she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She stroked his cheek and he watched as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know that Antonia could be plotting against me and all vampires here. But we can't do anything about it. Marnie, if she is working with Antonia, is still a human. After the whole mess with Russell, we both know that you can't just go off and kill this entire coven."

Eric pulled away from her, "The hell I can't."

He walked towards the door, "All right Eric, go and kill the coven. What are you going to tell Bill when he asks you why you did it?" Sawyer asked him. He stopped and stood there and cursed. "Exactly. You can't tell him about my visions. You don't want him to know about my powers so you can't tell him that I saw Marnie plot with Antonia against vampires. Then what do you think Bill will do?"

Eric turned around and faced her. "I need to protect my family!" he yelled. "You and the children are my everything. I am not going to let some witch harm any of you."

He saw Sawyer nod. "I know, love and I love you for wanting to protect us. But right now, you can't protect us the way you're use to. You can't just go out there and kill everyone. Russell made that impossible. You know exactly what will happen if you kill the coven. Bill will condemn you and Nan will start telling the whole world you were crazy and hell, she'll probably promote the pay-per-view of your true death for all to see. And then what will happen to me and the kids?" He watched as she stepped closer to him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt Sahara kicking, "What will happen to your child Eric? The child you waited a millennia for? Are you going to make her grow up in this world without you?"

Eric looked down at his wife's stomach. He felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that Sawyer was right. He hated it with every fibre of his being though. He needed to be able to protect his family. His father had taught him that a millennia ago. His father had taught him that protecting his family meant fighting for them and killing whoever would even think of causing them harm. Now here he was unable to do that. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Sawyer's stomach.

"Like always, Vacker, you are right. I just," he looked up and looked into her eyes, "I need time to adjust to this."

"You're leaving," Sawyer said knowing that Eric needed to be alone to think about everything.

"Just for tonight. I am going to go to the club. Maybe I will even talk things over with Pam. We both know that she will agree with you anyway."

He saw Sawyer nod but he could still see the worry and hurt in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "I'll come to home to you. I always do," he told her softly.

He used his vampire speed and left the house before he could see her break down. He needed to be away from her and their children though. He could feel so much anger and disappointment now and he needed to get away from Sawyer before he lashed out and did something that could hurt her. He would go back home once he had a night to deal with the fact that this one time, he wouldn't be able to protect his family like he had been taught too.


	37. Chapter 36

Sawyer opened her eyes and looked at Eric's side of the bed. Tears came to her eyes as she saw that it was still empty. She sighed and rolled over and grabbed Eric's pillow and pulled it to her face. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She closed her eyes and

_"You are lying," she heard Sookie say. _

_Sawyer turned and found herself in Bill's home. She was standing in the foyer looking into the living room. She saw Sookie and Eric there standing about five feet apart. She turned and saw herself and Bill in his office. She walked closer to the living room wanting to hear what Eric was telling Sookie._

_"I am not lying Sookie. I do not love you," he told her firmly._

_"You can't just get all your memories back and suddenly what you felt for me is gone."_

_"Yes, I can," Eric hissed, "I remember everything. I remember Sawyer asking you to look after me but warning you that I was HER husband and that her visions would not come to pass. You told her that she had nothing to worry about that you would never allow me to touch you. And yet, you did. You in fact encouraged it after you saw how 'changed' I was. I cannot believe I am saying this, but you took advantage of me."_

_"I didn't take advantage of you! I love you!"_

_"In order for you to love me, I had to become a completely different person. Sawyer has loved me from the start. I have made mistakes, I have hurt her, I have scarred and scared her but she has still loved me. You don't love me; you love that vision of me you have in your head."_

_Sawyer watched as tears formed on Sookie's face. She turned and walked out of the room. She stopped half way and turned to look back at Eric, "You only want Sawyer because of what she is. You're scared of her power. I saw what she can do and I'm scared of her."_

_"You should be. I on the other am not scared of my Vacker. I could never be afraid of the woman who is my other half. But you keep telling yourself that if it makes it easier for you to accept the fact that I am never going to leave my wife for you."_

Sawyer's eyes snapped open and Eric's words echoed in her head. She felt tears come to her eyes. She was confused as to whether or not the visions were of the future or of things that would come to pass if she didn't change them. She did know one thing though; she would never lose Eric. He would always be hers and she didn't have to worry about Sookie or any other woman attempting to lay claim to him.

* * *

><p>Eric paced his office. He could hear the music from the club. Pam was out there hosting and he knew that the club was in good hands. He just needed to think about Sawyer and what she had told him. He ran his hands over his face and leaned against his desk. He thought about the months that Sawyer had kept her vision from him. He suddenly understood the pressure she must have felt and the worry she had carried. His wife knew him well. She had known that if she would have told him the moment the vision happened that he would have went out there and killed the coven of witches. Hell, he was still having trouble stopping himself from doing exactly that. He looked up when the door to the office opened and Pam walked in. She closed the door and leaned against it.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Sawyer finally told me what her visions have been about. You know that witch coven I have been looking into?" Eric answered walking around the desk and sitting in the chair.

"Yeah, aren't they a bunch of new age hippies who can't even pull off a love spell?"

Eric gave her a look, "Apparently I was wrong about that. You remember that fiasco in Spain during the Inquisition that involved a witch and vampires rising from their sleep in the daylight?"

Pam nodded, "Yes, you told me about it. What has that got to do with the coven of witches and Sawyer?"

"That witch, Antonia is apparently not resting well in her afterlife. Sawyer saw her taking control of Marnie, who is apparently in this witch's coven," Eric frowned, "Or Sawyer said they could be working together... I do not know she was not clear on the details."

Pam stood there. She was confused and walked over to the desk and leaned against it. She looked at Eric, "And you are having problems with this because every instinct you have is telling you to head over to that coven and kill them all," she said.

"Yes," Eric rested his elbows on the desk and placed his face in his hands, "Sawyer told me that is why she didn't tell me before. She actually pointed out to me all the reasons why I couldn't go over there and kill them all. But I still feel that need to do just that. Every fibre in me is telling me that the only way to protect my family is to get rid of the threat."

"But you can't. I don't know the reasons that Sawyer gave you, Eric but they probably included the facts that you can't kill the coven without telling Bill about Antonia and everything that Sawyer saw. Of course then Bill will want to know _how_ you know this. Plus there's that crazy ass Russell Edgington who ruined murdering for all of us. This is no way that you could kill the coven and get away with it. Not now," Pam explained.

Eric sighed, "Thank you for taking Sawyer's side."

Pam placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I'm taking the side of this family, Eric. We all need you so could you maybe listen to us this one time and not go off on a killing spree."

Eric dropped his hands and turned to look at her, "It would be a justified killing spree," he muttered.

Pam rolled her eyes, "Fine, it would be a justified killing spree but you still know that Sawyer and I are right."

Eric looked at her then looked away and sighed, "Bloody women always being right."

He felt the slight slap that Pam gave him to the back of his head. He watched as Pam turned and left the office. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and just sat there for a moment. He began to try and formulate a plan that would protect his family from the witches. He sighed when he realized that it was useless for him to come up with a plan without talking to Sawyer first. He knew that she would want to be a part of his plans and discussions. After all, she was an important part of the family as well.

"Guess it is time to go home and admit she was right," he muttered, "Again." He got up from the chair and walked out of the office. He hoped that Sawyer hadn't waited up for him. She should be getting her rest although knowing her, she was probably laying in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Sawyer swore and pushed herself up from the bed. She was not going to lay there and stare at the ceiling anymore waiting for Eric to come home. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed her robe. She pulled it on and slipped on her slippers as well. She walked out of the master bedroom. She walked down the hall and checked on the twins. She smiled when she saw both of them sleeping soundly. She sighed knowing that maybe she and Eric should talk about giving each of them their own room. She had noticed a lot more arguing between the twins and Ardith had even drawn a line down the middle of the room once. She sighed and closed their door a little more and kept walking down the hall towards the stairs. That was something she could worry about later when Eric was there with her.<p>

She walked into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and stared at the contents wanting something sweet to snack on. She sighed when she didn't find anything. She went to open the freezer door next to the fridge but stopped when she felt a sharp pain across her stomach. She leaned back against the counter and rubbed her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath.

"This is not happening," she muttered, "Sahara you are not going to be born today," she said softly.

She opened her eyes and was relieved when she didn't have the pain again. She told herself that it was nothing; she had just been under a lot of stress. She raked her hand through her hair and went back over to the freezer. She could definitely use some ice cream now. She turned when she heard the front door open and close. "Eric?" she called out softly.

"Vacker, what are you doing still awake?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"I just wanted a snack. I was going to have some ice cream," she answered.

Eric sighed and walked over to the freezer and grabbed her a pint of her favorite ice cream. He handed it to her and closed the freezer. She saw the look on his face and knew that he wished that she would have stayed in bed. She placed the ice cream down on the counter and placed her hand on his cheek. "Talk to me," she whispered.

Eric shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead, "It's nothing. I am just worried about you and the children." He reached out and rubbed her stomach, "I worry that I cannot keep you safe. It is my greatest fear. I can still see what those wolves did to my family and I," he shook his head, "I want to be able to protect you better than I could protect them."

Sawyer felt tears come to her eyes. She pulled Eric close to her and held him. She knew that he was speaking from the heart. He had lost so much already that he couldn't even contemplate the thought of losing her and the children. She pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips. She smiled at him. "You will not lose us, Eric. And I know that you will find a way to protect us. You have in the past and I know that you will now. I trust you."

She saw Eric nod and saw the love in his eyes. She took the pint of ice cream and grabbed a spoon. She then took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come on, you can read to me and Sahara for a while. Maybe that will help relax you," Sawyer told him climbing the stairs with Eric following her.

"Being with you relaxes me," Eric answered. Once they had reached the top of the stairs he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. Sawyer leaned against him more knowing that she would always have him to lean on. "I love you," he whispered to her softly.

"I know," she answered, "I love you too."

"I know you do. I just felt the need to tell you again."

"Mmm, you can tell me every day for the rest of my life. I won't mind."

She felt Eric smile against her skin. She turned and pressed another kiss on his lips. "I want more than just one lifetime with you," he whispered.

Sawyer nodded. She knew that one day they would have to talk about Eric turning her. She knew that he would want to. She knew her husband and knew that the thought of living without her was something that he refused to think about. He would want to turn her and at the moment, Sawyer did not know how she felt about that. "I know, love, but we don't have to decide that all tonight. Just read to me for a while and we can talk about everything else later."

She felt Eric nod again. She held his hand tight as she led him to the bedroom. The pain she had experienced earlier was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment.


	38. Chapter 37

Eric's eyes snapped open. He knew it was still day because the drapes in the room were still pulled tight along with the heavy blinds. He felt fear though in his gut along with worry. He knew that it was Sawyer who was scared and worried. He pushed himself out of the bed and made his way out of the room quickly. He felt blood begin to drip from his nose but he didn't care. He needed to make sure that Sawyer was all right. He worried that she might have had another vision that scared her.

Eric walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw the curtains pulled and he walked into the kitchen. He heard Sawyer's breathing and walked around the island over to the breakfast nook. He stopped when he saw Sawyer sitting on the floor her eyes squeezed shut tears rolling down her cheeks. He walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Vacker? Love?" he asked softly.

Sawyer opened her eyes and looked at him, "I think I went into labour," she said softly.

Eric took her hand and held it tight. He then placed his hand on her stomach, "It will be all right. We will call Sam and he will take you to the hospital. I will call the school and then go and -," he started.

"Eric, you can't go anywhere! It's daytime!"

"Shh," He soothed his wife, "I will find a way to get the children. You just think about our Sahara. Focus on that."

He felt Sawyer squeeze his hand, "Eric, I am so scared."

Eric hated hearing the fear in her voice. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight against him. "I know but you don't have to be. Everything is going to be different this time. You will be giving birth in a hospital and Sahara is further along than the twins were. It is going to be different and safer."

Eric felt Sawyer nod against his chest. He gave her another squeeze before letting her go and using his vampire speed to go and get the phone. He dialed Sam's number and was back beside Sawyer holding her again within mere seconds. He found himself muttering long forgotten prayers to his old gods. He knew that he had promised Sawyer everything would be all right but he knew that he could not control that. Odin and the other gods could. Part of him though still held on tight to the words of Sawyer's doctor telling them that everything would be all right. Eric had to believe that. Praying to his old gods could help but ultimately he convinced himself it was just a precaution. Sawyer and Sahara would both be all right. This delivery would not turn out like the twins' delivery had. Eric would not let that happen.

* * *

><p>Sawyer held Sam's hand and cursed. She felt the contraction rip across her lower belly and back. She took a long deep breath and squeezed Sam's hand. She lay back down on the hospital bed when the contraction past. She glanced at the clock and cursed. The sun wouldn't set for another four hours. She turned and looked at Sam. He was rubbing his hand.<p>

"Come on, I didn't squeeze it that hard," she told him smacking him on the arm.

"Ah, yeah you did. I think you might have broken bones."

Sawyer rolled her eyes. She pushed herself up and sat in the bed. She raked a hand through her hair and gave Sam a smile, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she told him.

Sam gave her an 'are you kidding me look?' "Sawyer, I want to stay with you. But even if I didn't, I am not stupid enough to leave and have Eric come after me and kill me."

Sawyer smacked him again, "That is not funny."

"I didn't say it to be funny. It's the truth."

Sawyer sighed and took Sam's hand again. She held it tight and looked into his eyes, "I wouldn't let Eric kill you and you know that."

She watched as Sam met her eyes and gave her another look, "Is there something more going on here? You seem eerily calm about the subject of Eric killing people, which has to be a first."

"Eric and I have talked about it. He realizes that he can't just kill anyone that he thinks is a threat to our family."

Sawyer saw Sam nod, "Okay that makes sense," he then paused, "I give him two days."

"Sam," she smacked him again.

"Ow, you are very violent. You have been married to Eric for too long."

Sawyer rolled her eyes. She got revenge though when she felt another contraction coming and she held Sam's hand tight in hers and squeezed turning it around. She smiled slightly in satisfaction when she heard him groan and curse under his breath in pain. She couldn't help but glance at the clock. She didn't want Eric to miss the birth of his child. She was worried that he would considering how close the contractions were getting to each other.

* * *

><p>Eric held the hands of the twins as he walked into the hospital. Both Aleryck and Ardith couldn't stop talking about how Daddy had actually flown. He smiled when he heard Aleryck say that he was like Superman. He walked in front of the elevators and pressed the button. He turned and smiled when he sensed Pam close behind him.<p>

"Nice of you to join us," he said softly.

She gave him a look, "You know, not all of us have the luxury of flight," she answered.

"Daddy's Superman," Aleryck told her.

Eric smirked at the look Pam sent his way. The elevator doors opened and the four of them stepped on. Eric pressed the button for the maternity ward and watched as the doors to the elevator closed. He was excited just thinking about his daughter. He couldn't wait to hold her for the first time and look at her little face.

"You father is not Superman. Superman was an alien. Unfortunately, Eric was... Is... Had been... Human," Pam said making a face trying to think about how to explain it to the twins.

"Then how can he fly if he isn't Superman?" Ardith asked.

"Yes, Pam, how can I fly if I am not Superman?" Eric asked looking at Pam innocently.

Pam was saved from answering when the doors to the elevator opened again. Eric, Pam and the twins stepped off. Eric turned to walk down the hall towards Sawyer's room. He stopped when he saw Sawyer walking with Sam. He frowned when he saw the way that Sam's arms were wrapped around his wife. He turned and looked at Pam when she nudged him.

"Don't," was all she said.

"Mommy!" the twins yelled running over to her.

Eric walked over to her as well. He wrapped his arm around her and watched as Sam stepped back. He held Sawyer close and tried not to glare at Sam.

"So, are you as excited about meeting your baby sister as I am?" Sawyer asked the twins.

"Yeah!" both twins yelled.

"I know you two just got here, but how about Pam and I bring you downstairs to the gift shop so you can get some snacks and stuff? Your little sister is taking her sweet old time getting here," Sam explained.

"Why do I have to go?" Pam demanded.

"Because you have the money," Sam answered glaring at her.

"All right, everyone back to their corners," Sawyer said. She leaned down slightly and looked at the twins, "Make sure Sam and Pam play nice."

"Okay, Mommy."

Eric had stayed silent during the exchange. He was slightly worried about what Sam could have meant by Sahara taking her time to get there. He kissed Sawyer on the head and watched as Sam and Pam lead the twins away. He felt Sawyer wrap her arm around him.

"What did Sam mean?" he asked.

"I am not dilated as much as the doctor would like. That's why I am walking around. The contractions are still getting closer and closer but everything else has seemed to have stalled," Sawyer explained.

Eric nodded. He held her as she began to continue down the hall. "I will stay with you as long as it takes."

He felt Sawyer take his hand, "Eric, I want you with me but if this continues into the daylight tomorrow, I don't want you to get the bleeds because of me."

"I am going to stay. It is not every day that a vampire gets to see the birth of the child they waited a millennia for."

Eric stopped when Sawyer stopped. He looked at her as she turned her face towards his. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you as well," he answered. He kissed her softly on the lips then nose. He would stay by her side as long as it took. He wanted to be there for the birth of his daughter.

* * *

><p>Sawyer grabbed Eric's hand and groaned as she sat up and pushed. She felt Eric's cool hand on the back of her neck and his soft words of encouragement. She squeezed his hand tight and pushed as hard as she could. She fell back on the bed when the contraction past. She looked at Eric and saw the smile on his face.<p>

"One more push, Sawyer and your baby girl will be here," the doctor said.

Sawyer smiled at Eric, "Sahara is almost here," she said.

"That she is. You are doing so well," Eric told her gently brushing her sweat soaked hair from her face.

Sawyer nodded. She felt another contraction and sat up again. She pushed. She smiled when she heard a baby crying. She watched as the doctor handed Sahara off to the nurse. Sawyer fell back on the bed and turned to look at Eric. She watched as he kept his eyes on their daughter. She saw the blood tears roll down his cheeks. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. She watched as he turned and looked at her.

"Go see your daughter," she told him.

She saw Eric nod. She watched as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I don't know how to thank you," he whispered.

"Just love us, Eric. Love me and the children. That is all the thanks I need."

Sawyer watched as Eric walked over to where the nurse was cleaning Sahara. She smiled as the nurse handed the tiny pink bundle to him. She saw how gently Eric was; hell, he was being even more careful with Sahara then she ever remembered him being with the twins. She watched as he held their little baby daughter close and began to sing to her softly in Swedish. Sawyer closed her eyes a smile on her face. The delivery had been long and hard but it had been less stressful then her first one. She opened her eyes and watched Eric with Sahara more. The end result was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>Eric looked down at Sahara as the baby slept in his arms. He turned and saw Sawyer sleeping in the bed beside him. Dawn had come and gone but he refused to leave his wife and baby alone. He wanted to spend Sahara's first day on earth with her. Even if that did mean that he got the bleeds.<p>

"Tonight, little one, you will meet everyone else that is important to your mother and I. You barely got to meet Pam before she had to take your brother and sister home for the night, so you will be spending more time with her. Then there's your brother, Aleryck and your sister Ardith. They are two wonderful children and will be great older siblings for you. You will also meet Sam. He's... Well, he is more your mother's friend. He's also a shapeshifter but you don't need to worry about that now," he whispered to her rocking her in the chair.

"Eric, let her be," he heard Sawyer whisper.

He looked over and saw his wife watching him her eyes open and a smile on her face. "I just wanted to warn her about the rest of her family."

"Uh huh. She should be sleeping in the bassinet."

Eric turned and looked at glass crib. He then turned and looked back at Sawyer, "I want to hold her. I... I just need to hold her."

He saw the smile on Sawyer's face widen, "All right, you hold her. I know you waited a millennia for her, but try not to give in so easily. I mean I can see it now. She'll be sixteen wanting a car and when you say no, her response will be 'But Dadddyyyy, you waited a millennia for me. I'm your baby girl, remember?'"

Eric laughed softly, "I will remember that." He looked down at Sahara and took her little hand in his, "It is just so hard to believe that she is actually here. Proof that I was human."

"I know. I can't wait to get her home and get her settled in. It will be nice to focus on something normal like us being a family."

Eric nodded, "Yes, it will be."


	39. Chapter 38

Three months had passed since Sahara's birth and Sawyer was still waiting for that normal life that she had thought would come. Nan had her and Eric doing twice as many interviews as before and there were endless photo shoots of all of them together as one cute little family that Nan used for posters and TV ads. At the moment Sawyer was grateful that she had the night off and so did Eric. Nan was doing an interview with Pam on vampires owning and operating businesses in the area and that the public had nothing to fear from them. Sawyer smiled when she felt Eric's arms come around her waist. She turned and felt his lips kissing her softly on the neck.

"You didn't even hear me come downstairs," he whispered as his hands gently pushed up her t-shirt and he caressed the skin of her stomach.

"I was sleeping on my feet. That's what happens when there is a newborn in the house," Sawyer answered leaning against Eric's hard body.

"I checked on our little Sahara. She is sleeping peacefully. Her brother and sister on the other hand have decided to once again declare war on each other."

Sawyer moaned, "How bad this time?"

Eric turned her around and Sawyer saw the look of amusement on his face. She still didn't understand how he could find Aleryck and Ardith fighting so funny. She didn't like it at all. She crossed her arms on her chest and pulled away from his touch. "Well, Aleryck has moved all his things into the hall and has decided that from now on he is going to be sleeping in my study," Eric answered.

"I knew that we should have moved Aleryck or Ardith into one of the other rooms before Sahara came. Now we'll have to fix up the other room and-."

Sawyer kissed Eric when he pressed his lips to hers. She knew that kissing her was his polite way of telling her to shut up. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She saw that he was completely unworried about the twins fighting and that he was trying to get her not to worry. "It will be all right. I called the workers and they can spare a few people from Sookie's house to come over here and fix up one of the rooms anyway that Aleryck wants it. I worked it all out," he told her.

She smiled, "My Viking, fixing all my problems," she leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly, "What would I do without you?"

"Mmm, I don't even want to think of that," he answered yanking her close again.

Sawyer lost herself in Eric's arms. She pulled away though when she heard the doorbell ring. She moaned and rested her head on Eric's chest. She waited and hoped that maybe the person would go away if they ignored them. She heard the doorbell ring again and then knocking on the door. She moaned louder when she also heard Sahara cries begin. She pulled away from Eric and looked at him.

"Do I even have to ask which one you want to do?" she asked knowing that he was opted to go and get their daughter instead of deal with whoever was at the door.

"I'll get Sahara," Eric kissed her on the forehead, "I could tell you who is at the door though."

"Who?"

"Sookie."

Sawyer didn't even ask how Eric knew that. She knew that years before Eric had tricked Sookie into drinking his blood. He had talked to her about it admitting to her that he had thought that he was in love with Sookie. It was not until he had meant Sawyer and spent time with her that he had learned he was most definitely not in love with the little blonde waitress. He had learned that he had lusted after Sookie and that was all. As Sawyer stood there and watched as Eric walked up the stairs to go and check on Sahara, Sawyer thought about all the secrets that Eric had shared with her. He had shared his feelings and his thoughts with her. The only other person that she had ever seen Eric do that with had been Pam. Sawyer knew that even if Eric had wanted to share his thoughts and feelings with Sookie, she probably wouldn't have even listened to him. Sawyer knew that her fairy friend had only eyes and ears for Bill Compton. Sawyer turned and made her way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door.

* * *

><p>Eric sat in the rocking chair and rocked Sahara in his arms. He looked down at her and couldn't believe that he was actually holding his biological child. He looked at her soft blonde hair that only covered the crown of her head. There wasn't much of it yet but Eric could already tell that Sahara's hair was going to be pale yellow like his. He smiled when he remembered his sister Ardith before she had died. Her hair had been the same pale blonde as his. He could tell that Sahara had inherited that same colour of hair that seemed to run down his family line. He watched as Sahara glanced at him her pale blue eyes seeming to see him and know exactly who he was. Eric and Sawyer were still wondering if Sahara's eyes would stay the same pale blue as his or if they would darken to match the eyes of the twins and Sawyer.<p>

"You seem to be taking after me," Eric whispered to her. "Maybe I should start calling you Valkyrie," he teased.

He heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. "Sookie, I told you, Eric is busy with our daughter. He does not have time to answer your questions," he heard Sawyer say. He smirked when he heard the obvious distrust and annoyance in her voice. He had known that when Sookie came back that nothing between the two former friends would be the same. Sawyer had seen too many visions to know that she should stay clear of the fay.

"I want to talk to Eric about why the hell he thought it was all right to built a freakin cubby in my home?" Sookie yelled.

Eric stood up and held Sahara close to him. He watched as Sookie appeared in the doorway. She walked into the room then skidded to a stop as she looked at him and saw the baby in his arms. He could see the surprise written all over her face. He realized that Sawyer hadn't told Sookie that she had had another child leaving Sookie to assume that Eric was busy with Ardith. Eric smiled at the fay and held Sahara closer to him. "Hello Sookie, it is so nice to have you back in town," he said.

"Why did you put a cubby in my home? Hell, why did you buy my home?" Sookie demanded.

"I bought your home because you were gone. We had no idea if or when you would return. I was not going to allow someone else to buy your home and move in with the intention of harming my wife or children-."

"Wife?!" Sookie turned and looked at Sawyer, "You married him?"

Sawyer nodded, "Why shouldn't I? I love him Sookie and he loves me. Not that it is any of your business who I marry and why."

Eric saw the look of confusion cross Sookie's face, "Sawyer, what happened to you? Have you been spending too much time with Eric? I mean, you are so cold towards me."

Eric cleared his throat causing Sookie to turn her attention his way. He could tell that Sawyer did not want to talk to Sookie about all the reasons why that she was no longer on friendly terms with Sookie. Eric could already see the look of guilt in his wife's eyes. He watched as Sookie looked at him and gave him a look of distain.

"To finish, I added a cubby to your home because I thought it might be nice for Bill to have somewhere to say when he comes over. This way he can spend the days with you as well as the nights," he said. He smirked when he saw the look of distain on Sookie's face change immediately to anger. He knew that Sookie would get angry when he suggested that her and Bill would get back together. He knew how they had left things; to him there seemed to be no way that the two would pair up again. But by mentioning it, he ensured that Sookie would get angry beyond belief and leave his home which was all he wanted at the moment.

"Bill is never going to be in my home again. I am never going to be with him again!" Sookie stated firmly.

Eric looked at her and smirked, "I really don't believe you."

Sookie stepped forward and pointed her finger at Eric, "I want my house back. NOW!"

Eric opened his mouth but stopped. He looked over Sookie's head and saw Sawyer leaning in the doorway. Her eyes were white and her body was relaxed. She was slumped against the door frame and Eric feared that she would fall over. He knew what was happening to her; Sawyer was having a vision. He had never seen her have one before and it was interesting and terrifying to watch. He looked back to Sookie and knew that he needed to get her out of the house before something happened and she found out what Sawyer could do. He knew that the very first person she would tell would be Bill.

He reached over and grabbed Sookie's arm. He began pulling her out of the room careful to place himself between her and Sawyer. He was also careful not to cause harm to Sahara who was still in his arms. "You, Ms. Stackhouse will not be making demands of me. I am Sheriff of Area 5 and not Bill Compton who you can boss around. I will call my lawyers and consider signing over the deed of the house to you," Eric told her yanking her down the hallway.

"Let me go! Sawyer, are you going to let your husband manhandle me?!" Sookie yelled hitting Eric on the back and trying to yank her arm away from him grip.

"My wife really did not appreciate you barging into our home, waking our child, and barking orders at her husband."

Eric reached the entry way and yanked Sookie's arm and pushed her towards the door. She yanked her arm away and turned back to glare at him. She pointed her finger at him, "I always knew that you were a son of a bitch. I just wish that Sawyer thought better of herself to know that she deserves better than you."

Eric didn't say anything. He watched as Sookie walked out of the front door of his home and slammed it shut. He stood there and sighed in relief. He turned to head back up the stairs to make sure that Sawyer hadn't hurt herself. He stopped though when he saw Sawyer walking down the stairs slowly. She gave him a soft smile.

"Sookie's gone," she said softly.

"Yes. I saw that you were having a vision so I got her out of here as fast as I could. What did you see?"

Eric waited for Sawyer to answer him. She walked over to him and took Sahara in her arms. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her and waited for her to tell him what she had seen. He was hopeful that she would not try to keep anymore of her visions from him. He hoped that they had gotten past all of that.

"When Bill sends you to check out the Wiccan group, I am going to be there. I saw what happened if I'm not. You do your very best Viking routine, which includes biting and almost sucking dry Marnie. That's when Antonia takes over her body and casts a spell," Sawyer answered.

Eric buried his face in Sawyer's hair, "What spell does she cast?" he asked.

"She strips you of all your memories. She wanted you to roam the night until dawn and then burn without any memories of those you love and who love you."

Eric held Sawyer closer. He ran his hand along her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her on her neck, "So, I guess this means that from now on I will have to get use to the idea of working with a partner," he answered.

"Yes, you will."

"Mmm, I don't know if I like that idea or not."

"Well, Eric, this partnership comes with perks."

Eric smirked as Sawyer moved closer to him and gently moved her ass rubbing it against his front. He gently bit down on her neck, "That it does," he muttered.


	40. Chapter 39

"I will not murder Sookie Stackhouse. I will _not_ murder Sookie Stackhouse," Sawyer muttered as she walked down the road towards Sookie's house the sun shining down on her.

She nodded and smiled as a couple of the workers from Sookie's house drove past on the way to hers to fix up one of the spare rooms for Aleryck. She had awoken that morning perfectly ready to spend the day lazing around the house in her sweatpants writing. Too bad that idea had gone away when she had checked her mailbox and found a letter in there from sheriff's department kindly informing Mr. Northman that if he ever put his hands on a human again, Sheriff Andy Bellefleur was going to arrest him. Sawyer snorted again.

"I would love to see Andy try to arrest Eric," she muttered.

She turned the bend and saw Sookie's yellow house looking bright with its fresh coat of paint. Sawyer felt the sudden urge to burn it to the ground. She took a deep breath and walked towards the house clutching the letter tightly in her hand as she made a fist. She swore that she was going to shove the letter down Sookie's throat. She took the steps up to Sookie's front door two at a time. She marched over to the damn bright and cheery white front door with the pretty oval window in it. She banged her fist on the door. Hard. Eric would have been so proud.

"What is-," Sookie yanked open the door and stopped talking when she saw Sawyer standing there. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, Sookie, it's me," Sawyer tossed the crumpled paper at Sookie and watched as it fell at the fairy's feet. "I want you to listen to me closely, Sookie Stackhouse. You are living in _my home_ so if I were you, I would be careful about going to the cops and lying to them."

"You're house?! This is my house!" Sookie yelled at Sawyer.

Sawyer gave her a sickening sweet smile, "Not according to the deed it isn't. In fact I have a copy right here," Sawyer pulled it out of the back pocket of her sweatpants. She handed it to Sookie, "As you can see, listed as owners of this beautiful home is, Eric and Sawyer Northman. Not Sookie Stackhouse. Which means that technically, by the law that you apparently think you can use against Eric, you are trespassing and can be arrested," Sawyer gave Sookie another smile, "Mind if I use your phone to call Andy?"

"What happened to you, Sawyer? We use to be friends. I let you live in this house with me when you had nowhere else to go," Sookie said giving Sawyer a sad sympathetic look. Sawyer cursed inwardly.

"I changed, Sookie. I spent five years away from the man I love. That changes someone. And then I got him back. Eric and I got married and I had to adjust to being his wife and the poster woman for perfect vampire-human relations."

"Yeah, well, can I just say, you are not doing so well on that front. Eric grabbed me last night and yanked me out of your home. And you didn't even say anything."

"I didn't have to say anything, Eric knew that I wanted you gone."

Sookie looked at Sawyer confused, "Why? We parted friends."

Sawyer nodded, "We did but now I know things about you that I can't... I'm sorry Sookie but I am not going to be your friend again. I can't be. I am not that girl anymore who needs somewhere to hide out and lick her wounds. I am a grown ass woman and I have seen... Too much. I can't go back and unsee it. So I am sorry but this is it for our friendship."

Sawyer turned around and walked down the stairs again. She then stopped and turned back to look at Sookie, "Oh, and one more thing. I swear to every god, Sookie, if you cause any trouble for Eric, I will have your ass thrown out on the street. You understand?"

Sookie shook her head, "You are just like Eric," she said before stepping back into her home and slamming the door.

Sawyer sighed and began the walk back to her home, "Good. I am going to need to be just like my Viking if we are going to fight Antonia," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Eric sat at his desk in his study holding Ardith on his lap. She was doing her homework and he was helping her. He frowned slightly when she began to do a math problem. He had been alive for a thousand years but there was still one thing he never completely understood; math. The moment he thought that he might actually be getting the hang of it and was able to solve problems, they would completely change the method and Eric would be in the dark again. He had been so grateful when computers had arrived on the scene; it meant and easy effortless way of doing his books and keeping track of his money. Well, the money that he had not liquidated and had hidden in the basement of Fangtasia.<p>

"Did I do it right, Daddy?" Ardith asked turning to look at him her sapphire eyes shining.

Eric looked at the paper. He had no earthly idea if she had done it right or not, "Yes, you did. You are such a smart girl," Eric told her smiling at her.

"Thanks," Ardith turned back to her homework, "Daddy, are you and Mommy going to live happily ever after this time?"

Eric frowned, "What do you mean by this time?"

Ardith wouldn't look at him. She kept her eyes trained on her workbook in front of her. "I heard Aunt Arlene and Uncle Terry talking. Aunt Arlene said that she hoped this time worked out better for Mommy than last time did. She also said that she thought you were too dangerous to be my Daddy."

Eric sighed. He reached out and closed Ardith's workbook. He turned her around to face him. "Ardy, honey, I won't lie to you. Last time, when you and Aleryck were babies, it did not end happily for your mother and me. Things did not work out. But this time is very different," he told her reaching out and stroking her hair softly.

"You and Mommy are going to have a happily ending this time? You know like in the fairy tales?"

Eric felt his cold un-beating heart drop. He didn't want to break Ardith's heart and let her know that happy ending were fake and did not happen in real life. He held it back though knowing that his daughter deserved the right to live with the illusion a little while longer that happily ever after happened every day. "Yes, Ardy, this time your mother and I will live happily ever after with you, Aleryck and Sahara."

Ardith made a face, "Maybe we could leave Aleryck behind."

Eric smiled and grabbed Ardith and swung her around in his chair tickling her. He stopped and sighed when the phone on his desk rang. He set Ardith on her feet and watched as she took off running from the room. He grabbed the phone seeing that it was Bill calling him. "Yes?" he said.

"I need you to come to the house," Bill said on the other end of the line.

"Why?"

"It's about the Wiccan group."

Eric heard the dial tone. He hung up the phone. He looked up when he saw Sawyer leaning in the doorway. He smirked when he saw that she was wearing a very nice, very tight pair of black jeans. She had paired it with an off the shoulder t-shirt with a butterfly on the front. She crossed her arms on her chest and nodded towards the phone.

"Bill, I presume," she said.

"Yes. The King of Louisiana wants me to go to his home and discuss the issue of the Wiccan group," he answered getting up and walking over to her.

"Well, then I guess I should call Arlene and-."

Eric shook his head, "No more Arlene and Terry babysitting. Ardith overheard them talking. Apparently I am really dangerous and will never give you a happily ever after."

Sawyer swore, "I told Arlene to knock off her anti-vampire talk around the kids. Terry has tried too," she sighed. "Well, I guess I have to call Sam."

Eric made another face, "Or, I could call Pam."

Sawyer smiled, "Eric, I love Pam I really do but I think she would be happier at Fangtasia then here babysitting the kids while we go out and play heroes."

Eric pulled her close to his body. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "I would feel better having Pam here to watch over the children. Especially since we are going up against a witch."

Sawyer nodded. She pulled away and reached up to stroke Eric's face, "All right. Call Pam. I have to head down to Lafayette's anyway. Jesus and him are giving me a ride over to the Wiccan meeting."

Eric pulled Sawyer close to him again and ran his hands down her back, "Vacker, you have to promise me that you will be careful. I cannot lose you. I know that you have these powers but you still do not know how to control them or use them."

Sawyer rested her head against his chest. He felt her arms come around him and hold him tight, "I know. I won't lie to you, ma coeur, I am scared. I'm scared that I won't be able to help you and that I will be a liability. But," she pulled away and looked up and met his eyes, "I have to try. I have to try and help you. I have seen what happens and I need to change it."

Eric nodded. He kissed her on the forehead, "I love you," he whispered hoping that it would not be the last time he said it to her.

"I love you too, my Viking," she answered.

Eric kissed her again. He then pulled himself out of her arms and walked out of the room. He tried to tell himself that it would be all right. He wanted to believe that he and Sawyer would be able to change the visions she had seen. He just wasn't sure he would bet his entire fortune on them.

* * *

><p>Sawyer stood beside Lafayette as they followed Tara and Jesus into the Wiccan shop. Sawyer had been shocked to see Tara along for the ride and even more surprising, Tara hadn't bitten her head off or started a fight. Sawyer was glad about that because the last thing she needed was for Tara to star something on the one night where Sawyer wanted to blend into the background.<p>

"So wait, are you telling me that the night my cousin joins the group, you bring a bird back to life?" Tara asked Jesus.

"Yes. I didn't believe it at first either. I think Lafayette has some magic in him," Jesus answered.

"Really? Lafayette, you didn't tell me you had magical powers," Sawyer said smirking at her friend.

"Damn rights, I do bitch. I am very magical... In bed," Lafayette answered.

Sawyer laughed. She turned and stopped laughing. She saw Marnie standing across the back room speaking with a couple of other members of the Wiccan group.

_Odin, do not fail me now, _Sawyer prayed silently, _you told me that my anger would awaken my power and yet I don't feel it. Help me protect my Viking and our family._

She waited. She fell behind Lafayette and stayed outside the group just watching them interact with each other. She wanted an answer. She needed to know how to use her powers if she was going to be any help to her husband. She stopped walking when she felt a tingling sensation run up her arms and her legs. She stopped and grabbed a side table filled with herbs to hold her balance.

_Your power was always inside of you. You just needed a reason to feel it. She is your reason. Feel the power and use it well. You will know how when the moment is right. After all, the power is in your blood._ Sawyer smiled. It wasn't Odin's voice she had heard in her head but Freya's, her ancestor. Sawyer took a deep breath and stood straight. She walked over to the circle. She was ready now.


	41. Epilogue

Eric walked into Bill's study like he owned the whole house. He knew that Bill hated it when he did that, but Eric couldn't help himself. It was who he was. He saw Bill standing behind his desk. The King looked up and met his eyes.

"The Wiccan group were able to bring a bird back to life," Bill said.

Eric smirked, "Did it ask for a cracker after?"

Bill gave him a look but Eric kept smirking. He wanted to be his usual cocky, arrogant self. That was the only way that Bill wouldn't notice that Eric was worried about his wife. Hell, Eric didn't even want Bill to know that Sawyer was there at the shop.

"I want you to go to this shop and make sure that the leader of this group, Marnie knows that they cannot operate any longer," Bill told him.

Eric nodded, "I believe I can do that."

"Good, and Eric," Bill pointed his finger at him, "Try not to kill anyone."

"I will try. But what if they threaten me?"

Bill looked at Eric. He walked past him and stepped close to the door. He turned back towards Eric, "Kill the leader if you must. But just the leader and contain the damage. Understand?" he stated in a whisper that only Eric could hear.

Eric's smile was genuine this time, "Yes, your highness, I understand." And in a blink he was gone. He had gotten permission to kill Marnie and nothing was going to hold him back now from protecting his family.

* * *

><p>AN: All right so another part of the Sawyer and Eric story comes to a close. And yeah, I am kind of cruel ending it here but, it just felt right. So the next one is called 'Awake My Soul' so look out for that one. I am currently... planning for it. I got like two chapters written. Sorry guys but school comes first and it has been kicking my ass majorly the last couple of semesters. Anyway, thanks to everyone who faved this and reviewed, you guys are awesome. See you all in the next one.


End file.
